Healing Star Reboot
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: A young ninja, Hammy's younger sister, joins the Kyurangers. An AU of a Kyuranger AU.
1. Chapter 1

A teen girl with long black hair entered her house slowly, noticing people in her kitchen. She slipped behind one and held a kunai to them, "What are you doing in my house?"

She then heard her sister, "Let him go Daka."

Andy pulled the kunai away and went to look at the speaker, "You're back?"

"What's it look like?" Hammy smiled softly.

Andy looked around at the small group in confusion and gave the one she held a kunai to an apologetic smile.

He raised an eyebrow at Hammy. "She always like this?"

Hammy frowned, "Not really.." She looked around for a moment then asked Andy, "Where is everyone?"

Andy looked down quietly, "Hammy..."

Hammy froze, "No.. you aren't telling me..?"

Andy nodded, refusing to make eye contact.

"And you've been all by yourself?" Hammy went to hug her as tears started streaming down her face. As soon as Hammy released her, Andy stepped away, considering running from the house.

The others exchanged glances but remained silent until one of them in an orange coat spoke up. "You still staying, Hammy? We need to get back before Shou starts yelling at me."

"You know I want to be a teacher. I'm staying." She looked at them before looking at Andy. She then looked back at the one in the orange coat, "Can I talk to you a moment?"

He glanced at the girl, then nodded.

Hammy went back to a different room and waited for him, "I'm sensing she's going to be trouble for me if she stays here. I know she wants to travel but would never just ask for it. Is there any chance you could take her with you guys?"

"Trying to pawn your problems on us?" He chuckled, then grew serious. "I've already got my hands full trying to train these idiots. She doesn't even have a kyutama. And if we get into trouble, she can't exactly decide she wants her big sister and goes home." He sighed. "Screw it. I just hope she helps us more than she hinders."

"She's a trained ninja who's been living on her own for god knows how long now. Plus I know she's training to be a medic, and since Raptor isn't there most of the time, you'll need someone," Hammy answered. "I just hope she doesn't cause you any problems."

He nodded, then gave Hammy a hug. "Go kick ass. Make sure those kids don't become the next Armage."

Hammy nodded, "I will. You be safe." She sighed, "I'll go talk to Andy."

Stinger turned to the men. "Head back to the Orion. I want you guys practicing those moves from training by the time I get there."

The men gave the kyuranger salute and filed out, leaving just Andy.

"Daka," Hammy looked at her sister, "I know you want to travel.. Do you want to go with them?"

Andy's eyes lit up slightly, "really?"

"Yeah," Hammy smiled. "But I'm not making you. If you'd rather stay here with me, that's alright too."

Andy shook her head, "I'll go. Gives me a chance to learn medicine for different species, right?"

Hammy nodded and hugged her sister, "Go get a bag ready." A few minutes later Andy returned. "This here is Stinger. He'll be your commanding officer, so listen to what he tells you, alright?"

Andy nodded and looked over at Stinger quietly.

"Just follow orders and you'll be fine. I'm betting you'll do better than the band of idiots you saw."

Andy gave him a small smile, "Well lead the way then."

He waved at Hammy, then headed out to Sasori Voyager. "We'll get you a voyager when you get your kyutama. For now, we'll share. Get in."

Andy did as instructed, looking around in silent amazement.

He stifled a chuckle, lifting off and heading for the Orion. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. "How much medical training have you completed?"

"A few years. I know a lot of healing jutsus and have helped perform surgeries."

"Good. Hopefully, the worst you'll have to deal with is training injuries." He began the docking procedures as the Orion loomed closer.

Andy watched out the window, a little worried about what her new home would be like.

They emerged from the Voyager and headed for the bridge. "I'll check for a room away from the others if you want." Stinger looked at her as they walked. "Don't want you getting hassled."

Andy shrugged, "Wherever you find space is fine."

He gave her a half smile as they entered. "Alright." He checked the computer, then turned and handed her a key card. "I put you a few doors down from my room. The others are around the corner."

Andy nodded and took the card, looking around the bridge.

"Go ahead and wander around. Kitchen is on deck 2. Right now, it's whatever you can make. Meal times will get sorted after everyone gets used to each other. If you need anything, just comm. I'll be in the training room near the infirmary on deck 4." He headed for the door.

Andy headed to her new room and unpacked her little bit of stuff. She then wandered a bit until she found the infirmary. She looked around, checking out the different equipment to see what they had.

The door slid open, one of the men entering. He was dark complected, his eyes a bright blue. "Oops. Didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's alright. Just looking around to see what I have to work with," she gave him a small smile. "I'm Andy."

"_You're_ the medic?" He gave her a look of surprise, then shook his head. "Sorry. I'm Kiba."

"Nice to meet you."

He gave her a grin, then winced. He massaged his shoulder as he scanned a nearby shelf for painkillers. "Find everything okay so far?" He gingerly reached for a bottle as he asked the question.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Want me to help you with your shoulder?"

"I'd be stupid to turn down free medical from a pretty medic. One too many times of having it dislocated leaves it prone to popping out at bad times." He sat down in a chair.

Andy rolled her eyes before approaching him. Her hands started glowing blue as she used one of her healing jutsus.

Kiba's eyes closed in relief. "You're amazing."

She chuckled softly, "Just doing my job."

He grinned as another man came in. His white hair complemented his white jacket and dark pants.

"Are you alright?" The man looked worried, his gold eyes glittering in the light.

Andy looked up at him a moment, "Him? He'll be fine." She finished and the glowing faded away. "How's that feel now?"

Kiba tested his shoulder, his eyes wide. "Feels like I never injured it. You _are _good." He looked at the other man. "Stop being so worried, Ryon. It wasn't your fault."

Ryon's lips quirked. "I never said it was. Just didn't want Stinger bitching at me if you were down again."

Andy watched them in silence before deciding to head back to her room. "Let me know if you need any more help."

"Thanks Doc." Kiba stood and left, his arm slung around Ryon's shoulders.

Andy headed back to her room for a while, going through her supplies and making sure she had everything she'd need if they went on a mission.

"Andy? Come to my office, if you would?" Stinger's voice came over the comm.

Andy got up and headed out to find his office. She looked in slowly once she found it.

Stinger was sitting at his desk, several kyutamas in front of him.

"You wanted to see me?"

His face lit up as a blue kyutama levitated into the air and began glowing. "Take it."

Andy raised an eyebrow and approached slowly, grabbing it from the air.

"Welcome to the Kyurangers." Stinger leaned back, studying her. "You getting settled in?"

"I think so. The infirmary is really nice."

"Only the best for the saviors of the universe." Stinger chuckled. "Met any of the guys yet?"

"I met Kiba, helped his shoulder."

"Bet he was grateful. That shoulder has been a problem since he joined." The Sasori ranger stood and came around his desk. "I know you're probably nervous. But I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"A little nervous, I'll admit. But it's like going into battle, I guess. Have to throw the nervousness aside or it'll distract you."

He nodded. "Been in alot of battles?"

"We've had a few attacks from Jark Matter. And we have a lot of rival ninja villages that attack," she admitted.

He pursed his lips. "I guess I won't have to train you as much as I thought. That's a relief, because the rest of the team need as much help as they can get."

Andy chuckled, "I'm sure I can still learn quite a bit. Everyone has different fighting styles."

"Now you're just trying to sweet talk me." Stinger's eyes twinkled. "Hungry? I'm not the best cook, but my food is edible."

"I can cook if you want? I go cook for large crowds a lot. Though most of them are the kids at the orphanage and they'll eat anything."

Stinger raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. You helped out there a lot?"

"Well, I helped there a bit before but after my family... I didn't really have anything to do in my free time. Better hanging out with the kids than alone in the house."

Stinger winced and dropped his eyes. "Sorry. Shouldn't have asked that. Let's go to the kitchen."

"It's alright. It's the past, I can't really change what happened so I just have to accept it," she gave a small smile before heading out of his office.

"Still, I should know better than to ask things like that." Stinger stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked. "I know I sure didn't like it when Hammy and the others asked stuff like that."

Andy nodded, "Hammy's a little extra nosy though, isn't she?"

"And bossy as hell. Though it never worked on Lucky." He chuckled softly. "Then again her standard procedure was just to threaten to throw him out the airlock and leave him."

Andy laughed, "Sounds like her."

"What's worse is I wanted to throw our boss out next to Lucky." Stinger opened the door to the kitchen for her. "I said yes to the promotion just to get away from him."

Andy chuckled, "Not like him that much?"

"Two words: Dance practice." Stinger gave her a deadpan look.

"Dance practice..? For fighting..?"

"Yeah. So we'd work better as a team. I told him hell no. He wisely didn't push the issue." He began to look through their supplies.

Andy chuckled softly and glanced in the fridge.

"Late night snacking, cousin? You'll lose that trim physique and start looking like Kiba." A man bearing an uncanny resemblance to Stinger leaned against the door with a faint smile.

"Shut up." The words were annoyed, but had no real heat to them.

Andy looked over at him for a moment before grabbing a couple things from the fridge and starting to cook.

The man laughed, then sat down at the table and watched as Stinger pulled a few cans out. "So you're the one Kiba is singing praises about?"

Andy shrugged, "I'm Andy, nice to meet you."

"I'm Tet. Stinger's cousin. Anything weird he gets from his dad's side of the family, not ours." He grinned unapologetically as Stinger hissed at him. "Did you learn that from Naga or Kei?"

Stinger pointedly ignored him as Ryon entered with another stranger. The man was tall, his red hair standing out against his sea green jacket.

"Stop teasing Stinger unless you want to be his paperwork boy." The man lightly cuffed the back of Tet's head, earning him an eye roll.

"I'd never take your job, Kei. You deserve it so much more." Tet retorted with a grin.

"Anyone mind if I bite him?" Kei flashed a pair of fangs.

"Andy does not need the extra work. Did you guys come in here to eat or annoy me?" Stinger grumbled as he stirred something on the stove. He gave Andy an apologetic smile. "I _did_ warn you they were hopeless."

Andy chuckled and stirred the thing she was making.

"Both." Tet caught the dishcloth Stinger threw at him with a chuckle. "We have to have _some _kind of recreation."

Stinger raised his eyes to the ceiling, appearing to be silently pleading with the gods.

Andy finished up what she made and got herself a bowl full.

Stinger turned off what he'd made, then looked at her. "Should we feed them? Or make them open the rations?"

Andy chuckled, "I'm sure rations are probably overkill on punishment."

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "Alright. Serve yourself, boys." He got two bowls, one for his food and one for Andy's after he tasted it. "Maybe you should have more duties.." He sat down, eagerly devouring what she'd made as the others began serving themselves.

A few minutes later, all of them were singing her praises.

"I take it you want me to be the official cook?" Andy chuckled.

"Please save us from his cooking!" All the men begged as Stinger scowled. "I _should_ have done the rations."

Andy laughed in response as she finished her food. She got up and started washing dishes.

The men handed her their dishes as they finished, then filed out under Stinger's dark eyes.

He joined her at the sink, drying as she washed. "Turncoats." He grumbled.

Andy finished up the dishes, "So is there a training schedule or anything I'm supposed to show up to?"

"Not really. We've been training just because we haven't been assigned any missions yet. So you can come train or just get comfortable. I'm hoping the hardest thing you'll have to do for the foreseeable future is keeping those idiots fed."

"What time do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Whatever time is convenient for you. No set mealtimes with Spada gone." He leaned against the sink and sighed. "I guess I should warn you.." He hesitated, his hands folding and unfolding the dishcloth repeatedly.

"About what?"

"Nightmares. Several of us have them. I assigned rooms separately instead of shared for that reason."

Andy nodded, "Alright."

He forced a smile. "Enjoy your night." He left silently.

Andy headed off to her room, hoping her own nightmares didn't bother anyone.

Later that night, screaming erupted down the hall.

Andy woke quickly, wondering if she should go try to wake them.

"Andy? Can you bring a sedative to the Commander's quarters please?" Ryon's voice was calm.

Andy got up and grabbed a vial before heading down the hall. She knocked for a moment.

The door slid open, Ryon's voice coming from the bedroom. "Please hurry. His vitals are quite high and I am worried."

Andy entered and filled a syringe before injecting it.

The white haired ranger sighed as he released the stinger at the end of the scorpion's tail. "I couldn't wake him this time. Thank you." He gently laid the man down on the bed, covering him with a blanket.

Andy nodded, "Let me know if you need anymore help."

"I don't want to keep you up." Ryon answered quietly.

Andy shrugged, "I don't sleep much anyway."

He hesitated, then nodded. "Help me with Kiba? His nightmares run in cycles and the next one is about to start."

"Alright. Do you always help them with their nightmares?"

The ranger nodded as they exited, turning down the hall toward the other quarters. "I am empathic and sleep lightly. I wish to help more than fighting." He paused before Kiba's door.

"I must warn you. He gets violent towards himself often. We've tried to keep weapons away, but he somehow always manages to have one. You may need to help medically as well."

She nodded, "Okay."

He opened the door using the override, then entered and headed for the bedroom ahead of her. A minute later, he called her name.

She entered, unsure what to expect.

Ryon was holding Kiba's wrist tightly, blood coating his fingers from the deep slash. With his other hand, he was trying to keep Kiba still as the other man struggled. A blood stained knife lay on the floor nearby.

"Let me go! I have to atone for my disobedience!"

Andy quickly injected Kiba with some sedative before her hands started glowing. She worked on closing the wound and then cleaning up the blood.

Ryon released the wrist as Andy worked. He carded his fingers through Kiba's hair gently. "He is so tortured. I wish I could find a way to help him."

Andy nodded, "At least he has someone like you watching out for him."

Ryon gave her a small smile. "It's not enough. Jark Matter destroyed so many lives."

Andy nodded again, "So, anyone else have nightmares?"

He nodded. "Kei has occasional nightmares." His gold eyes shifted to the wall and he went silent for a moment. "I believe this is one of his good nights. I have never felt Tet in distress, though it is possible he is hiding it." After a moment, he bowed. "I believe you can go back to bed now. Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime. And if you feel me having a nightmare, just feel free to ignore it or just knock on my door to wake me."

"I can not ignore something like that, but I will knock." He bowed again before departing.

Andy headed back to bed, staring at the ceiling for a while. She couldn't manage to get back to sleep so she wandered the halls for a bit, finding an open room with a large window and staring out at the stars. When she realized it was normally her time to wake up, she went and made breakfast. She sat and ate silently before going to one of the training rooms, quickly throwing kunai into the targets.

"Someone on your shit list?" Stinger asked quietly as he entered.

She shook her head, "No, I do this every morning."

He gave her a smile. "Good to know. You look like you could have slept more though. Were you woken last night?"

"Yeah. Have trouble sleeping anyway though," she admitted before pulling the kunai out of the targets.

He winced. "I'm sorry. I thought I had them under control. I'll try not to wake you anymore." His eyes looked haunted. "I should probably leave you alone." He started to leave.

"It's alright. And I get nightmares too, I understand."

"I doubt you have injured people during yours." He leaned on the wall, his face resigned.

"No one in my house to injure, other than myself, and thankfully I don't tend to hurt myself while having them," she answered before throwing more kunai.

"Good to know, I guess. Still, this is not exactly what you agreed to."

Andy shrugged, "Not like I had any real idea what I was agreeing to. It's okay though."

"True enough. Just worried about you breaking down before we get any real trouble." He pushed himself up and swayed.

There was a fresh bloodstain on the wall and he scowled. "Dammit. Should have gone easy this morning."

"I don't break down that easily," she answered. "Want some help?"

He opened his mouth, but before he could reply, his eyes rolled up and he began to fall backwards.

She quickly caught him, lowering him to the ground. She analyzed where the blood was coming from and her hands started glowing as she healed it. When she was done, she lifted him and took him to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Tet followed them in, his eyes worried.

"He had an injury, was bleeding, and passed out."

"Where the hell did he get an injury from?"

"Probably that raid we fought off before picking up Hammy." Kei scowled. "I thought he was favoring one side yesterday. He told me to mind my own business when I pointed it out."

"Well, I fixed it up, so he should be alright once he wakes."

"He's going to be pissed and embarrassed. I think we should make ourselves scarce before he starts assigning chores." Tet looked at her.

She shrugged, "I'm going to keep an eye on him a bit longer to make sure he's fully better."

"Good luck. We were warned by Raptor that he tends to hide injuries and can get touchy about questions." Kei looked annoyed. "Maybe you can knock some sense into him before he drops dead on us."

Andy gave a small chuckle, "Good to know. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Better you than us." Both men left, shaking their heads.

Stinger gave a low moan as he covered his eyes. "What happened?"

"You passed out, probably from the bleeding."

He dropped his hand, his eyes wary as he looked at her. "I'm getting a lecture, aren't I?"

Andy shrugged, "I mean, you shouldn't ignore your injuries, especially when there's someone here who can heal them, but it's not like I'm going to yell at you for doing it."

"Much nicer than Raptor. You haven't threatened to restrain me for life yet." He sat up slowly. "I wasn't really ignoring it. I had stitched it, but I guess everything yesterday loosened them and my workout earlier broke them." He winced, gingerly examining his side.

"Well, I can normally do a bit better than stitches. And maybe after a while I will threaten to restrain you, but hopefully it won't get to that point."

He gave a low chuckle. "You're optimistic." His Seiza blaster chimed with an incoming message. "Excuse me. Duty calls." He slid off the bed and left the room.

Andy went back to the training room she'd been in earlier and cleaned up the blood before going back to throwing kunai.

Stinger's voice came over the comm as the battle alert sounded. "Battlestations! Report to the bridge for briefing."

Andy quickly pulled her kunai down before heading to the bridge.

Stinger waited until everyone was assembled before beginning. "AC-141. A resettlement project the Rebellion is working on has sent out an SOS. The message mentioned a Morimarz along with enough Indavers to take over. That was fifteen minutes ago. They have a head start on us, but we have warp drive. Hopefully we'll get there before the morimarz."

Andy listened intently then asked, "What's the plan then? Just take them all out?"

"I'll take on the morimarz with Ryon and Kei. The rest of you take out the Indavers and protect the settlement."

Andy nodded quietly.

The team checked their weapons, then waited to come out of warp. Stinger approached Andy, handing her a seiza blaster and showing her how to use it.

As they did, Stinger looked at them. "Try not to die. Let's do this." He morphed quickly, the rest of the guys doing the same and heading for the voyager bay.

Andy morphed, looking down at herself a moment before following behind them. She went to the voyager bay and did what Stinger said to call her voyager.

The team went down to the planet, Kyuren-oh quickly forming to fight the morimarz robot. Stinger led the robot battle away from the settlement.

Andy landed and quickly spotted the indavers, rushing forward to attack.

Kiba and Tet fought back to back, making quick work of their enemies.

Soon the indavers were gone.

Suddenly Kyuren -oh came apart, the three voyagers blasted away. Seconds later, two of the three were back, but there was no sign of Sasori.

Tet cursed, calling his voyager and connecting with Ryon and Kei. They made quick work of the enemy robot, turning away as it finally exploded.

"Someone find Stinger." Tet's voice was tight.

Andy called her voyager back and flew off in the direction the Sasori voyager had gone. Eventually she spotted it.

It didn't look badly damaged, but there was no response to her hails.

She landed nearby and approached slowly.

No sign of movement inside, though she could dimly see a slumped form.

She rushed toward him, lifting her hands to scan for the damage.

Concussion from the crash, cracked ribs were visible to her, but nothing else.

She called the team, "I found him," before beginning to heal up some of the damage.

Tet landed first, jogging to their side. "How bad?"

The rest of the team soon followed behind him, their faces worried.

"Concussion and cracked ribs," she answered. "I'm working on healing some of it before we move him."

Tet nodded, then turned. "Get back to the Orion. I want a continuous scan for any more visitors until we leave orbit."

The rest of the team acknowledged and soon they were alone.

Tet watched her work, his lips a tight line. "At least it wasn't worse."

Andy nodded, "His ribs should be alright in a day or two, and I helped a bit with the concussion."

Tet nodded. "I'll remote pilot Sasori. We better get back." He climbed into his voyager and waited.

Andy headed to her voyager and lifted off, heading back to the Orion.

Once both voyagers had landed, Tet gently removed the unconscious Stinger. The half scorpion tried to relax, but seeing his cousin unresponsive still worried him. He looked up to see Andy approaching. "Why hasn't he woken yet?"

"Sometimes concussions and head injuries can do that. I'll keep an eye on him to make sure it's nothing worse."

"Alright." He took the injured ranger to the infirmary, then glanced her over. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"If anyone else got hurt, I'll send them down." Tet quickly left.

She checked Stinger over again before busying herself making an inventory list for the infirmary. She kept glancing over at Stinger though to check on him.

An hour later, he groaned and blinked his eyes open. "The fight?"

"We won. Just relax," she said softly as she approached.

He grimaced. "Some leader. I got my ass handed to me in our first team fight." His tail twitched as he sulked.

"It's alright. Not every battle will go perfectly. At least everyone is alive, right?"

"You'd know better than I would at the moment." He gave her a shaky grin before attempting to sit up and failing. "My head hurts."

"It's still in one piece though." Tet chuckled. "More than I can say for that robot."

Andy went to Stinger and her hands glowed light blue as she focused on his head. She tried to heal him a bit more, "You got a concussion. You also had broken ribs so you should rest for a couple days."

He nodded sleepily. "Not surprised. Was anyone else hurt?"

"Not that I know of," Andy answered.

Tet shook his head. "I made sure to check too. Everyone is fine."

Stinger let his eyes close.

Andy went back to her inventory list when she was done healing him a bit more.

Tet left quietly after watching Stinger fall asleep after warning her "He won't sleep long if I know him. You might want to prepare if he attacks you."

She nodded, "Alright."

Twenty minute later, Tet was proven right as Stinger jumped off the bed and started swinging his tail at invisible opponents.

Andy watched him for a moment, pulling a kunai to block if he came after her. "Stinger? You need to wake up," she said gently.

He paused for a moment, but then resumed his attack. He began coming closer, his eyes unfocused as he growled under his breath. His tail swung at her.

She easily blocked it with the kunai, "Stinger, wake up."

He let out a guttural cry, the only word audible being "Aniki!" His tail whipped around and headed straight for Andy's chest.

She used her speed to dodge, just barely. She then grabbed onto his tail so he couldn't sting her. "Stinger, wake up!"

He jerked, his eyes focusing. He gasped, then began to hyperventilate and shake. "Sorry...sorry..didn't mean to.."

"It's alright," she said softly, pocketing the kunai. "Calm down, deep breaths. Everything is alright."

He struggled for a few minutes, then finally dragged in a breath. When he was semi calm, he sunk to his knees. "This isn't going to work. I can't do this."

"What's wrong?" Andy crouched in front of him.

"I can't lead you guys. If something happens, I could end up killing one of you or worse.. I have to quit. I was kidding myself.." He hung his head in despair. "I should go home and hide."

"It's alright. I'm sure you wouldn't have been offered the position if they didn't think you could do it. Just because you have some issues doesn't mean you can't lead."

"Shou only gave me the job because I was the only one who wanted to still fight." He raised his eyes to hers. "I can't get you killed, Hammy would never forgive me."

"It seemed like she was trying to send me away, so it's not like she doesn't know I'm in danger. Plus, I've been fighting my whole life, it's not like _you_ will cause my death. I can defend myself, obviously." She looked at him, "I'm pretty sure the others probably feel the same."

He shook his head. "She was just worried about you. I don't want to bury anyone else…" He sagged against her as he yawned. "I need coffee."

"You should probably get more rest instead of getting coffee," she said softly.

"What if this happens again?" He looked panicked, his eyes wide.

"Then I'll dodge until I can wake you again," she smiled. "It's alright."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "You shouldn't have to do that."

Andy shrugged, "It's either that or restraining you, and I don't think you want to be restrained."

"Might be a better idea. If you don't dodge fast enough, you will really hate me in the morning. Ask your sister." He slowly rose to lean on the bed shakily.

"Just let me worry about that, get some sleep."

He rolled onto the bed, his eyes closing immediately.

Andy sighed and watched him for a few minutes before going back to organizing her list.

The door slid open to admit Ryon supporting Tet. The Kurasu ranger was semi conscious, blood streaming from a gash on his temple.

"What happened?" Andy helped get Tet into a bed and started healing him.

"Kiba." Ryon's answer was quiet.

Andy nodded and continued her work.

Ryon sighed. "I don't understand why he's so violent against himself."

"I'm sure something happened to traumatize him. I think the only way to understand is if he told us," Andy shrugged. "Not my business to know, just my job to heal what I can."

"He's the last of his planet. Jark Matter wiped them out. He believes it happened because he joined the rebellion." Stinger's voice was soft.

"That's terrible."

"The ruler was offered a choice, to allow Jark Matter to take over or fight. They wanted to protect their people, so they allowed it. Kiba fought back, caused a lot of trouble for Jark. When he was finally caught, they made him watch the destruction before throwing him in a lab. He was rescued after Armage's defeat."

"No wonder he has nightmares," Andy assessed.

Ryon looked about to cry. "I knew his pain was deep, but that.."

Andy finished cleaning up the blood off Tet before looking over at Ryon, "At least now you know." She sighed, "I can't imagine how hard that must be."

Stinger nodded. "Even _I'm_ not completely alone."

"At least he has people here looking out for him."

"Something has to give though. He can't keep doing this. He's sleeping less than the Commander does. Sooner or later he's either going to collapse or get someone killed from being distracted." Ryon began pacing.

"We had a lot of people with nightmares at home but most dealt with hurting others or were non violent. Not sure how to help with it other than keeping him sedated."

Ryon nodded sadly, then glanced at Tet.

The ranger was fully conscious, his eyes downcast. "Can I leave?"

"Yeah, you're good to go," Andy nodded.

He practically ran out of the infirmary, causing Ryon to stare wonderingly after him.

Andy raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

Ryon bowed, then disappeared.

Stinger kept stealing glances at Andy, his eyes distant.

Andy went back to work, occasionally glancing over at Stinger. When she finished her list, she sat down at the desk, silently rereading it.

Suddenly Stinger was at her side, his face nervous.

"You okay?" Andy looked over at him.

He nodded wordlessly, then kissed her.

Andy was surprised for a second before kissing him back.

When they parted, Stinger was shaking. Before she could say anything, he ran out of the infirmary.

Andy stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what just happened. She had enjoyed the kiss and definitely felt sparks, but was confused at his directness and the fact that they'd only met a few days before. She was also confused at him running. She shook her head and left the infirmary, heading to her room to try to sleep.

The next few days, she barely saw him. The few times she had, he'd avoided her, even fleeing a training exercise when she'd been paired with him.

He cautiously poked his head into the kitchen and sighed in relief. He could do this, just grab something and hide in his quarters again. He headed for the fridge, freezing as he heard her voice behind him.

"If you wait just a bit, I'll have something fresh made," she said quietly.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then replied "Don't trouble yourself on my account."

"I was going to be cooking anyway."

"Oh." He mentally swore. He sounded like a moron. What the _hell_ was wrong with him?

She stayed silent, getting the ingredients out and starting the stove.

He moved to the table, staring down at it as he tried to unscramble his brain. He was an adult, for the gods' sake. He could take a little rejection. He took a deep breath and spoke. "About the other day.."

She looked over, "You've been avoiding me ever since.."

He cringed. "Sorry. I just didn't know how you would take it.."

"You could have just asked," she said softly. "I was surprised, but after you ran I worried maybe I did something wrong.."

"I'm an idiot. How is it I'm more scared right now than when we faced Armage?" He began shredding a napkin in his anxiety.

"I guess the question now is, _why _did you kiss me?"

"Would you believe I'm falling for you?" He somehow managed to get the words out and mentally praised his voice for remaining calm.

"You only just met me," she commented before stirring something on the stove.

"I _know _that. My head does anyway.. My heart? Not so much." He dropped the napkin into a trash can. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same. And if I've overstepped, please let me know. You can hit me if you want."

She filled a plate and brought it over to him, kissing his cheek, "I hadn't really thought of it before, I'm still taking in all this new stuff and trying to get settled, but since we kissed.. It's been hard to take my mind off you."

He blushed a deep red, swallowing hard as he asked softly "Really?"

She nodded before going to get her own plate. She sat down across from him.

He hadn't dared to look at her, afraid he might be dreaming. He slowly took a bite of the food, his mind jumbled. Then he spoke. "So you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad," she gave a small chuckle.

His lips quirked up slightly as he continued to eat. When he was done, he looked at her. "If you want me to stop, we can just act like it didn't happen."

She looked at him a moment, "What part of 'hard to take my mind off you' would make you think I want you to stop?"

He ruffled his hair nervously. "I'm kind of new to this.." After a minute, he leaned across the table and kissed her softly.

Andy kissed back, a smile spreading on her face as they parted.

He watched her, then gave her a smile of his own. "What are we now?"

Andy looked thoughtful, "What do you want to be?"

"Married." The moment the words came out, he paled. _Something was definitely wrong with him._ He tried to laugh, but nothing came out.

Andy let out a small chuckle, "How about boyfriend and girlfriend first?"

"That's probably much better." He exhaled sharply. "I can't believe I said married."

She laughed, "It's okay."

He gave a small chuckle. "I _am _an idiot."

She smiled before taking their plates to the sink to wash them.

He was still shaking his head as the ship shook. "What the hell?"

The comm went off, Tet's voice hurried. "Jark is taking the offensive. We have several ships firing on us. Stinger, you better get up here."

"What can I do to help?" Andy looked at him worriedly.

"Pray." He touched the comm. "On my way." He gave her cheek a kiss as he left.

Andy took a deep breath, hoping they'd take care of the ships quickly.

Stinger entered the bridge. "Report!"

Tet and Kiba answered in unison. "Three ships. Standard Jark. They're aiming at our weapons and engines. Warp drive is down."

"Trying to bring us down? That's new." Stinger's eyes took in the scans. "I want you two here. Tell Kei and Ryon to meet me in the Bay. We'll run interference until you get warp back up."

Andy looked out one of the windows, seeing the ships firing.

Sasori voyager appeared, firing at one ship until the ship exploded. It started toward another when a lucky hit caused several explosions and it began tumbling away.

Umihebi voyager attempted to stop it, but was also fired upon and began falling in the other direction.

Kouma finally took the ships out, then Ryon commed the ship. "I need some assistance. I will go after Kei."

Tet answered him. "I'll find Stinger. Andy, be prepared in the infirmary."

Andy headed to the infirmary and paced as she waited for them.

Ten minutes later, Ryon was helping a shaken Kei in. The snake ranger was pale, but had no visible injuries.

"Found him unconscious. His life support was fried, so I decided to err on the side of safety and bring him here." He looked around, his eyes worried. "Tet has not returned with Stinger?"

Andy shook her head, trying to not worry. She focused on Kei, getting him sitting on a bed before checking his vitals.

Kei shook his head at her. "I'm fine. Just need to remember how to breathe. Think my air went out and that's why I blacked out."

She continued to check his vitals anyway to double check he was alright. "Just take it easy for a bit to make sure there's no damage from oxygen loss."

He nodded and lay back.

"Coming in with Stinger." Tet's voice was grim. "It's not good."

Andy waited for him next to a bed, ready to check Stinger over.

Fifteen minutes passed, then Tet was carrying the Sasori ranger in. He'd done preliminary first aid, bandaging the worst injuries.

Stinger was pale, far too much blood staining the bandages wrapped around his head and abdomen.

"Apparently he managed to get out of his voyager, but then ran into indavers." Tet's voice was quiet. "He was still fighting when I found him."

Andy nodded, quickly getting a transfusion set up before working on closing the wounds. Her hands glowed as she worked, spending the next couple hours doing what she could. She cleaned him up and rebandaged anything she hadn't fully healed before sitting in the chair next to him.

The others were gone, save Kei who was watching Stinger worriedly. "How is he?"

"I've healed most of his injuries, especially the worst ones. The transfusion is helping with the blood loss. Now he just needs rest."

"Are the battles going to get worse?" He sighed and fiddled with his jacket. "I've never seen him this bad."

"I don't know," she said quietly. "How long have you known him?"

"About six months. That's when we graduated Rebellion training and were assigned here. Was really worried if I'd live up to expectations from one of the legendary saviors. But he just accepted us and has tried his best to get us easy battles."

Andy nodded, "Just because Armage is gone, doesn't mean the battles are going to be easier. I figure it'll get worse before it gets better."

"I haven't been this scared since Jark attacked my planet.."

Andy sighed, "War can be scary, but if you focus on your fear and emotions too much, it'll distract you from the important things."

He took a deep breath and nodded, then looked over as Stinger's eyes cracked open.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is fine," Andy answered.

"Good.." His voice faded as he lost consciousness again.

Kei watched him, affection in his eyes. "He doesn't care about himself much does he? Always worried about us."

Andy looked at Stinger with a soft smile, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Kei gave her a wry smile, then headed for the door.

She looked up at the movement, "You feeling back to normal?"

He nodded. "Just tired now. Keep an eye on him. Hammy told us he has a tendency to sneak out of the infirmary if something happens and he feels the need to fight." He disappeared.

Andy went back to watching Stinger, losing track of the time.

His eyes began to flutter, then opened. He narrowed his eyes at Andy. "Why aren't you in bed?"

She raised an eyebrow then looked over at the clock, "Didn't realize it was that late."

"You should get some sleep. Stop fretting over me." He began to rise, grimacing as he did. "I'll get out of your hair."

"It's my job to take care of whoever's in the infirmary," she answered. "And you need to rest more."

"I'm..fine." He panted through waves of pain. "I should go to the bridge."

"Just lay back down before I make you. I'm sure the others have the bridge handled."

He gave her a weak glare when the pain had receded some. "I'm the Commander here."

"You can command from the bed. If you really want to go, I guess I won't stop you. But you'll just pass out and end up back here anyway."

He scowled and his tail twitched. "I don't like you right now. What if something happens?"

"I'm sure the others can handle it. Isn't that what being a team is? Trusting the others?" She sighed, "And you don't have to like me right now. My job is to try to take care of the team, and since you're injured, it's my job to care about you even if you want to be a stubborn ass about it."

"I do trust them. I don't trust Jark Matter." He slowly laid back with a chuckle. "I am a stubborn ass aren't I?"

Andy gave him a small smile, "Only a little."

"How badly am I hurt anyway?" He winced as he touched the bandages.

"I healed the majority of the wounds. You had a lot of blood loss, head injury, multiple wounds. You're a lot better now than you were. I can work on healing you some more now that I've sat and rested a bit."

"Don't wear yourself out. If something happens, you need to be ready." Stinger let his eyes close briefly.

"I'll be fine," she answered before raising her hands above him and beginning to focus on healing.


	2. Chapter 2

Stinger paced the bay, his hands fidgeting with his scarf.

The Oushi voyager soon landed, Champ exiting.

Stinger stopped, glaring at him. "You're late."

"Like you're always on time, aibou."

The scorpion grumbled under his breath. "Did you win?"

"Of course," Champ laughed.

Stinger chuckled finally, clasping hands with the bull. "Glad I have someone who won't drive me crazy here."

"New team that bad?"

"Not all of them. But the two that are in leadership positions are driving me crazier than Lucky, Shou and Balance put together."

Champ chuckled, "Though it doesn't take much to annoy you."

"They ganged up on me! I'm only allowed on ship.." They came into the kitchen and Stinger scowled at Andy. "_She_ conspired to get me stuck here."

"Stuck here?" Champ looked at him.

"I'm not allowed on the bridge or near my voyager.." Stinger stuck his tongue out at the girl cooking.

"Only because you aren't fully healed yet," Andy answered as she stirred something.

"Mother hen.." Stinger winced as he sat down muttering.

"New cook?" Champ glanced over at her.

"Cook and medic," she answered.

"Meet Hammy's younger sister, Andy." Stinger leaned against the wall and sighed. "I understand the voyager, but the bridge?"

"Just another couple days until you're better. I can try doing more healing to speed it up more," Andy answered.

"Nice to meet you," Champ nodded to her. She gave him a smile in response.

"Fine." Stinger pulled out a painkiller, swallowing it dry under Champ's worried gaze. "What?"

"How bad were you hurt, aibou?"

"Bad enough that everyone was jumpy. Not quite as bad as Lucky that one time, almost as bad as Garu when we shut down the barrier to Southern Cross."

Champ nodded, "It's good they're taking care of you."

"I guess. I wasn't originally going to have a medic full time. But then Andy came aboard." He sent a soft smile at her back.

Champ looked between the two then quietly asked, "Something more going on?"

Stinger turned red, quickly reaching for a bottle of water to forestall answering. After a minute of drinking, he put the bottle down. "If you tell Balance, I _will _dismantle you slowly."

"Does Hammy know?"

Stinger paled and shook his head. "She'd kill me."

"So tell me more about her," Champ chuckled softly.

"She isn't afraid to call me on my shit. She doesn't treat us any differently, even though she's had to take care of us during our nightmares. She doesn't coddle us but she always listens. She's perfect.." His eyes went soft as she approached the table.

Andy put a bowl down in front of him with a smile before getting her own and sitting down.

"So how are you liking it here?" Champ looked over at her.

She nodded, "It's nice. Glad to be away from home."

Stinger began scrolling through his datapad as he ate. He scowled as he read something, then sighed. "Who wants to help me kill the Supreme Commander?"

"What did he do now?"

"He wants to raise morale. Suggested a reunion ball." Stinger rolled his eyes. "**I** am _not _doing that."

"You don't want to get the team back together?" Champ looked at him. "Or you just don't want to dance?"

"I don't dance. And we're so spread out, it would be a logistical nightmare to coordinate. Plus, if there's an attack somewhere.." Stinger looked at them. "What? I'm being practical."

"Can't you just send them their voyagers to bring them to the dance?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

He scowled. "Dammit. Do you really want to meet everyone that bad? And what are you going to do when Hammy comes?"

"I didn't really get to catch up with her before leaving.. it would be nice to see her," Andy said quietly.

"Alright, I'll send Shou an acceptance message." He finished his food. "I just hope nothing happens before the ball."

"You don't have to accept just because I want to see my sister. You seem really against the idea of a dance. Maybe suggest something else?"

"Like that insane dragon will listen? Remember, I ditched dance practice, but everyone else had to do it. Ask him." He jerked a thumb toward the quiet Champ.

"Well, you can just stand by the wall and look grumpy all night," Champ laughed.

Stinger gave him a mock glare. "You're supposed to be on my side, aibou."

Champ chuckled in response.

Andy finished her food and took their bowls to start washing them.

"How long are you here for?" Stinger sipped his water as he looked at his partner.

"I have a few weeks until my next match."

"Good. You can tag team with me against her and Tet." Stinger chuckled.

"They might have a point about you waiting until you're healed, aibou."

"Should have known you'd back them.." Stinger stuck his tongue out before trying to hide a wince.

Champ just shook his head at him.

Stinger gave him a wry look, then laid his head on his arms. He focused on breathing as slowly as possible.

When Andy was done with the dishes, she sat back down beside him and raised her hands, working on healing him some more.

"How do you do that?" Champ asked her.

"It's a jutsu."

"So you're a ninja like your sister."

"Yeah, but she's not focused on the medical stuff like I am." After a little while, she asked Stinger, "How do you feel?"

"Between you and the meds, much better thanks. Mind if I sleep here?"

Andy shrugged, "If you really want to."

Champ shook his head, "I could just carry you to your room if you need."

Stinger looked embarrassed for a moment, then sighed. "Go ahead. Probably the only way I'm getting there."

Champ chuckled and moved to lift his partner.

"Have a good night," Andy smiled at him before they left the room.

"Where the hell did they all come from?!" Stinger slashed another indaver aside, then swore as a group of them charged forward. "I thought Jark was gone from this system?"

Tet and Kiba shook their heads as they fought. "Info was wrong..again."

Champ sliced through more, back to back with Stinger as indavers approached from the other side.

Andy kept throwing kunai into them until they collapsed. She was shooting any that got past her kunais. She looked out and saw another large swarm of them approaching.

"Retreat to the voyagers! Take them out from the air!" Stinger pushed an indaver away, stabbing it as he gave the order.

Andy worked on fighting her way to her voyager, pulling up used kunai when she got the chance.

Stinger was halfway to his when he felt a burning pain in his back. He looked down as he demorphed, staring quizzically at the sword sticking out of his chest. Then he was kicked off, sprawling face down on the ground. He vaguely heard Champ shout, then his eyes closed and the darkness swept him away.

"Aibou!"

Andy turned when she heard Champ. She froze, noticing Stinger on the ground. Blasting through indavers, she made her way toward him.

Champ lifted the scorpion and started carrying him toward the voyagers.

Andy rushed over and knelt beside Stinger as Champ laid him on the floor of his voyager. She started scanning him over, hands shaking as she noticed the puddle forming around him. "No.."

"Andy?" Champ looked at his friend sadly. "He's gone, isn't he?"

"He can't be.." Tears started streaming down her face, still hidden by her helmet. Her hands glowed as she tried to heal him.

Champ tried to pull her away from him, "Andy, he's gone.."

"It's all my fault.." Andy muttered.

"It's not your fault."

"Everyone who gets close to me dies.." she sobbed, her words almost unintelligible as she continued to try to heal Stinger.

Champ continued to try to pull her away, finally getting her to her feet.

She was fighting against him, suddenly stopping when she noticed her kyutama starting to glow. Blue light shot out from it and surrounded Stinger. She watched in confusion until it faded away.

Stinger sucked in a shaky breath, but didn't open his eyes.

Andy moved closer, checking him over. His injuries were gone and he seemed to be sleeping.

"I don't understand.."

"He's alive?"

She nodded slowly.

"Your kyutama must have saved him somehow," Champ assessed.

Andy looked up, "We should check on the others.."

"I'll do that. You keep an eye on him."

Andy knelt beside Stinger again, tears still streaming in her helmet as she tried to take in everything that just happened.

The floor shook under her, a crash sounding nearby.

Andy got up and headed out to check what was going on.

A Morimarz was engaging the voyagers. Champ was headed toward the downed Karasu as it sparked dangerously.

Champ pulled the door open, catching Tet as he tumbled into his arms. "Andy!"

Andy rushed over to him, looking Tet over quickly.

Blood matted his hair and streamed down the left side of his face. More blood seeped through his jacket from wounds on his back and chest.

"Moo, he's bad."

Andy's hands started glowing as she worked on healing him. She focused her energy into him, closing the wounds up as quickly as she could. She continued until she started feeling dizzy. "We'll get him to the ship and clean him up. He should be alright now that I've healed most of him."

"Andy?" Ryon's voice came through her blaster. "Is everything alright?" His question was punctuated by the morimarz exploding.

"It's a long story, but yeah everything's alright."

"Do you need help getting back?"

"No, I think Champ and I can handle getting them to the ship okay."

Champ moved Tet into his voyager as Andy headed to her own and started it up. She looked over at Stinger who was still sleeping. Once back to the ship, she carried him to the infirmary as Champ moved Tet into the bed next to Stinger. Andy started cleaning Tet up, bandaging any wounds she hadn't healed yet. She glanced over at Stinger before heading out of the infirmary. Champ watched her leave before looking back at the two men in the beds.

Kiba met her in the hall. "What happened? Are they alright?"

"Stinger's fine, just sleeping. Tet is bandaged up and will be sore for a while but he'll be alright."

He released the breath he'd been holding and nodded. "Good. We'll hold down the bridge until the Commander is awake." He turned away with a wince and began walking down the hall.

"Do you need to be checked over too?" Andy asked quietly.

"Don't worry about me." He said over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Andy headed to her room, curling up in her bed and trying to figure out what happened. She was crying until she finally fell asleep.

Stinger slowly blinked his eyes open, staring at the infirmary ceiling in confusion. He remembered the sword, hurriedly looking down at his chest. "I was stabbed.."

"You died, aibou. Her kyutama brought you back."

He shot up and stared at Champ. "How? Is she okay?"

"Physically she's fine. She seemed pretty messed up with you dying.. And I have no idea. It started glowing, then you did, then you were alive again."

Stinger ran a hand through his hair as he tried to come to grips with the situation. "It felt almost like when we took down Armage and came back.." He slid off the bed, looking at Tet. "He okay?"

"She did some healing on him and said he'd be okay before she disappeared."

"I'll find her. You should check the bridge. Knowing the others, there may be injuries they're hiding. Drag them down here before Andy finds out and starts yelling." He left the infirmary and headed toward her quarters. When he arrived, he took a deep breath, then knocked.

Andy got up slowly, moving to the door and opening it. She looked out at him, "Hey."

He gave her a soft smile. "You okay? I'm sorry you saw that."

"I'm fine," she answered quietly.

"Liar. You can't be cause I sure as hell ain't." He fidgeted with his scarf as he stared at the floor.

She took a deep breath, "Why don't you come in and we can talk?"

He gave her another smile. "I'm not intruding?"

She shook her head, "You're fine." She went and sat down, messing with a bracelet she was wearing.

He stepped inside as the door closed behind him. "It's funny. I shouldn't be so weirded out about this since this _is_ the second time I've died."

"Second time?"

"Died during one of the last battles of the war. Got absorbed in Don Armage as a part of Lucky's plan. Then I got revived." He sat down in her desk chair. "But this time, I'm wondering why."

She shook her head, "The kyutama did it. I don't know how."

"Champ told me. He also said you were pretty messed up emotionally."

She looked down, "My last boyfriend was killed in battle..."

"I'm sorry. Then I go and ask you to date me, and then this.. I'm surprised you haven't called it off." He looked at her quietly. "Or is this why you wanted to talk? I understand and I can respect your decision." He began to stand.

"Why would I?"

"Because you don't need a repeat of your first boyfriend? Because it's hard enough seeing me hurt, if it goes badly again you want to protect your heart? Because I'm a lousy boyfriend? Pick a reason." He leaned on the desk and didn't look at her.

"This already was a repeat, but you're here now.." she sighed, "And it's been kind of hard getting close to anyone.. first my parents, then brother, then boyfriend.. but somehow you've worked your way in and I don't want to lose you too."

"I can't imagine what you've been through. I don't want to hurt you. If it gets to be too much, I'll understand if you want some distance. I know I'm not good boyfriend material, but I do love you."

"Really?"

"What part are you asking about?" His lips quirked.

"You love me?"

He nodded. "More than I can stand sometimes. I want to be with you forever or until something happens that can't be fixed." He watched her expression, then nervously spoke again. "I'm going too fast aren't I? I'm sorry, I'll back off." He began heading to the door.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him around, kissing him hard.

He looked at her in shock. "Andy?"

"I think I love you too."

His eyes widened and he stuttered "Re-really?"

She nodded in response.

His knees buckled as he asked "Why?" in a faint voice.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not worth it.. I kill everything I touch." He whispered.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not sure what you've been through either, but I doubt that. And I think you're worth it. You're a great person, Stinger."

He knelt on her floor, shaking his head. "My planet was wiped out because of me..My brother died in my place. Hell, Champ even died because of me! I don't want that to happen to you.." Tears streaked his face.

She wrapped her arms around him, "It won't."

He looked at her. "How can you say that? It could have been you today instead of me. You should run far away from me."

"Trying to push me away won't work," she said softly. "And I guess I can't be sure I won't die, it's part of war. But I'd rather be with you than not."

"I'm a mess.. Everyone thinks I've dealt with what happened, but you've seen me during the night. I don't want you to have to deal with my demons."

"Let me help you," she said gently.

"How do you help my people being dead because of me? My brother slaughtered them when he joined Jark Matter, but left me alive to rub it in. He killed Champ because I was naive and stupid. I almost killed my team because I went after him alone and got caught and brainwashed.. I'm a liability, yet Shou gave me this job. I don't understand! Why doesn't everyone run away from me?"

"Because, they see the good in you. You're only focusing on the bad things in your life, but I know you've done a lot of good things too." She hugged him again, "I'm sorry you've had to deal with so much. If I could take your pain away, I would."

He clung shaking to her as he cried until he couldn't anymore.

She held him close, running a hand through his hair to try to calm him.

He curled into the touch, his eyes heavy. "I should go."

Her door chimed.

Andy helped Stinger up so he was sitting on the bed. "Let me see who's here, okay?" She headed to the door and opened it.

Ryon stood there, an exasperated look on his face. "Where are the extra sedatives? Kiba not only hid being injured, he won't let us treat him."

"There's some in the infirmary cabinet. Do you guys have it handled or do you need help?"

"I don't want to interrupt anything." The empath said quietly.

"I think he's going to fall asleep soon. He was crying pretty hard. But call me if you do need help with Kiba, okay?"

The empath shot Stinger a gentle look, then nodded at her before heading down the hall.

"You should go help.. I'll just go to my quarters." Stinger was unsuccessfully trying to walk without swaying toward the door.

She wrapped an arm around him, "It's alright. Do you want to stay here?"

"You don't mind?" His brown eyes were dulled by exhaustion.

"Not at all. Come on," she led him to the bed, helping him lay down before laying next to him.

He gave her a soft smile as his eyes closed. He relaxed into her touch as he fell asleep.

Her blaster chimed repeatedly.

Andy answered quietly, "What's up?"

"Kiba's taken Ryon hostage in the infirmary." Kei's voice was quiet. "He passed out and now is in a nightmare. He thinks Ryon is the one who destroyed his planet."

Andy sighed, "Be right there." She kissed Stinger's cheek before heading out of the room. When she got to the infirmary, she went to the door slowly, "Kiba?"

"Stay away or he dies now!" The lynx ranger yelled, his voice defiant.

"Kiba, you need to wake up." She didn't move closer.

"You're trying to trick me! So I won't kill this bastard!" He held a scalpel to Ryon's throat.

The Kouma ranger's face was impassive, only his eyes showing his sadness.

Andy looked thoughtful for a moment, then moved quickly. She tossed a kunai which hit Kiba's hand, knocking the scalpel from it. She then was behind him, grabbing onto his arms. "Kiba, wake up."

Ryon turned, staring into Kiba's eyes. "You are safe among friends, Kiba. Wake up and let us help you."

Kiba struggled, then blinked. "Ryon? Andy? What the hell?" He grimaced at the pain in his hand and side.

"You are injured. We tried to treat you when you lost consciousness and then became violent."

Andy let go of his arms, stepping away, "Just sit on one of the beds and I'll heal you up."

Kiba looked shell shocked, but followed instructions.

Ryon shook his head. "My friend, you need to deal with your trauma."

Andy quietly started healing him, focusing on the wound in his side first.

Kiba stared at the floor. "Maybe I should quit the team before I hurt someone."

"You don't have to quit the team. We care about you and just want to help," Andy said softly.

He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "Why? I'm just a problem. I should have died when my planet did."

"You're our friend. You aren't a problem, and you're alive for a reason. I'm sure you are here to be of help to others, which is why you're perfect for the team."

He didn't answer, his eyes distant.

Ryon sighed. "I hope you can get through to him. I've been trying since we met."

"Well, someone has to get through eventually."

"I hope so, for his sake." The empath left the infirmary quietly.

"Kiba? How are you feeling?"

"Truthfully? Worthless. But I'm used to it." He kept staring at the floor.

"You're far from worthless, but I'm not sure how to convince you of that," she sighed. "But I'm here if you want to talk about it."

He looked at her. "I couldn't stop them from dying..I tried to make a deal to save them..The Malistrate laughed at me.." He began sobbing, his shoulders shaking violently.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't imagine how you feel," she gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Why didn't they kill me too?" His look was lost and hurt.

"I don't know, but you're alive and you should make the most of the life you have."

"I don't know how.. I keep waiting to die."

"You should try to enjoy living. Enjoy what you have now, your teammates and friends. You're a kyuranger too, you can help so many people."

He gave a small nod, starting to wipe his eyes before he winced at his hand.

She moved and her hands started glowing as she worked on healing it.

Tet began to stir, his eyes blinking slowly open. "Oww."

Andy finished helping heal Kiba before going over to Tet and checking him over.

He gave a shaky grin. "I guess we all made it?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah."

Kiba gave her a small smile as he slipped out of the infirmary.

Tet sat up and studied her for a moment. "Something happened, didn't it? And my cousin is in the middle of it. And don't act like we're blind. We know you're together."

Andy sighed, "Yes something happened, and it's complicated but everything is alright."

"My cousin's middle name. I guess I'll just have to believe you." He winced as he moved off the bed. "We survived and that's the important thing, right?"

"Right," she nodded slowly.

"You need to get some rest. You look worse than I feel." Tet kissed her cheek, then disappeared out the door.

She headed back to her room, climbing into bed next to Stinger.

He curled into her, his tail wrapping around her leg.

She soon was asleep, too exhausted to even have any nightmares.

Stinger woke to sunlight. He glanced over and paled as he saw Andy sleeping. He cursed softly as he realized his tail was around her leg and tried to get free without waking her. He was halfway to the door when she spoke.

"Stinger? Are you okay?"

"Nothing hiding in a hole for a century won't cure.." He stopped and turned. "I'm sorry for losing my shit last night."

She shook her head, "It's alright, it happens."

"Not to me. The only other person to ever see me like that was Champ.."

"It's okay," she said softly as she looked at him. "You're allowed to be open with your emotions around me."

He sighed, leaning on the wall. "I'm scared.. I don't want to mess this up with my problems."

"I have problems too, I get it. But it'll be better for you if you don't keep things bottled up."

"You'd think I would have learned that by now..Change of subject. How's Tet?"

"He's doing alright, still sore. He left the infirmary last night."

Stinger nodded, then came back to the bed and sat down. He looked at her quietly. "You sure of _this_?" He pointed to her, then himself.

She nodded quietly.

"I don't want you to regret it, so if you have any doubts.. We can call this off." His eyes watched hers, a mixture of resignation and faint hope in the dark orbs.

"I want to be with you," she said with a small smile.

He exhaled softly, resisting the urge to run away. "Okay." He summoned his courage and leaned forward, kissing her gently.

She kissed back, not wanting to ever part.

His seiza blaster chimed and he reluctantly drew away. "What?"

Kiba's voice answered. "Shou wants to talk to you."

"Dammit. I'm coming.." He gave a wry smile to her. "We'll pick this up later."

She nodded, "Have fun."

He snorted. "Fun is _not_ a word I associate with Dragon."

He left her alone, heading into his office. He turned on his terminal. "Supreme Commander?"

Andy got up and showered before heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast. When she was done, she sat and ate quietly before getting to her morning training.

Kei was practicing his archery, giving her a smile when she entered. "Morning."

"Hey," she smiled back.

"Is Stinger alright? He was in here beating the hell out of the bag and muttering threats against Supreme Commander earlier. I was waiting for steam to escape his ears."

"I don't know, last I heard, Supreme Commander was calling him."

Kei chuckled. "Who wants to bet Stinger was ordered to do something he thinks is ridiculous?"

"Probably," Andy chuckled softly.

"Andy, please calm the Commander down before I develop a migraine." Ryon walked in, rubbing his forehead.

Andy nodded, "Where is he?"

"His quarters."

Andy sighed and headed out of the room and down to Stinger's room. She knocked on the door gently.

He opened it, about to growl. He stopped when he saw her. "I guess you heard?"

"All I know is you're angry about something. What happened?"

He sighed, moving back to allow her in. "I've been ordered on a reconnaissance mission. Shou wants us to return to Headquarters, then you guys will wait for me."

"What kind of recon mission?"

"A dangerous one. Apparently some of my old contacts have reported a build up of forces on Solaria. Since they are only willing to deal with me.." He flopped on the bed wearily.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A week at least. But if the rumors are true..I might not make it back." He gave her a resigned look.

"Can't you take us with you?"

"Too much chance of discovery. Not wise to bring a team." He threw his pillow at the door. "Think this is karma? Finally get a chance at happiness.."

Andy looked at him for a moment before sitting down next to him, "Try to stay positive. Maybe it won't go as bad as you think."

He gave her a look, then pulled up the reports on his blaster. "Wanna bet?"

_Report of troop movements:_

_Sightings of twelve morimarz along with at least 1000 indaver and assorted troops. Suggest recon to discover reason and potential plans._

Andy shook her head, "Why would he send you on something like that? He's crazy."

He chuckled. "Not arguing about the crazy part. But partly because they are my contacts who only trust me, partly because of my experience. I was originally a deep cover spy within Jark Matter before the Kyurangers were formed."

Andy nodded quietly.

"I don't want to go. I even tried to get him to let me bring you. But he doesn't think it would work." He hung his head.

"I don't have experience with recon," she sighed. "But I am good at being sneaky. Did you know there's a jutsu for going invisible?"

His eyes brightened. "Really?" He sighed. "You have experience where it counts, namely keeping my ass alive."

"It _would _be good for you to have a medic with you.."

"So you have a plan? Or do you want to plead your case to Shou?"

"Do you think he'd listen? Or should I just happen to sneak aboard your voyager before you leave?" She chuckled.

"Maybe if you point out the need for a medic emphatically enough? I do like the sneaky aspect though." He ruffled his hair in aggravation. "Honestly, I almost refused."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because he pointed out if this **is **a buildup to Jark trying to invade systems again and I could have prevented it, I'd never forgive myself. And he's absolutely right."

Andy nodded in understanding. "Do you really want me to try to go? Because if you do, I'll go whether the Supreme Commander wants me to or not."

"I want to survive this. I haven't been alone in awhile and I know I'm rusty. One mistake.." He rubbed his face as he trailed off dejectedly. "I shouldn't even be telling you this."

Andy nodded, "I'll talk to him."

Stinger gave her a half smile, then winced and held his ribcage. "Thank you. We'll be at Headquarters in four hours."

"What did you do?" she asked in reference to his wince.

"The punching bag punched back. It's not a big deal."

Andy moved slightly and raised her hands, working on healing him up.

He relaxed, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Rest until we get there, okay?" She said softly. "Or do you want me to make you lunch?"

"I did kind of miss breakfast.. And dinner.." He flinched at her look.

She shook her head and stood, holding her hand out to him, "Let's go get you something to eat."

He took it slowly, exhaling as they left his quarters.

Ryon passed them and gave her a relieved smile before disappearing.

Andy held the kitchen door open for Stinger before going to grab some ingredients and began making their meal. "So, what is this recon planet like?"

"Hot. And dry. Honestly, it reminded me a lot of home." Stinger pulled a water bottle out of the fridge as he watched her. "You might be uncomfortable."

She nodded, "Alright." She then looked thoughtful, "What was your home like? Other than hot and dry?"

"We were limited resources, but had our own festivals and celebrations. After Jark Matter, we scavenged what we could to survive. I didn't question anything because it was normal to me." His voice was wistful, his eyes distant. "There were dangers, but it was home."

"What kind of festivals did you have?"

"Coming of age, marriages. A festival for the winter Solstice and the summer one too, I think. A festival for the children where they gave out paper for the writing of wishes." He gave a fond smile. "We always tried to match wishes with their writers."

"Sounds nice," Andy stirred something on the stove.

"It was. I miss it." He shook his head and sat down, playing with the bottle label. "What's your world like? Hammy never talked much about relatives. Didn't even know she had siblings."

"It's pretty safe for the children, they stay protected in the village. When you finish school and training, you become an adult and get thrown into battle. Even though we're trained for it, it can be kind of rough for those who graduate earlier. There's a few celebrations but we're often at war with our rival villages, so most adults don't get to enjoy them." She sighed, "Yeah, there were three of us, me, Hammy, and our older brother Avery."

"I had an older brother once." He shook his head. "Want to see our largest predator?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He called up the information on his blaster, then showed her.

A massive scorpion stared at her from an image file.

Stinger grinned. "They're carnivorous."

"Damn. That seems terrifying."

"You're telling me. We lived in tents. One more thing, they're nocturnal. We weren't. We were always trying to make sure we stayed out of their territory. Twin dangers of them and possible freezing to death. We don't do well in cold temperatures."

"We had houses but camped a lot for fun or during battle. At least the weather was mild most of the time."

"Lucky you." He gave a laugh, then shut off his blaster. "Would you help with something? If we survive this mission?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Trying to develop an antidote to mine and Tet's poison. Just in case something happens. Before you ask, yes one exists already. But that's for other people stung. Not one for us."

Andy nodded, "It shouldn't be too hard with the technology we have here."

"True. But it would be dangerous. We'd have to test it, which means one of us would have to use Antares."

Andy raised an eyebrow again.

"It's a secret clan technique. Boosts combat ability and stamina in battle. Downside? Kills the user in three days. I almost died using it during the war."

Andy nodded slowly, "We'll come up with something."

He gave her a soft smile, then sniffed the air. "That smells wonderful. Spada may have been dethroned."

Andy chuckled and filled two bowls, taking them to the table and placing one in front of him. "What kind of foods did you have on your planet?"

"Mostly roots and vegetables. Desert rat was a common delicacy. Some wild fruits. Occasional breads for festivals."

Andy nodded as she started to eat.

He ate quickly, kissing her cheek when he was finished. "Definitely the new queen of the kitchen."

She chuckled, "Sure you aren't just biased?"

He laughed. "It's a distinct possibility." He sighed as his blaster chimed. "What now?"

Tet's dry voice came back. "If you're done necking with our medic, Shou is on comm again. Sounds urgent."

"Ah hell. I'll be right there." He yawned and kissed her again. "Pray for me?"

She nodded, "Try to convince him to let me go with you if you have the chance."

"If I can stay awake. I'd wonder if my body had really been fixed, but I won't insult your abilities." He started to rise as he yawned again.

"Do you want me to go with you to keep you awake?"

"I think you better. Unless he tells me something that puts me in orbit."

Andy nodded and stood, following him out of the kitchen.

They arrived in Stinger's office and he switched on his terminal. "Supreme Commander. Has something happened?"

"Reports from the planet are coming in that the situation is getting worse. You should probably head out sooner than originally planned."

Stinger sighed, then nodded. "Okyu. I'll leave immediately. I'll have the Orion continue to Headquarters. I'll contact you when I find out anything." He gave Andy a quick smile.

"Alright," Shou nodded.

"Sir?" Andy spoke up, moving next to Stinger.

"You're one of the new recruits, right?"

"Hammy's sister, Andy," she nodded. "I was hoping to talk to you about going with Stinger on his mission."

"I already told him no," Shou answered.

"I know, but I think I could be of help. I'm a trained medic and I think I could be of use to Stinger while on his mission. I also am a trained ninja and have techniques for staying hidden and invisible."

Shou looked thoughtful.

"He's been injured pretty bad recently and I'm worried he'll get hurt worse. I can at least help keep him alive."

The dragon nodded, "Alright."

Andy gave him a smile, "Thank you, sir."

Stinger had been startled at her mention of his injuries, but managed to hide it well enough. He waited until Shou disconnected, then turned to her. "Why did you tell him that?"

"Thought it might help," Andy shrugged.

"I didn't report it. If the situation wasn't so serious, he'd have singed my backside. Anyway, get ready and meet me in the bay in ten." He headed for the door. "I'm going to tell Tet the plan change."

She nodded and went to grab a bag filled with supplies she might need.

Stinger was waiting for her, his tail twitching in worry. "Maybe we should rethink this."

"Rethink what?"

"You going. If something happens, Hammy will kill me." He was jumpy, pacing the floor.

"I'm going," she answered plainly.

"Don't get killed. If something happens and it comes down to you or me, choose yourself. That's an order."

"You don't get killed either," she answered. "Are we taking one voyager or two?"

"Let's just take one. Less risk of one of us getting shot down."

Andy nodded, "Alright."

He opened his voyager for her, his hand shaking.

Andy climbed in and waited for him.

He took a deep breath, then followed. He quickly set course, then autopilot. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he fought panic.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I don't want you hurt.. I shouldn't have told you."

"I don't want you hurt either," she took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'd rather risk getting hurt to be here with you than waiting and wondering if you were ever coming back."

"I guess so." He was quiet, his eyes still closed. "I don't deserve any of this."

"What do you mean?"

"The promotion, the team's trust, you. I should be in a cell for disobeying orders and insubordination. Maybe even add attempted murder."

"You deserve all of it. I wish you'd see that," she kissed his hand.

"Old habits, you know. I'm hopeless." His lips quirked slightly as he opened his eyes to look at her. "Just keep drilling it in and maybe one day.."

She gave him a small smile. "So, after we survive this, will you go to the dance with me?"

He chuckled. "I forgot about that. What's it say when I actually have started looking forward to it? And I'd be honored."

She smiled, "Can't wait."

He gave her a crooked grin, then yawned. "Two hour flight. Tempted to sleep the whole way."

"Sleep," she said softly. "I'll keep an eye on everything."

He finally nodded, leaning his head back as his eyes closed. A few minutes later, his breathing evened out.

Andy smiled as she watched him then stared out the window at the stars passing by.

Two hours later, the voyager lurched as it was hit repeatedly.

Stinger jolted awake. "What the hell?"

"We just started getting shot at," Andy answered as she tried to find where the shooting was coming from.

A morimarz suddenly materialized behind them.

"Crap. So much for being unnoticed. Strap in." Stinger armed the lasers and swung the voyager around to fire.

Andy quickly buckled herself in, watching with worry.

Stinger traded shots for several minutes, then swore as the morimarz channeled all its energy and blasted it at them. He tried to get some distance, but the laser hit the controls and sent them spinning into the atmosphere. His head slammed into the cockpit and the world went black. He tumbled from the pilot's seat.

Andy was jerked around as the voyager plummeted to the ground. She felt pain in her ribs from the straps as the ship hit the planet. She was disoriented for a few moments, then she looked over at Stinger and worked on checking him over.

Broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, probable concussion. A small cut bled on his cheek.

She focused on healing what she could, putting his shoulder back in place, making sure the ribs were in the right positions and started healing them back together, then focused on his head, healing the small cut then what she could of his concussion.

"We need to get away from here. They'll be looking for us." His eyes were dazed, but his voice was strong.

Andy nodded, "Are you able to move? I'm sure your head still hurts a lot."

"Doesn't matter. We need to find a place to lay low, then I have to meet my contact. And no, you aren't coming. He'll rabbit if I don't come alone."

Andy nodded, "Alright. Let's find somewhere," she started to move.

He forced himself to move, ignoring the pounding in his head. He headed for a dilapidated motel he'd used years ago as a safehouse. Once they were in a room, he swayed drunkenly. "We should be safe here…"

"Lay down, let me try to heal you some more," she said quietly.

He made his way unsteadily to the bed, collapsing with a groan.

Andy sat down next to him, ignoring the pain from her ribs as she moved to heal him. She focused on his head for a while, trying to ease the pain.

He fought the darkness, the pain easing. He had to find a way to keep Andy safe while he met his contact. Then they had to figure out how to get back to the Orion. He sighed, then sat up. "You need to make sure they don't find you while I'm gone."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you," she admitted.

"I'll be fine. Wait two hours after I leave. If I'm not back, you get back to the voyager and contact Headquarters. Have them send your voyager if Sasori isn't operational. Then get your ass off Solaria and back to the team."

"Where are you going?"

"Into the city. There are a few spots my contact could be holed up and I'll have to check them all." He stood shakily and headed for the door. "Remember, two hours. If I'm not back, I'm probably not coming. Stay alive and safe."

Andy nodded slowly.

He gave her a soft smile, then slipped out the door.

Andy sat back on the bed, checking the time. She stared at the wall in silence, occasionally checking the time.

Two hours passed with no sign of Stinger.

She waited a while longer before slipping out of the room. She headed back to the voyager and called the Orion.

Ryon answered. "Are you on your way back?"

"Sasori crashed. It's not operational. Stinger didn't come back from meeting his contact either." She sighed, "Send my voyager. I know it'll be awhile until it shows up.. I'm going to look for him while I wait on the voyager."

"Andy, Solaria is crawling with Jark Matter. You should stay with Sasori until Iruka arrives." There was a pause before the other ranger continued. "Stinger's blaster went off line an hour ago. His subdermal tracker also went off line. I do not believe there is anything you can do for him."

"Can you send me his last known location?"

Her blaster chimed as Ryon sent the information.

"Stay safe, Andy."

Andy checked over the map before using the jutsu to go invisible. Technically Stinger didn't say stay with Sasori.. He just said go there and call for her voyager. If she just happened to search for him while waiting for it, she wasn't technically going against orders..

She left the voyager and headed toward the location. She continued on, sneaking around indavers that were patrolling the area. She finally came to a building and tried to look in.

There was a body on the floor. She went in and noticed Stinger's damaged blaster on the ground. She scanned over the body to see if she could figure anything out. Not finding anything, she headed back out of the building. She then started surveying the area, checking all the nearby buildings.

Hearing laughter and the sounds of fists thudding into something coming from the only one unchecked, she crept to the door.

Stinger hung from the ceiling, shirtless. Cuts and bruises covered him, his body jerking as a large humanoid slammed his fist into Stinger's semi conscious face. His eyes slid closed and he went limp as the assorted watchers groaned.

Andy growled, sneaking into the building, still invisible, starting to throw kunai into the watchers. She moved after throwing a few so they couldn't tell her location. She soon took them down before turning toward the one who had been beating Stinger. She became visible, throwing kunai at him quickly.

He roared as they hit, one lodging in his chest. He started forward, only to be kicked into the wall. He slid to the floor as Stinger forced his eyes open.

"I thought I told you to leave me?" His voice was weak, his breathing ragged. Blood streamed from his nose and lip, mixing with the blood from a gash in his scalp.

"I went to Sasori and called for my voyager... Then got bored waiting for it," she smirked before she got him down.

"You got bored." He rolled his eyes. "Your next commander is going to_ love _you." He coughed harshly, blood spattering his chest.

Andy quickly checked her blaster, "Iruka will be here soon." She started checking him over, beginning to heal the most serious damage.

He grimaced. "You need to go.. Get back to the Orion. There's a data card in my jacket, hidden in a secret pocket. Give it to Shou.."

"You can give it to him yourself," she answered quietly as she continued to heal him.

"There's too much damage.. I'm not making it back." A tear escaped from one eye. "I wanted to dance with you.." His voice faded as his eyes began to slide closed.

"Let me deal with the damage, okay? You'll still get to dance with me," she gave him a small smile before focusing more of her energy into him.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, the dark orbs sad. His breathing was slowing.

Iruka was arriving, so she quickly and gently lifted him and carried him to it. She laid him on the floor before flying off. Once they were off planet, she set it on autopilot and went back to him. She pushed energy into him quickly, as fast as she possibly could, as she tried to heal the damage. She worked constantly, even when she started feeling exhausted and dizzy. She refused to let him die, continuing to work on her patient until her vision started to blur and she passed out.

"She's stable. She needs to rest and regain her strength." A quiet voice woke her. She identified it as Ryon's.

"How's Stinger?" Kiba. His voice trembled as he asked the question.

"Alive, barely. She kept him breathing somehow. He's in a coma. His heart stopped twice during surgery. It doesn't look good."

Andy struggled to open her eyes before trying to push herself into a sitting position.

"You should go back to sleep." The white ranger entered her vision as the door closed behind him. "You came dangerously close to dying."

She wanted to argue, but knew she didn't have the energy. "Was just trying to keep him alive.."

"I know. You did. Now sleep." Ryon pushed her back down, then ran his fingers through her hair gently.

Andy gave a tired nod before her eyes slid closed again.

He sat down with a heavy sigh.

The next time she woke up, she felt more energized but still not to her normal energy level. She pushed herself up and looked around.

The room was empty. An empty coffee container sat on the chair near the bed, but nothing else.

A moment later, the door opened. Tet's eyes went wide as he saw her awake. "Hey. Feeling better?"

"Yeah," she nodded slowly.

He entered the room, closing the door. He crossed to the chair, tossing the coffee container in the nearby trashcan before sitting down. "I'm glad you're alright." He gazed around the room, not meeting her eyes.

"How's Stinger doing?"

He grimaced, staring at his hands. "Looks like the reunion is going to be a wake. At least I can do the rituals afterwards."

Andy stared at him for a minute, "He's...?"

"Matter of time. All their scans show no brain activity. Shou is going to tell them to shut life support off."

"Can I see him?"

Tet nodded slowly, then left the room. He returned with a wheelchair and helped her in before wheeling her to Stinger's room. Kiba gave her a sad smile as he held a limp hand. "You deserve to say goodbye too."

The ventilator was loud in the small room. The machines beeped and hummed, forcing air into Stinger's lungs.

Tet took the scorpion's other hand, slipping a broken necklace into it and whispering something in their native language.

One of her hands glowed as she touched Stinger's head. She focused on his mind, trying to get it working again. It wasn't the same jutsu she normally used, but she'd been taught it was good for brain issues. She closed her eyes as she focused, praying he'd wake.

One of the machines began to beep faster as Stinger's eyes fluttered.

The two men stared in disbelief as the chocolate orbs slowly opened and focused on her.

"By the gods…" Tet's voice was low and shocked.

A minute later, the half breed had to hold Stinger down as he panicked at the ventilator. "Kiba! Go get the doctor!"

Kiba ran out the door.

Tet looked at her desperately. "Can you calm him?"

"Stinger, relax please. It's alright," she said softly as she put a hand on him.

He stopped fighting, his lips moving around the tube. His eyes were questioning.

"It'll be out in a minute, okay?" She gave him a small smile.

He blinked slowly as the doctor entered, Shou and the team close behind.

Andy moved back to let the doctor closer.

"How?" Shou looked over at Andy.

She shrugged, "A jutsu."

He shook his head in disbelief as Andy went back to watching Stinger.

The doctor gently removed the tube, then checked the scorpion's eyes. "We'll run some tests, but it appears you will be just fine." He gave everyone a smile, then exited.

The first words out of Stinger's mouth were "Are you alright?" He reached for Andy's hand slowly.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"How long?" He directed this to Shou as he attempted to sit up.

The dragon paused, then answered "Two weeks."

Stinger stopped, his eyes wide. Then he noticed the necklace in his hand and shot Tet a look.

The half breed gave a single nod, then excused himself and left the room.

"It's really been two weeks?" Andy asked quietly.

Kiba nodded, "We were worried that you wouldn't wake up. Shou was trying to figure out if both of you were going to be needing replacements, instead of.." He trailed off as Stinger's eyes narrowed.

"Can I have some time alone with Andy?"

The team exchanged glances, then filed out of the room.

"You disobeyed orders." The scorpion locked eyes with her.

She sighed, "I went to the voyager like you told me to, I waited on Iruka but you didn't tell me to stay there so technically I didn't disobey those orders.." she looked down.

"I _also_ told you to leave me and go back to headquarters if I didn't return." He gave her a disapproving look.

"At least I stayed alive like you told me to."

"This is going to be a regular thing, isn't it?" His lips quirked up even as he rolled his eyes.

She shrugged, "I don't like the idea of leaving anyone behind, so it depends on how often you order me to leave you."

"Incorrigible. Come here."

Andy stood, legs a little shaky as she moved toward him.

He pulled her down on the bed and gave her a deep kiss. When he drew back, he sighed. "Guessing by my cousin's reaction and the fact I have this, things weren't looking good?"

"They said you were brain dead and were going to pull the plug," she said sadly.

"Damn..I'm sorry. We were getting ready to split up and the gang attacked. I fought back, but it wasn't enough.." He averted his eyes as he sighed.

"Well, what matters is, you're here and alive."

He gave a quiet chuckle. "Guess so. So now that we've survived, how much longer till I get to dance with you?"

"I think the dance is in a few more days," she looked thoughtful.

He pouted for a moment, then kissed her again. "I guess I'll be able to wait."

"I'd say we could have a dance right now, but you probably should rest a bit more," she gave him a soft smile.

"Only if you stay with me. Otherwise, I'm getting out of here just as soon as I find my clothes."

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, I'll stay."

"Good." He blinked at her sleepily.

She kissed his forehead before yawning.

He chuckled softly before drifting off, his tail wrapping around her leg automatically.

She wrapped an arm around him before falling asleep herself.

Ryon opened the door and glanced in, then smiled and closed it quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hammy's voyager landed in the docking bay. Andy watched excitedly.

Hammy exited and spotted her sister, rushing over to her. She hugged her tightly before giving Stinger a smile. She then looked at her sister sadly, "I heard about the Jark Matter attacks at home, and your time with the Yamanaka village.. I'm sorry about Niko."

Andy looked down, "I don't want to talk about any of that, okay?"

Hammy nodded slowly, "Alright Daka." She then looked back at Stinger, "She been listening to you?"

"Should I lie to her or tell the truth?" He sent a small smile towards Andy.

"I'm not good with orders, am I?" Andy asked with a small chuckle.

"Can't complain too much. If you hadn't, there would be more crying and less dancing up here." He gave her a soft kiss on her temple.

Hammy gave a slow smile, "I see you two have gotten close."

Stinger blushed a deep red, hiding his face in Andy's hair.

Andy gave her sister a nod with a smile.

"I'm happy for you," Hammy said before picking her bag back up, "I'm going to go put my stuff away, then we should catch up. We also have to go get dresses for the dance," she winked at Andy before heading out of the bay.

Stinger raised his head to look at Andy. "How worried should I be? Is she going to give me one of those 'make my sister happy or else' lectures?"

Andy shrugged, "She's your friend though, so I'm sure if she does it won't be too bad."

"You don't know her very well at all then. She actually threatened Balance with dismantlement if he ever so much as made Naga **frown **_ever_."

Andy laughed in response before kissing him, "You'll be fine."

"Not worried, I've got you to heal me if she goes overboard." He snarked back as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to command today...can't we just lock ourselves in your room?"

"I wish, but it sounds like Hammy's going to be keeping me busy most of the day."

He playfully hung his head. "Means I have to wrangle our lunatics. We should keep Tet away from your sister."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"For one, he's got a girl on almost every planet. Second, if he uses his usual pick up lines, Hammy will plant him in the infirmary." Stinger chuckled.

Andy laughed, "Well, I better go see what all Hammy wants to do. I'll see you later," she kissed him before disappearing.

Later in the day, Hammy gently knocked on Stinger's office door.

"It's open! Unless you're bringing paperwork or answer to the name of Shou Lompou."

Hammy chuckled as she entered, "Hey. I just wanted to talk to you a minute."

"The second prettiest girl aboard." His eyes narrowed. "Should I have your sister on standby?"

She shook her head, "I'm just worried about her. After I found out what she went through while I was gone.. I worried sending her off was a bad idea. How has she been?"

"Ryon is in love with her because she keeps me calm." He shrugged. "Calm-ish anyway. She's carved herself quite a spot here. I'm not worried about her past, honestly. We're all screwed up after all. I am a little worried about us.."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you, but I don't want the others knowing." He clasped his hands, eyes staring down at the desk. "Promise me this stays between us."

Hammy nodded in response, "What's up?"

"I don't think I'm good for her." He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Hammy looked thoughtful, "Are you sure this isn't more just you having issues dealing with good things happening to you?"

He smiled wryly at her. "Touche. Would you say her kyutama having to revive me in front of her, then reviving me herself are good things to deal with after what happened at home?"

Hammy was quiet for a moment, "I can't imagine what she's going through. How much did she tell you about what happened?"

He shook his head. "She only said her last boyfriend died in battle. She said it was hard to get close to people, but that somehow I did." He met Hammy's eyes. "That bad?"

"I don't know all the details and I don't know it's my place to say everything I do know, but what I will say is she was with our family when they died in battle, then Niko died protecting her. She also went through something really traumatic on top of all that.. I'm surprised she's sane, honestly."

Stinger paled, then dropped his eyes. "Dammit.." The curse was soft, his hands clenching on the desk. "Maybe you should take her home.."

Hammy shook her head, "Maybe to visit, but she seems happy here. I'm not going to ruin that." She sighed, "And you make her happy. She isn't going to want to leave you."

"I don't want to be the cause of her breaking.." Stinger forced out.

"If she's handled what she's been through this well, I think she can handle whatever happens. Of course it'd upset her, but I know she'd rather be here with you and risk it than not be with you."

"Pretty much what she told me. But it's not fair to her, I can't change. I'll always have that loner, reckless streak in me. It's too ingrained. Someday I'm going to get killed, hell I've already died once in front of her. I don't want to be the reason she either goes crazy or gets herself killed."

"She likes who you are and what she knows about you. She probably already knows you won't ever change, but she's still here for you." Hammy shook her head, "She needs every bit of happiness she can get, and so do you. If you two make each other happy, don't fight it."

"I still don't know what any of you see in me." He gave a wry chuckle. "Remember the first time I came to the ship after revealing my true motives? I was so jumpy when you approached me.."

Hammy gave him a small smile, "We see the real you. Your vision of yourself is clouded."

He gave a short laugh. "Probably. To tell you the truth, I was expecting everyone but Lucky to throw me out the airlock in retaliation for the poisoning. Balance had already threatened me."

Hammy laughed, "It might have crossed our minds." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "It probably would have been deserved. I was a bit of a jerk."

"Yeah, just a bit," she chuckled. "How are you liking being commander?"

"I'd rather tangle with the dinosaur I almost punched. I'm positive this is payback for me annoying Shou during the war."

Hammy laughed again, "I'm sure you're doing fine though."

"I haven't killed Shou and I haven't jumped out the airlock, so I guess you're right." He grinned at her. "You met my headaches?"

"They don't seem so bad."

"You're right. Ryon isn't."

"You mentioned him, but are the others getting along with Andy?"

"They demanded she become the ship's cook. And they side with her in every argument." Stinger's lips quirked. "If we weren't more civilized, we'd all be her willing slaves in anything she wanted."

Hammy chuckled, "I'm glad she's making friends."

"Yeah. She's a good influence, even on my insane cousin."

Hammy nodded, "Well, I better let you get back to work. If you were working in the first place."

"I plead innocence." He gave her a wink.

Hammy smiled and headed out of his office.

Andy looked in the mirror at herself in the light blue dress that matched the color of her kyutama.

"You look fine, come on, the dance is starting soon," Hammy left her room.

Andy soon followed behind, excited to dance with Stinger.

He was in the hall, pacing back and forth in his dark suit.

"You ready?" She asked softly as she approached.

He raised his head and went still, his eyes wide. "You're beautiful.."

She blushed, "Thanks. You look handsome in a suit."

"Maybe I should wear one all the time just for you." He grinned, kissing her cheek.

Andy took his hand, "We should get going."

"I'd rather go to your room and lock the door, but if you insist." He wrapped his arm around her with a forced sigh.

Andy chuckled before starting down the hall. When they got to the ballroom, it was lit up with soft lights, flowers and decorations everywhere.

"Wow.." Stinger couldn't help but be impressed. "Shall we dance? In a far corner so no one can see me trip?"

She laughed, "I'm sure you aren't that bad."

"Why do you think I ditched? Recurring nightmare of everyone seeing me dance. Probably isn't as embarrassing as the VR world we rescued Champ from though."

Andy raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

He pulled her close, swaying from side to side at the slow music. "Do you have any idea how happy I am?"

"Really?" She looked up at him with a smile.

"It scares me. I keep waiting for something to happen." He laid his head on her shoulder.

"Just enjoy the happiness while it's here. That's what I try to do." She grinned, "I'm happy too."

He gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes as they danced.

After a few songs, Hammy came up to them, "Andy, why don't you come meet our friends?"

Andy looked at Stinger before nodding.

As they approached the table, Balance gave an excited wave.

"That's Balance, and this is Naga," Hammy pointed out.

After chatting a few minutes, Andy looked over at Stinger, "Want to go get a drink with me?"

He eyed the thieves before answering "Sure. But don't be surprised if there's more than punch in that bowl."

Andy chuckled and started toward the table. After getting a glass she took a sip, "Yeah, definitely more than punch."

"I'll let Shou deal with it." He got a glass, then drank half of it. "Got to hand it to them though, they never get bad booze."

Andy laughed and drank more. After refilling her glass she let out a small giggle.

"Lightweight." Stinger teased, his eyes bright.

She smiled, "Shut up." She then kissed him before drinking some more.

"Yossha Lucky!"

Stinger groaned. "Can your jutsu hide me too?"

She laughed, "No, sorry."

He quickly refilled his glass as Lucky clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Does Hammy know you're kissing her sister?"

Stinger side eyed the man, then dryly answered "If not, we'll have free fireworks."

Andy chuckled but stayed quiet.

Lucky laughed, then helped himself to punch. He coughed a little, then frowned. "Kotaro is going to kill them when he gets here."

Stinger fought a smile. "Can I watch?"

Andy continued to sip her drink, looking around the room.

The new Kyurangers were chatting with the originals. The door slid open and a teen came running up to Stinger, throwing his arms around him. "Aniki!"

Stinger gave him a soft smile, returning the hug tight. After a few minutes, he introduced the boy to Andy. "Meet Kotaro. Koguma Sky Blue. Champ and I's third musketeer."

"Nice to meet you," she gave him a smile. "I'm Andy."

He gave her a smile. "So you're the one who turned my Aniki into a puddle of goo?"

Andy laughed in response. "I guess."

Stinger playfully growled at Kotaro who ignored him as he pulled something from his jacket. "Don't worry, he was halfway there before he met you. See?" He presented her with a plushie that resembled the teen. "He made these during the war for Champ."

Stinger turned red, gulping his drink and pointedly looking elsewhere.

"It's so cute!" Andy smiled.

Kotaro nodded. "Right? But Aniki tries to hide them."

"You should totally make more," Andy nudged Stinger.

He turned a deeper red. "I had time on my hands when I was waiting after.." He stopped talking, opting to get another drink.

"You should teach me to sew."

He looked at her in surprise. "You don't know how?"

"I mean, I know how to stitch people closed but I've never sewn anything else."

"Not much difference, except that fabric doesn't move. But I'll show you how." He gave her a sly smile. "You like your jacket?"

"Did you make those too?"

"Yeah. I like to sew, it's calming." He gave her a smile.

Andy nodded, finishing her drink. "Want to dance more?"

"Please." He placed his glass on the table. "If I drink anymore, you'll be carrying me out of here."

Andy giggled, "You might need to carry me if I drink more too."

He led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms. "I could learn to like these dances."

She smiled, leaning into him, "This _is_ nice."

He gave a happy hum as he held her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered.

They danced a while longer, but eventually Hammy approached. "Hey, I'm sorry but I have to leave early."

"Why?" Andy's eyes narrowed.

"There's been another attack."

"I'll go too," Andy answered.

Hammy shook her head, "You shouldn't.."

Andy paused, "It's the Yamanaka's isn't it?"

Hammy nodded quietly.

"I don't care. The more of them I can take out the better."

Stinger cleared his throat. "We'll both go. The rest of them can keep partying."

Andy nodded and headed toward the door.

Hammy looked at Stinger, "I don't think this is going to end well.. She's either going to end up going ballistic or panicking."

"If she goes ballistic, I feel sorry for the bad guys. If she panics, we'll be able to calm her. But this could help her." Stinger sighed, then headed over to Tet. He whispered in his ear for a moment, then rejoined Hammy. "All set. Let's find Andy."

Andy was already changed and battle ready when they found her.

Stinger switched jackets quickly, then looked at them. "Let's go kick some butt."

Andy nodded, getting in her voyager and waiting on them.

Hammy climbed into her own and lifted off.

Stinger took a deep breath, then climbed into Sasori and followed.

Andy took off quickly, double checking her bag as the autopilot focused on her destination. When they arrived, she landed in an empty field before starting off toward the forest near the village.

Stinger landed, jogging to catch up to her. "Slow down. We need to find out exactly what's happening before charging in."

"Let's get to town," Hammy decided, leading the way.

Once there, a ninja waved them over.

"What's happening?" Hammy asked.

"Yamanaka's were seen out at the edge of the forest, heading toward the village. We have the village surrounded with guards, anyone else is to report to the forest."

Andy and Hammy nodded, then looked at Stinger, "Ready?"

"Try to stop me." His eyes were determined, his spear in his hand.

Once in the forest, Andy jumped into the trees. Hammy followed her on the ground. Once they spotted enemies, they started attacking.

After a while, they found themselves in a small clearing, looking for more enemies. Two ninja jumped from the trees and looked them over.

"Is that who I think it is?" One of the rival ninjas pointed at Andy.

"Number seventeen. It's been a while. Almost didn't recognize you without the bruises," his friend smirked.

Andy froze, the only movement from her was her normally steady hand starting to shake.

"You're still one of our favorites. I know the other guards would love it if we recaptured you," the first grinned.

"She did always have the best screams," the second looked at her, preparing to attack.

Andy's breathing picked up speed and she tried to not panic.

Hammy growled and started attacking, quickly taking the first one out.

Stinger glared at the second, then attacked.

Andy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"You okay to keep going, Daka?" Hammy asked.

Andy nodded, jumping back into the trees and looking for more enemies.

Stinger finally took the ninja out, wincing as he touched a slash on his arm. "Andy?"

A few moments later, Andy appeared next to him, raising her hands to heal the slash.

He gave her a one armed hug, kissing her hair. "You okay?"

She nodded, finishing up healing him, "Let's see if there's any more enemies left." She then headed deeper into the forest.

"Certainly hope so." He followed her, his hand white knuckled around his spear.

Andy jumped into battle when she spotted more enemies. Her movements were quick but unfocused. She ended up getting sliced by a few kunai as she took them down.

"Focus Daka!" Hammy yelled as she took down another set of enemies.

Stinger scowled as he heard the shout. He stabbed into the enemy in front of him, then turned to try to help Andy.

As he did, she finished off the group of enemies. He noticed she was bleeding from multiple slashes on her arms and chest.

He gently took her in his arms. "Let's get you fixed up." He looked at Hammy.

"We'll go check in at the village then bandage you up at home," Hammy decided.

Stinger picked her up, holding her close. "Lead the way."

After getting back to the village and finding out most of the enemies had been taken out, Hammy led Stinger to their house. She went and got the medical supplies to clean Andy up.

Stinger sat her down gently, then examined the injuries. "Most of these can just be bandaged. That one on her shoulder needs stitches."

Hammy nodded and started getting to work.

Andy just sat quietly, her hand slightly shaking.

Stinger frowned, exchanging glances with Hammy before announcing "I'm going to see if they need any help."

Hammy nodded before looking back at Andy.

Andy spoke quietly, "I should tell you guys what happened.."

"You don't have to talk about it," Hammy said gently.

"You guys should know."

Hammy looked up at Stinger for a moment before asking Andy, "Do you want to tell now or wait until he gets back?"

She shrugged, looking at the floor, "Doesn't matter."

Stinger crouched to meet her eyes. "Before you say anything, I don't care what happened. Nothing will make me love you any less. Understood?"

She nodded slowly before closing her eyes. "Soon after Hammy left, Jark Matter attacked. My parents were killed by their first wave of troops, Avery with the second. I tried to save them but couldn't.." She wrapped her arms around herself, "About a year after that, one of the rival villages, the Yamanaka's, attacked and took prisoners. We were given numbers and tortured for information. After they got what they wanted, most of the prisoners were killed. The couple of us that were left were used by the guards for whatever they wanted. It was a good day if all you got was a beating." She was quiet for a moment before continuing, "We were there for months and we lost hope of ever getting home again. There'd been a group searching for us the whole time, of course Niko took charge. Finally, they found us and we came home. After a while we were cleared for duty. I was the only one who still wanted to battle. Only, I wasn't as ready as I thought and panicked. Niko died trying to protect me." She sighed, "Now I'm the only one of that group of prisoners left. The other two couldn't deal with what happened and killed themselves."

Stinger wrapped her in his arms, trying to resist the urge to find every one of them and kill them slowly. He gently kissed her, holding her close. "You're so strong..I love you."

"I knew it was bad, but I didn't know all of that," Hammy said sadly.

Andy clung to Stinger, tears starting to stream down her face.

He began to sing softly, wiping her tears as they fell.

She leaned into him as she began to calm slightly. She wiped the rest of her tears away, keeping her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "Thank you.."

"Of course, adotante." He kissed her cheek.

She raised her eyebrow as she opened her eyes, "Adotante?"

"It means beloved in my language." He gave her a smile.

She gave him a small smile in return.

Hammy watched them quietly for a few moments before asking, "Are you guys heading back tonight or do you want to crash here?"

Stinger looked at Andy. "Your choice."

She yawned, "I don't think I have the energy to get back to the ship right now.."

He gave a soft chuckle. "Guess we're staying. I'll let the team know. Where should I put her?"

"I can probably walk there. I do have a room, you know." She stood slowly, swaying slightly.

"Maybe Hammy should help, huh?"

Hammy gave him a small smile as she wrapped her arm around Andy and led her down the hall. She came back out a moment later, letting out a sigh.

"She asleep?" Stinger was turning off his blaster.

"As soon as her head touched the pillow."

"I'm not surprised." He tried to act calm, but his eyes were blazing. His tail was twitching from side to side slowly.

"I know you must be furious. I was too when I found out. But like I said, I didn't realize it was that bad."

"I want to find every one of them and sting them repeatedly. I'm resisting the urge to go looking." He clenched his fists. "I feel like I did when I went after my brother."

Hammy nodded, "I can't imagine what all she went through there.. makes me want to rip them apart. But it's a large village, it'd be impossible to take them all out."

"You're probably right. But I still wish I could." He forced his tail down with difficulty.

"Thank you, for being here for her."

"Where else would I be? She's my heart."

Hammy smiled softly. "You two are cute together."

He blushed slightly, sitting down in the empty chair. He rubbed his eyes. "Damn that gold doorstop. That punch is wrecking my head."

Hammy went and grabbed him some medicine, "You should probably get some sleep too."

"I will soon." He took the pills, moving to the couch and looking out the window. "You should do the same."

Hammy nodded, "I will. I'm not sure I can yet though."

"Yeah." Stinger's eyes kept scanning the outside, determined not to give in to his desire for mayhem. He knew if he didn't calm down, he might do something he'd regret later.

Andy's mind replayed day after day in the cell she'd been locked in. Tears streamed down her face as she slept, her mind tormenting her. When it got to a really bad day, she started screaming, thrashing against her invisible attackers.

"Andy, adotante, wake up. It's just a nightmare. Open your eyes."

Her movements slowed but still continued.

Arms wrapped around her gently. "Come on, let me see those baby blues."

Her eyes flickered open quickly and she looked around in confusion.

"You were having a nightmare." Stinger looked down, his arms wrapped around her.

"Sorry.." she said quietly.

"No apologies necessary. Are you okay now?"

"I think so," she nodded slowly. "Promise you won't leave?"

"I'll be right here."

She nodded again and her eyes closed. Within minutes her breathing evened out.

Stinger held her close and stared into the darkness.

Andy woke early, looking over at him.

His head lay on his chest, his breathing calm as he slept.

She quietly watched him sleeping.

He murmured her name, then called her beloved softly.

She tried to get up slowly to not wake him.

He curled into the warm spot, not opening his eyes. A smile flickered over his face.

She smiled before heading to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Hammy eventually woke and joined her, quietly eating at the other side of the table.

Ten minutes later, Stinger shuffled out. He was yawning, but his eyes lit up when he saw Andy. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled, "Get some breakfast."

He nodded, filling a plate and getting coffee. He sat down and kissed her, then began to eat.

After finishing, she started on the dishes, Hammy drying them as she went. When she was done she looked at Stinger, "We should probably get back to the ship. Unless you wanted to check out more of the village?"

He shook his head as he turned on his blaster. "I turned this off so it wouldn't wake you. There was an attack last night. No one was hurt seriously, but Shou wants to discuss the information I brought back from Solaria. You can stay longer if you want to hang out with Hammy."

"It's okay. I should probably double check everyone's injuries just in case."

"Alright." His blaster chimed with a text message. "Sorry Hammy. Duty calls."

"It's alright. It was good to see you, and you're always welcome here." She hugged Andy after the teen grabbed her bag.

Stinger waved, then headed outside. He read through the message, his eyes darkening. He growled under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked softly as she left the house.

"Another attack is happening as we speak. Jark came out of nowhere after everyone left." He began to run for his voyager.

Andy followed quickly after, getting into her own.

He lifted off, setting course for the Orion as fast as possible.

Halfway there, they began to run into Jark ships. Stinger returned fire as he tried to shield Andy's approach to the bay. "Get on board fast!"

Andy headed for the Orion but soon was being fired upon.

"Dammit! There's too many!" Stinger cursed as Sasori was rocked with laser fire. His controls began to spark and his life support began dropping. "Andy, if you can hear me, get ahold of the them we need backup…" He trailed off as he felt the air vanishing. He fought unconsciousness, trying to locate a planet to set down on.

Andy called the Orion, firing at the ships until her blasters went offline.

"We're coming, Andy. Just hang in there." Tet's voice answered. "Where's Stinger?"

"Sasori got hit.." she tried to look around and find him but her voyager started spinning as it was hit again.

A tractor beam grabbed her, bringing her into the bay.

Once Andy landed, she rushed to the bridge.

"There's nowhere he could land! He can't have disappeared!" Tet was hunched over the sensors as Kiba searched.

Minutes went by, then the lynx ranger cried out "Found him. Ryon, swing left. He's floating."

The ranger acknowledged, changing course.

Suddenly Sasori was visible, floating slowly.

"Stinger? Please respond." Tet waited anxiously for an answer. Getting none, he ordered the tractor beam to lock on. He looked at Andy. "He probably needs help."

Andy nodded and headed back down to the bay to wait.

Finally the voyager landed, its outside pock marked by laser fire. There was no movement inside.

Andy opened his voyager door and pulled him out to start checking him over.

His lips were slightly blue, his chest unmoving.

Andy checked for a pulse before starting CPR.

After a few moments, he coughed and sucked in a shaky breath. "Where?"

"You're safe on the ship. Don't worry." She said softly.

He nodded slowly before passing out.

Tet appeared beside her. "How bad?"

"He hadn't been breathing," she answered.

"Shit." Tet lifted him and headed for the infirmary. Once there, he laid Stinger down worriedly.

The door slid open again, admitting Kei and Ryon. The snake ranger was trying to keep the empath upright, blood staining his hands. "Andy, help me. One of the consoles blew during the attack. He got hit."

Andy nodded and helped Ryon into a bed before beginning to heal his wounds.

Kei looked at Stinger. "He doesn't look good."

Tet shook his head. "His life support got hit. He wasn't breathing."

Kei hissed. "Shit."

Andy finished healing Ryon before cleaning him up. She then went back to Stinger and checked him over again.

His lips were pink again, but hadn't moved. His breathing was slow but steady.

"I'll be on the bridge if you need me." Tet and Kei left quietly.

Andy sat down and watched the two men quietly. She prayed Stinger would be alright and wake up.

Several hours later, they were alone. Ryon slipped out quietly when he woke.

Stinger twitched his tail first, then his hand. Finally his eyes blinked slowly open. "Where?"

"You're on the Orion," she said softly.

He looked at her for a minute. "You're not Hammy." His eyes grew alarmed as his tail suddenly shot out at her.

Andy dodged quickly, "No, I'm her sister Andy." She sighed, "Your voyager's life support went out. Memory issues and controlling movements are both problems from oxygen deprivation."

He stared at her for a few moments. "Andy..adotante. I'm scared."

"It's alright," she gently took one of his hands. "Things should start working better soon."

He attempted to sit up, his other hand going to his forehead. "What's our status?"

"I think the others handled everything," she said quietly. "Do you want me to call and check?"

He finally gave up and laid back down. "Yeah. We need to make sure there aren't any more of Armage's forces around."

Andy frowned for a moment, "We're still fighting Jark Matter, but do you remember you guys took down Armage?"

"We did?" He frowned, then winced. "Shit. Yeah. Dammit, I can't lead like this."

"It's alright. The others can handle things while you rest and heal." She touched the comm, "Stinger's awake. Having some memory issues though. _Should _be temporary. He wants to know our status."

"We're cloaked. No sign of anyone on sensors but better to be safe than sorry. Repairs are complete, so just waiting for orders." Tet sounded tired.

Andy looked at Stinger, "All good for now. Do you have any orders or do you want to wait to feel better?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. "No orders. I trust Tet to run things." He reopened them and tried to stand up unsuccessfully. His tail twitched again and he froze. "This is bad. You should leave before you get stung."

"I'm not leaving," Andy answered. "I'll be alright."

He growled "Stubborness will only get you hurt in this situation." He grabbed his tail, forcing the stinger towards himself.

Andy sighed, "Will you be okay if I do leave?"

"Truthfully? Probably not, but better me than you." He grimaced as his stinger came dangerously close to his chest. "Hell, maybe it's a good thing. You can develop an antidote faster." He tried to chuckle. "Tet will appreciate it."

Andy sighed, "I'll start analyzing your poison and see what I can come up with."

"You better restrain me. Remember, this boosts combat ability, but makes us super aggressive too." He cried out as the stinger punctured his skin, then a red cloud of smoke erupted around him.

Andy took a deep breath and grabbed the restraints, forcing them on him. She took a blood sample and started working on the antidote. She kept looking over at him with worry.

He fought the restraints until he passed out, red jagged marks on his face.

The door slid open and Tet gasped. "You let him do it?"

"Not entirely. His tail was kind of going a bit crazy. I think I'm almost done with an antidote though."

"Really? We've never been able to develop one. Partly because it's a secret technique isolated to our clan and partially because it's a tricky poison." The half breed moved to his cousin's side, running his fingers through Stinger's hair. "Champ told me he did this once before and almost died."

"That's what I've heard," she answered, her eyes staring back at the computer screen as she typed rapidly.

Tet kept watch anxiously, one hand wrapped around Stinger's.

Andy took a vial full of a bright orange liquid and injected it into Stinger's arm.

The marks began to vanish, his breathing normalizing as his eyes blinked open. "You did it.."

"Idiot." Tet affectionately ruffled his hair. "Trying to shorten my life?"

Andy gave a sigh of relief before going back to the computer and then cleaned up the supplies she had out.

Tet left as Stinger lowered his eyes. "I'm really sorry about that. I was not planning on doing that, I just wanted to not sting you."

"It's alright," Andy answered as she approached him. "How are you feeling?"

"Funnily enough, better than before. Mind's clearer." He paused and sighed. "And no it's not okay. If you hadn't developed the antidote.."

Andy sat next to him, "I know.. but I did and everything is alright now."

"How can you be so calm? I keep being reckless like an idiot and you just ignore it."

She sighed, "I love you, even if you are a reckless idiot. And I wouldn't say I'm calm, but I usually can hide my emotions pretty well. I'm just more worried about you than anything else."

He gave her a rueful grin. "I don't deserve you. Let me out? Unless this is a fantasy I don't know about?"

Andy smirked, "That could be fun." She started undoing the restraints.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He chuckled as he sat up, then exhaled sharply. "Ohhh my head doesn't like that."

She went and got him some medicine, "This should help."

He swallowed the pills, then frowned. "Why didn't Jark finish the job? I mean we were both incapacitated, they could have easily blown us and the Orion apart."

Andy shrugged, "I don't know.. just focus on resting for now and worry about that later."

He nodded, but kept frowning as Kiba entered.

"You're a damned idiot. Shou gave us an easy supply drop on Shovis. The headman of the village wants to give us something in return also. You and Andy are expected."

"Why?" Stinger's eyes narrowed.

"Do I look like a mind reader to you? Just do it or Shou will bitch you out again and then we'll all suffer because you'll be impossible to live with." The lynx ranger rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Andy gave a small chuckle as she watched them. "How far are we?"

"About three hours. Shou says Stinger drops the supplies, picks up the gift and then we are free to cruise around looking for trouble."

"Shou _did not_ say that." Stinger looked at him.

"Not in so many words, but he knows you. We'll find trouble even if we don't look for it." Kiba laughed at the scorpion's resigned expression. "Just relax." He left as Stinger swore softly.

Andy looked over at Stinger, "At least it's a supply drop. Should be easy."

"There's always a first time." He blinked sleepily.

"Just get some sleep for now," she kissed his forehead.

"Alright." He laid down and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

She watched him quietly, slightly dozing in the chair.

The peace didn't last, as he soon began to cry out in his sleep. "Aniki! Why?"

"Stinger, wake up. It's a nightmare," she said gently as she shook his arm.

His eyes shot open, then he began sobbing.

Andy wrapped her arms around him, "It's alright."

"I thought I had this dealt with.." He clung to her, face in her shirt.

"It's okay. It's hard to deal with traumatic things. I'm not sure it's possible to completely get past them.."

"I'm so tired.. but almost everytime I close my eyes, I'm right back there." He leaned his head back on her arm.

"I know how you feel," she hugged him close. "I wish I could take away all your pain."

He gave her a soft smile. "How did I get such an angel to fall for me?"

She blushed, "I doubt I'm an angel."

"How many times have you rescued me now? Believe it." He yawned, then snuggled deeper into her arms. "I feel so safe in your arms."

She kissed his head, "I feel safe with you too."

He murmured "adotante" sleepily.

She started humming softly, feeling completely relaxed with him.

They stayed that way until Ryon gently shook her. "We're in orbit around Shovis."

She nodded then softly said, "Stinger, time for work."

He mumbled something unintelligible as he tried to cuddle closer.

Ryon chuckled. "His aura is completely peaceful right now."

Andy smiled, kissing Stinger's head. "Too bad I can't just let him keep sleeping." She gently shook Stinger's arm, "We can cuddle more when we're done with the drop."

His eyes blinked open, then he smiled at her. "Something to look forward to." He sat up, ruffling his hair. He glared at the grinning Ryon. "Don't you dare say anything about this or you'll take Kei's job."

Ryon gave an exaggerated shudder, then chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me, Commander. As long as you refrain from giving me migraines."

Stinger grimaced. "Keep forgetting you're not Naga. I'll try to keep my emotions under control."

Andy glanced at the clock, "Come on, we don't want to run late."

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Let's get this over with." He paused. "Whose voyager is operational?"

Ryon answered "Iruka. Sasori is still being repaired."

Andy nodded, "Okay." She stood, stretching out for a moment before grabbing her small bag.

Stinger took a deep breath, then wrapped his blaster around his wrist and headed for the door.

Andy followed, climbing into her voyager when they got to the bay. She waited on him before taking off. "So they want to give us some kind of gift? Do they do that often?" She asked curiously.

"No. I mean we've gotten awards before, but a real gift? This is a first. Just hope it isn't some kind of animal." He chuckled.

"An animal could be fun," Andy chuckled.

"You're definitely a girl."

Andy laughed, "Have you never wanted a pet?"

"When I was a boy, I had a rat. One year there was a famine.."

"That's so sad.." Andy said quietly.

"Yeah. After that, I shied away from pets. Then I joined the Rebellion."

Andy nodded as they approached the planet.

After they landed, Stinger bowed to the waiting headman. Then he handed over the supplies.

The headman bowed back, then presented him with a medium sized white cat on a leash.

Stinger gave Andy a "_See?_" look as he accepted the gift.

After the headman left, Stinger rolled his eyes. "This is your fault."

Andy's eyes were lit up, "But she's so cute!"

"You take care of her then." He handed the leash to her.

Andy took it before crouching and petting the cat.

The cat gave her a small nuzzle in response.

Stinger couldn't help the smile on his lips. "Come on, let's get back to the ship."

Suddenly they were being shot at, Stinger jerking and falling to his knees. "Get out of here!" He began firing his blaster at the approaching indavers. He soon toppled over unconscious.

Andy turned and started shooting as she backed up toward the voyager. Soon, more indavers were behind her. She took a hit and fell forward, blacking out as she hit the ground. The indavers pulled her up and started dragging her toward a transport ship.

The cat hissed at the indavers, scratching at them with her claws. They finally got a hold of her and started carrying it off.

Stinger awoke slowly, giving a grimace as his hand touched his side. He examined the holding cell for a way out.

Andy groaned, opening her eyes. She started shaking slightly when she noticed she was locked in a cell.

"Calm down. I'm here." He turned away from the door and knelt beside her. "I was hoping you had escaped. Are you alright?"

She winced as she tried to move. "I'll live." She sighed, trying to stop her hands from shaking. "Sorry, just bad memories of cells, you know?"

"Believe me, I do." He began to lean, his body trembling as his hand clutched his side.

"Sit. I'll work on healing you a bit."

"You have to escape before they take us wherever they plan to." His voice was pained and weakening.

There was the sound of a struggle nearby, fists hitting flesh. As the indavers dragged a limp body past their cell, Stinger gasped. "What the _hell_ is he doing here?"

Andy pushed Stinger into a sitting position, her hands starting to glow as she worked on healing him. Soon, the door opened and Andy was pulled back out, fighting against the indavers who grabbed her before they locked the door.

The cat, who had been thrown into their cell, stretched out before looking up at Stinger. _'I'll find your friend.'_

Stinger stared in shock. "What are you?"

'_A shifter. That planet's atmosphere made it impossible for me to shift.'_

'_How can you find her? And can you find someone else as well?' _ He asked telepathically.

'_Ok. I'll go look.' _She shifted into a tiny snake and slithered out the cell, heading the way Andy was dragged.

Andy was dragged down to a room and hung by chains. Indavers were using her as a punching bag.

The snake shifted again, this time into a large tiger and started ripping through the indavers. Andy hung limply from the chains, trying to focus her eyes on what was happening.

The tiger finished, then shifted into human form. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She worked on unchaining Andy, "What..?"

"I'm Azra," the shifter spoke quietly. "I'm the cat."

Andy nodded slowly, collapsing when she was unchained. She tried to push herself up but lost herself in a coughing fit, blood on her lips.

"Let's get you out of here.." Azra lifted her and headed back toward where Stinger was. By the time she got there, Andy was unconscious.

Azra had gotten the keys for the cells off an indaver, so she unlocked Stinger's cell. "Which way did your other friend go?"

He was semi conscious, his clothes drenched with water. Fresh bruises were bright against his pale skin. "That way…" He weakly pointed as he shivered.

Azra gently laid Andy down in the cell, "I'll find them. Can you contact your friends? Because unless I take over this ship we're on, I don't know how to get us off."

He gave a slow nod, pressing a small button on his blaster. "Emergency beacon." He glanced at Andy. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know. She's alive for now though," Azra answered before disappearing down the hall. She found the other man, carrying him back to where Stinger was.

The scorpion was huddled beside Andy, his eyes closed. He forced them open as Azra returned. He was about to speak when the ship lurched and alarms were heard.

"That must be your friends?" Azra asked.

Stinger gave her a small smile, then sent her an image of the team before his eyes closed again.

Azra stood guard outside the cell, waiting for any of their teammates to show.

A few minutes later, Tet and Kiba came running down the hall. They froze when they saw Azra.

"Who are you?" Tet asked cautiously as Kiba watched her warily.

"Don't worry, I've been helping your friends. They're hurt pretty badly," she moved to let them into the cell.

Tet crouched beside Andy and Stinger, then looked at Kiba. "Get the stretchers and contact Raptor."

As the lynx ranger ran off, Tet frowned. "Who's that?" He pointed to the second unconscious man.

"He said he's a friend too," Azra shrugged.

Tet sighed as Kiba returned with the stretchers. He aided in loading the three into them, then turned on their hovering mechanism. "Get them back to the ship. I'll be right behind you."

Kiba nodded, then began pushing the stretchers down the hall.

Tet turned to Azra. "Are you coming with me? Or are you staying here?"

"I'll come with," she answered.

"Let's go." He started down the hall.

Azra followed, keeping an eye out for more indavers.

Andy woke slowly, forcing her eyes open to look around.

Stinger lay beside her, bundled in warming blankets, an oxygen mask on his face. Another man she didn't recognize lay across from her unconscious. They were alone in the infirmary.

Andy sat up and raised her hands over Stinger before starting to heal any injuries he had. She ignored her own pain as she worked.

"Andy! You stop that right now!" Kiba grabbed her hands. "You need to rest. You were the worst injury wise."

She looked up at him, eyes tired. "I can help.."

"You can't even see straight. I'm amazed you're awake honestly. Raptor said you'd be down longer."

Andy nodded slowly, leaning back against her pillows.

"Raptor said all three of you will be fine as long as you rest. Stinger's temperature is almost normal again and the other man is alright aside from cracked ribs and a concussion."

"And... Azra? Is she here?"

"She's here. Tet gave her a room. You want me to get her? And do you have any clue who our other guest is?"

"No, it's okay. And I have no idea," she yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Leave it to Stinger to bring someone aboard ship and keep it a secret." Kiba chuckled.

She nodded slowly, eyes losing focus.

"Sleep, Andy."

She sighed, letting the darkness overtake her.

"Thanks for saving me, but I'm not staying." A male voice was arguing with Stinger.

"Until you're healed, you are. Even if I have to sedate and restrain you. I won't be the recipient of an unfriendly visit from you know who. So just deal with it. And no, I will not give your driver back."

Andy pushed her eyes open, "Why so loud?"

"Andy.. Sorry if we woke you. Just a friendly argument." Stinger sent a smirk toward the unknown man as he scowled. The scorpion moved to her side. "Glad to see you awake, adotante."

She pushed herself up a bit, trying to hide a wince as she moved. "How are you doing?"

"Never been more glad for warm showers. I'm alright, unlike idiot here." Stinger bent over and kissed her.

Andy looked over at the man a moment, "I'm Andy. Nice to meet you."

Stinger chuckled. "Sorry. Meet Kaito Daiki. Sneak thief and pain in everyone's ass. Also Kamen Rider Diend."

Kaito gave him a glare and her a smile. "So you're the one who tamed our resident scorpion? You _must _be amazing."

She let out a small chuckle, wincing as it jostled her ribs.

He winced in sympathy. "Sorry. Can you convince him that I can take care of myself?"

Andy moved slowly off the bed, going to him and scanning him over.

His ribs were healed, his concussion almost.

She quietly focused on him a moment, trying to heal up the rest of the damage.

His eyes widened as his pain vanished. "What did you do?"

"Healed you," she answered before moving back toward her bed.

He watched her in shock for a moment, then looked at Stinger. "Give me DiEnd back."

"Not until you tell me what the hell you were doing in a Jark Matter cell." Stinger crossed his arms and waited.

Kaito grumbled, then answered "I stole something, of course. And they want it back."

Stinger face palmed. "What did you steal?"

"A control module for their teleport system. Not that a big of a deal, unless of course they were planning to use it for something evil.." Kaito shrugged.

"Teleport system?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"An organization called Shocker gave it to them. They want to use it to capture the Rebellion and Kyurangers so they can make a return to power. But they can't use it without the module I took. At least not yet. If they make another one, you're screwed."

Andy nodded slowly.

"For a change, you didn't steal something for yourself." Stinger sighed.

Kaito gave them an embarrassed smile. "Change of habit, I guess."

Stinger went to a wall safe in the corner and tapped out a combination, then removed a large gun. He returned to Kaito's side and handed it over.

The thief grinned, then handed him a dark metal data card. "You might want to vaporize that."

Andy watched them quietly as she sat back against the pillows.

"Why don't you stick around? Or are you in a hurry to get somewhere?" Stinger put the data card inside his jacket.

"I haven't got anything pressing. But you might regret it." Kaito gave him a cocky smile.

"I did as soon as I asked. I'll get you a room unless you want to stay in here."

Kaito shook his head. "I'll take the room. Got one away from everyone else?"

"I'll find one. **Stay here.**" Stinger left the infirmary as Kaito flopped back on the bed with a sigh.

"So how long have you known Stinger?" Andy asked quietly.

"A few years. We met when I tried to steal something from him." Kaito chuckled at the memory.

Andy nodded, still a bit sleepy.

Kaito gave her a smile. "You should sleep."

"I know.. I feel kind of useless when I'm in here though. I'd rather be up and doing stuff."

"Sure you don't want to ditch scorpion boy and get with me instead? Less risk of that feeling."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Worth a try." He looked up as Stinger returned, catching a key card as it was tossed in his direction.

"Gave you the farthest room in the living section. I do have to warn you one of us is an empath who might show up if, you know, he senses something wrong." Stinger looked apologetic.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll make sure to lock my door extra well." Kaito stood, then gave her a bow. "The offer stands if you ever get bored." With that, he was out the door with a whistle.

Stinger raised an eyebrow. "Offer?"

"In his words: if I want to 'ditch the scorpion boy and get with him instead.'"

Stinger growled. "I should vent him out the airlock."

Andy chuckled softly in response.

"You want to go to your room? Probably be more comfortable."

Andy nodded, "Want to come with?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Let me take you, then I have something in the kitchen I can grab to make you feel better." He picked her up and exited, heading for her room. He got her settled into bed, then kissed her. "I'll be right back." He left quickly.

Andy yawned, settling against the pillows. She stared up at the ceiling while she waited for him to return.

A few minutes later, he entered with two mugs on a tray. He handed one to her, then put the tray on the table next to the bed. He took his, then cuddled beside her. He gave a slight shiver before taking a drink, then looked at her. "Drink up." He sighed. "I wasn't sure I'd ever warm up again. I wish I could have returned the favor to those assholes."

Andy looked at the drink and smiled when she realized it was hot chocolate. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. It's kind of an apology." He took another drink slowly, avoiding her gaze.

"Apology for what?"

"I couldn't protect you again." He sighed, putting the mug down on the table. "I was useless."

"It's not your job to protect me."

"I love you. I _want _to protect you. But I haven't been able to at all."

"It's alright." She sighed, "I should be better at protecting myself."

"Kind of hard when you've been shot and strung up in chains." He wrapped his arms and tail around her. "I could have fought harder when they took you."

"It's okay," she said softly. "We're both alive and that's what matters."

"You're right. Keep me warm? Not sure my metabolism is up fully yet."

She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled against him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I was afraid I wouldn't get to do this again." He snuggled into her, his eyes heavy.

She ran her hand through his hair, "Good night, love."

He gave her a smile as he drifted off.

Andy fell asleep soon after, cuddling him close.

A frantic knock at the door woke her.

She unwrapped herself from Stinger and went to the door.

Tet and Ryon were standing there, their eyes panicked.

"Do you know Stinger's master override code for the rooms?" Tet blurted as Ryon massaged his temples with a distressed look.

"No, but I can ask him. Why?"

"Our guest is firing his gun. Ryon here says he is not conscious."

Andy sighed, "Alright. I'll take care of it." She went to Stinger and shook him lightly, "Hey, can I have your override code? Daiki is having issues."

He blinked for a minute, then rattled off "Alpha Tango 248. Make sure he doesn't kill anybody."

Andy nodded and headed back out of the room, down the hall to Daiki's room. She looked at Ryon and Tet, "Stay out here, okay?"

They nodded. Ryon looked desperate. "He's hurting so much.."

Andy took a deep breath before putting in the code and heading in slowly.

Daiki was huddled in a corner, his gun aimed at the door. His eyes darted around the room, his breathing ragged.

"Daiki?" Andy said softly.

"Where is he? What have you done with him?" His finger tightened on the trigger.

"Who?"

"You know who! Tsukasa! He doesn't want to be used again! Let him go!"

"Daiki, you need to wake up. You're having a nightmare."

He blinked rapidly. "You're trying to trick me.." The gun was now aimed at the floor, his concentration slipping.

"I'm a friend, okay? You need to wake up."

His eyes closed briefly, then reopened. He scrambled to his feet in embarrassment. "Shit..Sorry."

"It's alright," she gave him a small smile, "We almost all have nightmares around here."

He nodded reluctantly. He opened his mouth, then shook his head and closed it. He tossed the gun on the table, then sat down on the bed. He put his head in his hands as he shook faintly.

"It's alright," she said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"_No_." The word was rushed, his tremors growing more pronounced.

"Ok. Do you want me to get you a sedative?" She offered.

"Yes." The answer was quiet and slow. "I could have shot you."

"I'm pretty fast when focused," she answered. "I'll be right back." She went and got a sedative from the infirmary before going back in.

He hadn't moved from his spot on the bed. She could hear faint crying.

She went to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know what you've been through, but right now everything is alright." She then uncapped the syringe and stuck it in his arm.

He gave her a grateful look seconds before he slumped back.

Andy got him settled in the bed and covered him up before exiting the room.

Stinger met her in the hall, the other rangers nowhere to be seen. "I sent them to bed. How is he?"

"He's sedated now so he should be alright for a while."

"I should have known when he asked for a far room. He said he was better, but obviously he lied again." Stinger frowned.

Andy nodded. "Sorry for waking you. Want me to make some food?"

"It's fine. Sure. I should have warned you." He gave her a kiss.

She shrugged and started toward the kitchen.

"Are you having second thoughts about staying?" Stinger looked troubled as he followed.

She shook her head, "Why would I?"

"Situations like this? Situations like the Jark capture? You would be safer with Hammy."

"No, I wouldn't. Home is just as bad. Jark attacks, getting captured, people dying.."

Stinger grimaced. "Sorry. Blame my issues. I'm always expecting people to abandon me." He sat down at the table.

"I'm not like that."

He gave her a small smile. "I should know better, huh? If you were going to run, it should have been the first time I freaked out in your room."

She smiled softly, "After everything I've been through, I've had freakouts like that too. It's understandable."

"I'm supposed to be stronger than that. I'm the Commander. I can't be falling apart all the time." He sighed, staring at his hands.

"Everyone falls apart sometimes. What makes you strong is being able to pull yourself up from it. Even the best leaders have issues." She gave a small chuckle, "Believe me, I was one pretty screwed up squad leader but somehow I managed to keep my team alive."

"And you're doing the same here. Quite literally most of the time." He leaned back to look at her. "Tell me your thoughts on our guests."

"Daiki seems troubled but nice. I can't imagine what he's been through." She sighed, "And I'm just really kind of sad Azra isn't actually a cat."

"I bet she'd laugh at that." He grinned. "I bet Balance could find you one."

"I'll have to talk to him then," she smirked.

He chuckled and watched her cook.

Stinger growled as he blasted another indaver. "They really need to get the message Armage is dead."

Andy cursed as she saw some ninjas appearing. She easily recognized the insignia on their jackets. "If they're working with Jark Matter, this isn't going to end well.." She shot at them, trying to avoid the kunai being thrown her way.

Stinger growled as he saw them, then charged forward. He swung his spear at the front runner.

Andy was swarmed with enemies, both ninja and indavers. She tried using her speed to get closer to Stinger but the other ninjas kept up. She shot at them quickly but they continued to advance around her.

She was trying to block all the hits but kept getting slashed. Once she was stabbed with a kunai in the stomach, she demorphed. One of the ninja smiled as they noticed her village symbol on her shirt, "Look what we got here."

Andy kept trying to attack but was rapidly slowing.

Stinger screamed her name, trying to get to her. He was demorphed, slashes littering his chest and arms as he fought. His venom found several targets, but he was outnumbered.

Andy struggled to stay on her feet, still taking out a few targets. A few ninja grabbed onto her and she struggled against them.

"Let's go." One of the ninjas ordered.

Stinger roared, his tail rushing toward the ninja who held her.

The ninja dodged, moving forward a few feet within a fraction of a second, jamming a kunai into Stinger's chest.

The ranger stiffened, blood trickling from his lips. His knees buckled as he fell backward. There was a sick sounding crack as he landed on the nearby rocks.

Andy let out a scream as she saw it, trying to get free to get to him. She was punched, disorienting her long enough for them to tie her wrists together. They dragged her away struggling, tears streaming down her face.

The ninja motioned to two others. "Toss him off the cliff, then catch up." He gave Andy a cruel smirk. "Don't worry. I'll be your boyfriend now."

She continued to struggle for another minute before giving up. Before she knew it, she was thrown into a cell. She swayed as she tried to stand back up, but eventually collapsed. When she finally moved again, she looked in her bag and noticed her weapons gone, the medical supplies still there. She tried to wrap her wounds the best she could before leaning back on the wall.

A long time later, the ninja who'd stabbed Stinger appeared. He had a plate of food. "Ready to cooperate?"

"What do you want?" She growled.

"How to get past your village's defenses." He waved the food in front of her. "If you tell me that, you'll be accepted into our clan. You'll be taken care of."

"I've not lived there for months. I don't know anything," she answered.

"Come now, we both know things don't change much. You were a squad leader. You know something." He gave her a look. "Or do you think that man is going to rescue you? Hate to tell you, but if he wasn't dead before, being thrown off that cliff did it. No one knows you're here."

"This isn't the first time I've been taken by your village. I didn't speak then and I won't now."

"It's going to be a shame to put bruises on that pretty skin. But you've made your choice." He motioned several ninjas forward. "String her up and have fun. If she says she wants to talk, let me know." He walked away as the cell was opened and she was dragged out.

Andy struggled against the ties for a few moments before hanging there limply. She'd had months of this, she knew it would only be worse if she tried to fight it.

One of the ninjas laughed, then swung his fist.

Stinger regained consciousness with a groan. He touched his chest, his fingers coming away stained with bright blood. He lay on the ground, trying to remember what had happened. His head was pounding, a sharp pain erupting as he tried to rise. He ignored it, his memories of the fight returning. "Hang on adotante. I **will** save you." He got to his feet, swaying as blood began trickling down his back. He looked up at the cliff face, then began to climb.

"Are you having fun yet?" The two ninjas paused in their beating to drink some water. One of them tapped Andy's face with a laugh. "Ready to talk yet?"

"I'm not telling you anything," she spat.

"Guess not." One of them cracked their knuckles. He went white, his partner staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

The ninja pointed a shaky finger behind her.

The other one looked, then paled as well. "He- He _can't_ be alive…"

Suddenly they both jerked as a stinger stabbed into their chests.

Andy lifted her head to try to look.

As the ninja fell, the stinger sliced through the ropes holding her. Two arms caught her and held her close.

She let out a small sob, "I thought you were dead.."

"Not too far off the mark. But I'll be damned if I'm leaving you in their hands before I do." His voice was shaky and the arms holding her trembled uncontrollably.

She held him close, her hands glowing as she tried to start healing him. "You should sit."

"If I do, I won't get back up. I sent out a distress call. The guys should be here to take you back soon."

"Sit. You're barely able to stand right now."

He sighed, then coughed and collapsed on his back. His arms released her as he struggled to breathe.

Andy knelt down, focusing all her energy into healing him.

He fought to focus his eyes on her. "Save your strength. Get to the guys."

"I'm not leaving you." She continued to try to heal him, pausing when she felt dizzy. She stitched up what she could using the supplies in her bag before going back to focusing on him. Her vision started to blur, but she refused to give up on him.

"Adotante, stop. The only reason I survived this long was to free you. I'm too far gone. Between the blood loss and the fact my head is cracked in two, I'm a lost cause." His voice was getting weaker and his eyes kept losing focus. "But I did it. I saved you. I love you, adotante. You're the heart I thought I lost years ago."

"I love you," tears filled her eyes. "I'm not letting you go." She continued to focus, moving to sit as she was starting to sway on her knees.

He gave a weak chuckle as his eyes finally closed.

"Stay with me," Andy begged. She was growing weaker by the second, the light coming from her hands fading.

"I wish I could..adotante.." His voice trailed off.

Andy pushed harder, the light glowing a bit brighter again. She prayed that somehow she could keep him alive. Soon, her kyutama was glowing, then a light shone around Stinger. Andy watched as more of his injuries were slowly healed. She whispered a quiet 'thank you' as the light faded away. She tried to stand but collapsed, struggling to even keep her eyes open.

"Andy! Hang on!" Ryon was suddenly grabbing her, his eyes alarmed. He yelled over his shoulder to someone. "We need to get them back NOW!"

Arms began to pull Stinger away.

Andy clutched onto him with the little bit of strength she had left, her eyes no longer even open.

"Andy, you have to let him go so we can help." Ryon's voice was soft.

Andy let go slowly before going limp.

Ryon met Kei and Kiba's eyes worriedly. "Tell Tet to hit warp to Headquarters as soon as we arrive. Otherwise we will lose them both."

Kei nodded, speaking into his blaster as Kiba gently picked Stinger up. Ryon held Andy close as they headed for their voyagers.

Andy weakly opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was.

"Welcome back." Kei gave her a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired.."

"Not surprised. You were barely alive when we got here." He brushed her hair from her face. "You should go back to sleep."

"Stinger..?"

"He's holding on. I don't know how, but he is."

"The kyutama helped him again.." she said as she closed her eyes.

"Lucky man." Kei went quiet, then got up and slipped out of the room.

The next time Andy woke, she had a bit more energy. She still felt exhausted but managed to push herself into a sitting position after she opened her eyes.

This time it was Ryon next to her. "Are you back with us?"

"Maybe," she answered. "How long has it been?"

"A week and a half."

Andy nodded slowly, "How is he?"

"Alive. Comatose, but alive. Doctors are worried he won't ever wake up."

"Can I see him?"

"Are you strong enough?"

Andy pushed herself up more, trying to stand. "I'll be okay."

Ryon gave her a disapproving look, but retrieved a wheelchair for her.

She sat in it and waited.

Ryon slowly wheeled her to a room and opened the door. He pushed her to Stinger's bed.

He had an oxygen mask on, his face pale. His head was wrapped in gauze.

Tet sat on the opposite side of the bed, repairing the scorpion's jacket. "Nice to see you awake."

Andy nodded before taking one of Stinger's hands.

Ryon sighed. "He has massive head trauma. The doctors are amazed he survived the fall, much less getting back to you."

Andy nodded again. She knew they wouldn't want her healing him, so she worked on pushing energy into him as she held his hand so they wouldn't notice.

Tet finally snipped the last string, then sat back. "He loves you so much. I never thought I'd ever see him as happy as he is with you."

Andy smiled softly, "I love him too."

Ryon hummed quietly. "His aura is calm when he's with you, even in battle. Before, it was turbulent, anger always under the surface. You've changed him."

"What do you ever read from my aura?" Andy wondered quietly.

"Great sadness tempered with great love." Ryon gave her a smile.

Andy nodded, looking back at Stinger. She continued to push energy into him, hoping it would help heal him.

His eyes began to flutter as his breathing sped up. His hand twitched in hers.

"Love?"

His eyes finally opened, hazy brown meeting her blue. He whispered something under the mask.

She smiled softly, "Just rest more, okay? Everything is alright."

His eyes slipped closed as Tet gave her a look.

"You did something."

Andy shrugged.

"Ryon, take her back to bed."

Andy sighed softly in response.

"You do need to rest." Ryon took her back to her room. "But I'm sure Tet appreciates you helping Stinger. We just don't want you hurting yourself more."

Andy nodded before yawning, "I guess I am still kind of worn out.."

Ryon helped her back into the bed. "Rest." He left the room quietly.

Andy soon was fast asleep.

After a while her mind spun into nightmares. She was back with the ninjas, replaying months of torture in her mind. It then twisted into Stinger being tortured. She tried to fight to reach him but every time she got close more enemies were in the way.

On the outside, she was twisting and turning in the bed, occasionally letting out growls at the enemies only she knew about.

Ryon slowly reentered, seating himself beside the bed. He gently touched Andy's shoulder. "Wake up. You are safe."

Andy grabbed his arm, eyes opening. She let go with an apologetic look as her eyes finally focused.

Ryon gave her a soft smile. "Do not apologize. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she took a deep breath.

He sat back and studied her. "Stinger tried to get out of bed after I took you back here. He had to be sedated because he was panicking. Shou is working on getting both of you released to the Orion so you can be in the same room. You seem to be the only one who can calm him."

Andy nodded, "How's he doing otherwise? Have the doctors checked him over again?"

"They are stumped as to how most of his injuries are completely healed. In fact, aside from the head injury, there is no sign of _any_ other injury." Ryon grinned. "They are practically ripping their hair out."

Andy smirked before giving a small chuckle.

"They are worried about the head injury though. He's not always coherent. They say permanent damage is a probability." The Kouma ranger sighed.

He was interrupted from saying more by Tet throwing open the door. The half breed addressed Andy. "Are you strong enough to wake Stinger? He's attacking the doctors, but I don't think he's awake."

Andy nodded and pushed herself up to follow him.

Ryon helped her walk to Stinger's room, frowning at the yelling within.

"Where is she! Give her back to me you bastards! I'll kill you all!"

Tet opened the door, flinching as Stinger's tail barely missed him. "Dammit."

Andy entered, "Love? Everything is alright."

The doctors were cowering in a corner as the scorpion stalked toward them. He was half buckled in a straitjacket, his eyes furious.

"You won't hurt her anymore!" Stinger gasped as pain erupted in his head. "I'll-" He fell to his knees with a cry.

One of the doctors looked at the other rangers. "He's an animal. You should commit him."

Andy growled at them before going to Stinger. She knelt in front of him, gently wrapping her arms around him. Her hands glowed as she checked him over then worked on trying to heal his head injury more.

Ryon clenched his fists as Tet glared at the doctors. "Get out." As they ran for the door, He knelt beside her. "Can you help him?"

Stinger was clutching her, repeating "Adotante, don't die" under his breath as he shook.

Andy gave Tet a nod before whispering to Stinger, "Everything is alright. You need to focus and wake up."

Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he sharply exhaled as he saw her. "I-I thought I had dreamt you earlier.."

"It's okay. I'm fine and we are safe."

Tet rose and touched his blaster. "Kiba, send ShiShi voyager down. We're coming back to the Orion." He looked at Andy. "Screw the doctors. We're going home. _All_ of us."

Andy nodded. She continued to try to work on helping with Stinger's head injury as she hugged him close.

He curled into her, his tail quickly wrapping around her leg. He calmed, his eyes closing as he fell asleep.

Tet gave a chuckle. "You're never getting rid of him now, you know that right? Once the tail does that, you're stuck."

Andy raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, it's not like I ever want to get rid of him."

Tet grinned as his blaster chimed.

"ShiShi taxi service now boarding outside." Kiba snarked in a relieved voice.

"Okyu. We're on our way." Tet looked at her. "You need help?"

She moved slowly, unwrapping herself from Stinger. "I'm fine." She continued to hold him close, "Though maybe we should get a wheelchair for him?"

"I can carry him." Ryon moved forward, taking Stinger in his arms and heading for the door.

Tet helped Andy to her feet. "Go. I'm going to find Shou, then I'll follow."

Andy nodded and followed Ryon.

Tet headed for the nurse's station. Ten minutes later, he entered ShiShi cradling one hand and wincing. "Let's get out of here before security comes."

Andy looked at him, "What did you do?"

"Hit that doctor. Repeatedly. He tried to get Shou to sign Stinger over." Tet sighed and sat down. "To be fair, I did it before Shou did."

Andy chuckled softly, "Give me your hand."

Tet gave her a smile as he did.

She healed it up quickly before looking over at Stinger.

He was starting to stir, his expression confused. "Who did I hurt?"

"No one. Though you were threatening the doctors."

"Oh. Sorry. What's happening?" He struggled to sit up.

"We're heading back to the Orion."

"Alright." He gave up trying to rise, instead just shifting onto his side so he could look at her.

Tet rose, quickly crossing to him and removing the straitjacket.

Stinger sighed with relief, closing his eyes briefly.

"Docking in five." Kiba announced.

Andy yawned, looking out the window as they arrived home.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm excited to show you around the village," Andy smiled at Stinger.

He grinned back and took her hand. "Show me everything."

"The Outlook is the best spot. I love to camp there. Maybe we could spend the night there after I show you everything else?"

"Sounds fun." He drew her in for a kiss.

She climbed into her voyager and waited for him.

He climbed in behind her, his eyes excited. "Nice that it's quiet."

She nodded, lifting off and flying toward the planet. After landing, she started toward the village. They spent the next couple hours in the village before she led him up to the Outlook. She looked out at the village with a smile.

"This _is_ a nice spot." Stinger stood beside her, one arm around her shoulders.

She soon busied herself with starting a fire. Soon though, she heard her blaster chime.

"Guys, we have trouble," Hammy spoke.

"What's up?"

"Apparently the Yamanaka have a new jutsu. Graves have been robbed and there's been sightings of the dead walking through the forest."

Andy stared at her blaster for a moment, "Dead people in the forest?"

"They're under control of the Yamanaka. The scouts have run into some and have been attacked."

Andy sighed, "Alright. We'll be back down to the village soon." She turned to Stinger, "Guess we _don't _get to camp out.."

"I really hate these people. How dare they desecrate graves.." Stinger scowled.

Andy nodded and grabbed her bag, starting to head back into the trees.

"Daka?"

Andy turned quickly, "No.."

"Daka, I can't control my body.." A young man spoke with a panicked voice.

"Yeah, you're under control of the Yamanaka's.." Andy answered before pulling out a kunai.

"I'm sorry I left you. You need to take me out now though."

"Ave.. I don't want to fight you."

"Don't let me kill you, Daka. Don't be a baka." He growled.

Andy took a deep breath and got into a fighting stance as he continued to approach.

Stinger tensed. "Who is this?"

"Meet my brother, Avery."

Stinger's eyes went wide, then he growled. "Don't come near her."

"Not like I'm trying to!" He answered. "Like I said, can't control my body." He pulled out a weapon.

Andy jumped forward, her kunai clashing against his knife. "I've missed you Ave."

"I imagine it's been hard for you," he answered as he dodged a hit.

She gave a small chuckle, "This is just like training with you growing up."

"Except this time, I'll end up killing you if you don't win."

She nodded and her face got serious. She jumped up into the tree, throwing kunai down at him before using her blaster to shoot at him. He dodged most of the shots, but she kept his attention.

"Stinger, now!" Andy yelled to him.

Stinger threw his spear, impaling the ninja.

Andy jumped down, kneeling beside the fallen ninja. He was now unmoving, eyes sad as he searched her face. They soon closed and showed no sign of opening again.

She took a deep breath as she stood, "Let's get to the village."

Stinger nodded and took her hand.

They didn't make it far before a ninja jumped down in front of them, throwing shuriken at Stinger quickly. He moved so fast that Stinger barely could see him until he was right in front of him, holding a kunai to his throat.

Andy froze as she watched, unable to speak. When she finally pulled herself out of it, she quietly ordered, "Stay away from him."

The ninja turned his head quickly to look at her, eyes widening. Andy grabbed the ninja's arm and pulled him away from Stinger.

Stinger took a deep breath, then pulled a shuriken out of his shoulder before watching the scene warily.

Andy slowly let the ninja go, not moving to pull a weapon.

"I don't understand what's going on," the ninja admitted.

"You're dead. Your body is being controlled."

The ninja nodded, pulling out more shuriken. "Thought you looked older."

She dodged as he threw them toward her but still didn't pull out a weapon.

"Who's that? He's obviously not a ninja."

"He's a kyuranger." Andy narrowly missed the next round of weapons thrown at her. She finally pulled out a kunai but only used it to block.

Stinger swore, moving forward and raising his blaster. "Stop fooling around, adotante. You have to stop him and get to the village. Hammy may need help."

"Adotante?" the ninja raised an eyebrow. "How's Hammy been?" He ran forward, kicking out at Andy.

Andy jumped back before answering, "She's been alright."

Stinger rolled his eyes and fired at the ninja, trying to get his attention.

The ninja dodged quickly, turning on Stinger and rushing toward him. Andy threw a kunai at the ninja, "I said, stay away from him." She jumped down between them, getting into a fighting stance and kicking the shuriken out of the ninja's hand.

"I don't want to hurt you or your friend, you know," he answered. "Damn Yamanaka's. I should have burned their whole village down."

Stinger raised an eyebrow and his tail. "Andy, is this -?"

Andy took a deep breath before rushing toward the ninja and stabbing him. He dodged enough that it didn't hit anything vital, but it slowed him down. 

"Yeah, this is Niko."

Stinger cursed, then shot his tail at Niko.

Niko jumped out of the way, pulling the kunai out of himself.

"Scorpion tail? Nice," Niko chuckled before disappearing up into the trees. Andy jumped up there as well, kicking Niko down to the ground. He struggled to push himself up.

Stinger rushed closer, his tail jabbing out.

Niko's green eyes widened as he was hit. He fell back to the ground before looking over at Andy.

Andy crouched next to him, "To answer your question, adotante means beloved."

Niko looked up at her and gave her a small smile, "I'm glad.." His strength was waning. He whispered, "I love you," before he went limp.

Andy stood silently and started back toward the village.

Stinger ran to catch up. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "It's alright."

He winced as he raised his blaster and called Hammy. "What's the situation?"

"Almost everyone is out taking down their friends and family.. But they are managing. I'm on duty watching the kids."

"I'll come back you up." He looked at Andy. "Be careful." He jogged in the direction of the children's area and disappeared.

Andy went further into the forest, taking out more enemy ninja. When she headed back to the village, she met up with Hammy.

"Andy.. Stinger didn't show up.. He's not answering either."

Andy cursed, "I'll find him."

She ran through the forest, keeping an eye out for him. She started toward the Yamanaka village, sneaking as she finally spotted some people. She noticed they were stopped, Stinger strung up to a tree as they threw shuriken and kunai at him.

Andy growled, rushing over and starting to take the other ninjas down. Her eyes were blazing as she attacked. When it got to the last ninja, she took her time, almost torturing him as she stabbed him repeatedly. When she was done, she went over to Stinger and got him down, raising her hands to work on healing his wounds.

"Andy?" His voice was weak, his eyes closed.

"Yeah, love."

"Sorry.. Wasn't paying attention.."

"It's alright. Just relax, everything is okay."

"Are you mad? I killed your brother.. Niko.."

"No, I'm not mad. They had to be taken down. It wasn't fully them."

He took a shaky breath, opening his eyes to look at her.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too. Tired.."

"Just sleep, I'll get you home." She carefully lifted him, holding him close as she carried him back toward the village.

His head lay on her chest, his breathing slow.

She got him back to their house, laying him in her bed before sitting next to him and running her hand through his hair.

Hammy ran in, stopping when she saw them. "Is he alright?"

"He will be," she nodded. "How is everything else?"

"The battles seem to be over," Hammy answered.

Andy looked back at Stinger with a small smile before going out to the kitchen with her sister.

Her blaster chimed.

"Someone better answer me before I lose my shit." Tet's voice came out.

"Hey." Andy answered.

"Where's Stinger? We have a mission to do."

"I'll bring him back to the ship. We had a battle and he kind of got hurt, so he's resting." she answered. "He should be alright though."

"Figures. Let me know when you're on your way. Kiba's extra jumpy because we tangled with some fighters and I'd hate for him to shoot you down."

"Alright," Andy pressed the button on her blaster before looking at Hammy, "Guess we have to get going."

"Stay safe," Hammy hugged her quickly.

Andy moved back to her room and shook Stinger gently, "Hey love, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better. What's going on?" His eyes were still tired, but he pushed himself off the bed swaying only a little.

"Tet says there's a mission."

"Okay. Let's take care of it so I can sleep for a week." He gave Hammy a wave as he left the house and headed for Iruka voyager.

When they returned, Tet met them. He had one arm in a sling. "Supply drop on Vurania. We're eight hours away."

Andy nodded before looking at Stinger, "That gives you more time to rest." She then looked over at Tet, "I'll heal your arm up too."

Tet gave her a smile as Stinger slowly started for his room. "Wake me when we get there." He stumbled, then caught himself. "I don't remember how they grabbed me. Did they drug me?"

"I don't know. I think you'll be alright though. Just get some rest. I'll come check on you in a bit." She smiled softly, "Unless you want me to help you to your room now?"

"I don't think I can get there alone. Everything's spinning." He held onto the wall.

Andy wrapped an arm around him and led him to his room, getting him settled into the bed before covering him with the blankets. She kissed his forehead gently.

He gave her a half smile before he passed out.

Andy headed into the hall, walking slowly as she tried to push the memories of the day out of her mind. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about Avery and Niko.

Tet met her, his eyes concerned. "Rough day?"

"The Yamanaka's made a new jutsu.. Bringing the dead to life to control them. We had to fight my brother and last boyfriend.." She looked down. "So yeah, rough is probably putting it lightly."

"Bastards. I'd love to kick their asses." He gave her a soft smile. "You're too sweet to have to go through that."

Andy shrugged and wiped at her eyes, "Why don't I look at your arm now?"

"If you want. You don't have to. We all got patched up."

Andy sighed, "Better be healed just in case something happens, right?"

He chuckled and nodded. "You have a point. Right here or infirmary?"

"Let's go to the infirmary," she answered.

"Have to be quiet. Ryon took a blow to the head and is resting." He followed her down the hall.

Andy nodded, "I'll see about healing him up."

They entered the infirmary, Tet hopping on a bed. "I'm going to warn you, it ain't pretty. Got sliced pretty good when a console blew."

She nodded again, starting to check him over. She spent the next while healing him before moving to heal Ryon.

Tet gave her a quiet thanks before heading for the door.

Stinger tossed and turned, seeing Andy first killed by the zombies, then by the Yamanaka. He could see himself being unable to move, a horrified onlooker to his worst nightmare. He sobbed, the blankets entangling him like ropes and he began to panic. His thrashing got worse as the blankets got wrapped tighter around him.

When Andy was done with Ryon, she headed to Stinger's room. She noticed the thrashing as she entered and she rushed toward the bed, gently shaking him, "Stinger, wake up. Everything is okay."

He woke with a start, his breathing heavy. He began to calm as he saw her, his eyes clearing. "Sorry. Was hoping I was tired enough not to dream. Guess not."

"It's okay. I'm just worried about you," she said softly. She sat beside him and ran a hand through his hair gently.

"I was scared those ninjas were going to hurt you again. I tried to fight, but there were so many…" He curled into her touch with a sigh.

She wrapped her arms around him, "It's alright. We're both safe for now." She kissed him gently.

"I hate those words. 'For now'. They always give me a sense of foreboding."

"I'm sorry," she sighed softly.

He raised up and kissed her. "Sorry for being a pain."

"You're not a pain." She moved slightly, leaning back on the pillows, "Let's get some more rest. I'll stay right here in case you have more nightmares."

"I am. First I got captured, now you have to babysit me." He grumbled softly as he laid his head on her stomach.

"I _want _to help you. It's not like you're making me." She said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too." His voice was soft as he began drifting off.

Andy watched him for a bit until she started dozing.

Several hours later, their blasters chimed.

Stinger swatted at his sleepily, trying in vain to turn it off.

Andy chuckled softly as she watched him before answering hers, "What's up?"

"We're half an hour away. Thought you two might want to get ready." Tet's voice was amused.

"Alright." She shut off her blaster before looking at Stinger, "Guess it's time for work."

He scowled. "They should do it. Lazy bums."

She chuckled softly, "You could order them to, Commander."

"And miss the possibility of us alone together off ship?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She laughed in response. "Guess that _could _be fun."

"Such enthusiasm." He gave her a wry smile as he climbed off the bed.

She smiled as she watched him. After a minute she spoke quietly, "I'm glad I have you."

"That goes triple for me." His smile turned into a full grin.

She got up finally, "I guess I better go restock my bag. Meet you in the bay?"

"Okyu." He got his jacket on and gave her a kiss before leaving.

She headed to her room and grabbed her bag, checking she had what she needed before heading to the bay.

He was checking over the supplies with Tet. When he was finished, he moved to her side. "Tet's coming." He gave her a pout.

She chuckled, "Alright." She kissed his cheek before whispering, "We'll find time off ship soon."

"We can always neck in your voyager." He whispered back seductively.

She winked at him before smiling. "So about the mission. Just dropping supplies and coming back?"

Stinger and Tet both nodded.

Andy climbed in her voyager and waited on them to go.

Tet climbed into ShiShi voyager and lifted off as Stinger climbed in next to her.

Andy waited for him to settle before lifting off and following Tet.

Stinger started kissing her neck as soon as they were in flight. He whispered his word for her in her ear softly.

Andy set the autopilot before turning and kissing him hard.

He kissed back with all the energy he could muster, as if he was trying to inhale her. His hands roamed under her jacket as his eyes locked with hers. "How did I become the luckiest man in the universe?"

She blushed before chuckling, "Maybe you stole Lucky's luck?"

He grinned. "Must have. Only explanation why I have you."

"I love you," she said before softly kissing him again.

"I love you too. More than you can imagine." He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

She wrapped her hands in his hair as she continued to kiss him.

The comm interrupted. "I'm landing. Are you just going to orbit?"

Andy looked at Stinger for a moment before moving to land the Iruka voyager.

"Time to earn my underwhelming paycheck." Stinger joked as he exited to help Tet.

Andy climbed out and offered to help as well.

Tet gave her a smile. "No need, Andy. It's not too hard. Stinger just needs to get a signature and then we're out of here." He motioned to where Stinger was speaking with a man in overalls.

A moment later, the man and supplies were gone and Stinger was looking at her like he wanted to eat her.

Tet rolled his eyes. "I think that's my cue." He started to walk toward his voyager, then froze.

Andy looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"He's dead.. It can't be him…" Tet's face was pale as he stared at an approaching figure.

"Doesn't sound good.." she glanced at Stinger.

Stinger's eyes narrowed as the figure got closer. Then his face drained of color and he began to shake. "It's a trick..it **has** to be.." His knees threatened to buckle. "Aniki…"

Andy's eyes widened at the realization, "Do you think Jark Matter used that jutsu on him too?"

"I buried him in a secret place! Why?" Stinger was near panic as the figure stopped several feet away.

"Stinger." The voice was deeper than Stinger's, his eyes more calculating. "You look stronger, but you still cry like a weakling?"

The scorpion stiffened. "Shut up imposter!"

Andy watched with worry, wanting to move to comfort Stinger but deciding to stay and keep an eye on the man.

"_**Bastard**_!" Tet swung his spear at the man. "How dare you show your face after what you did!"

The man easily knocked it away, kicking Tet after wrapping his tail around his foot.

Tet let out a groan, flying back and landing hard.

"Stinger. Show me your strength."

Stinger let out a cry and charged forward, his tail flying toward the man.

The man sidestepped, grabbing Stinger's tail at the last minute. He held it tight as Stinger swung his fist. "Or are you so weak you will use Antares again? You remember it had no effect, don't you?"

Andy watched, wondering if she should attack the man or let Tet and Stinger handle their issues with him.

"Aniki, why? This was over. You saved me, sacrificed yourself to take Armage's blast!" Stinger cried out as he tried to get free.

"A mistake. You aren't strong enough on your own. I should have let you die." The man's voice dripped hatred. His stinger began to approach Stinger's shocked form.

Andy threw some kunai at the man before yelling to Stinger, "Pull yourself together!"

He gave her a terrified look, then ducked as the stinger tried to stab him.

"You said you had friends to protect. But you can't protect them at all, can you?" Scorpio laughed as his tail changed direction and flew toward the semi conscious Tet. The stinger jabbed the ranger, then headed towards Andy.

"STOP IT!" Stinger was frantically trying to get free, but went quiet as Scorpio backhanded him. "Watch them die like the weakling you are."

Andy quickly dodged the stinger, rushing forward as she threw more kunai at him.

Stinger screamed "Andy run!" as the tail flew around and hit her in the back. "NOOOO!"

Andy fell forward, collapsing on the ground with a loud thud.

Stinger kicked out, finally getting free. He raced to Andy's side as Scorpio laughed.

"Just like last time. You get everyone killed."

Stinger's eyes blazed as he stood. "I am going to destroy you." He called for his spear and ran forward.

Scorpio blocked his attack, slashing at him with his stinger.

Stinger ignored the pain, advancing on his brother. His mind was consumed with hatred as he stabbed Scorpio through the chest. "Die!"

Scorpio stumbled backwards, the spear embedded deep. "Well done, Stinger. But you're coming with me this time." His stinger embedded itself in Stinger's arm pumping venom quickly before Scorpio went limp and fell.

Stinger snarled at the body, his hands shaking as he pulled his spear free. He stumbled to Andy's side, scrabbling through her bag to find the antidote to Scorpio's poison.

He stuck her with the needle, cursing as his vision doubled. He forced his legs to move to Tet's side and gave him the antidote as well. He dropped the syringe and swayed, then collapsed and lay still.

Andy forced her eyes open, struggling to push herself off the ground. She stumbled toward Stinger when she noticed him, kneeling down and scanning him over. She searched her bag and cursed at not finding the antidote. She called the Orion quickly before attempting to push energy into Stinger. She tried to fight the poison in his body and prayed someone would get there soon with the antidote. Her hands shook, along with most of her body, but she continued to focus on keeping Stinger alive.

"Andy..stop." Stinger's eyes were glassy, his face flushed. He shook uncontrollably and his breathing was ragged. "Help..Tet and yourself. I gave both of you.." He convulsed sharply, his voice dying.

She ignored his words, continuing her work. She felt herself growing weaker, but she refused to give up on him. She closed her eyes as her vision began to blur together but she still continued.

Stinger cursed and shoved her away with his remaining strength. "This is my fate. I should have died a long time ago by my own poison. Save yourself and Tet. Get back to the Orion." He gasped as the poison flared and gave a sharp cry of pain.

Andy pushed herself back to his side and raised her hands again. She quietly spoke, "I don't care what you think your fate is. I'm not giving up, even if I have to use all my strength to keep you alive."

He was too weak to keep arguing, so he tried to crawl away from her. His arms shook, but he forced them to move. "I told you to stop and help Tet. That's an order, dammit."

"He's had some antidote, he'll live," she growled.

Kouma voyager landed nearby, Ryon exiting with a syringe of gold liquid. "Antidote, Andy."

Stinger lay his head on the ground as his strength finally vanished. Everything was starting to go dark and he prayed Andy would find happiness. Then his eyes closed.

Andy injected the antidote quickly before continuing to push energy into him. She tried to work the antidote through his system faster. "Check on Tet. How is he?"

Ryon moved to the Karasu ranger and knelt beside him. He smiled as Tet gave him a weak thumbs up. "He is conscious and appears to be alert. Shall I remote your voyager while you take ShiShi back?"

Andy nodded slowly, swaying as she tried to stand.

Ryon gently took Tet into ShiShi, then picked up Stinger. "Come on. Let's get back." Once she was inside, Ryon returned to his voyager and lifted off, the Iruka voyager following as he flew off.

Andy struggled to focus as she lifted off, finally setting it to autopilot before passing out.

When ShiShi landed, Ryon and Kei quickly transferred the three of them to the infirmary. They administered more antidote to her and Tet, setting up a IV of it for Stinger after seeing his scans. Then they waited.

When Andy woke, she sat up quickly and looked around, her breathing rapid.

Kei moved to her side. "Calm down. How are you feeling?"

She took a minute for her breathing to slow before answering, "Tired, but okay."

"Good. Tet's already been released, though he is not very friendly at the moment. I was worried about you until this morning."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. The poison finally cleared from your system late last night." He sat down beside her bed. "You and Tet were lucky."

"How's Stinger?"

"Holding on, but not good. From what we can tell, he was given a massive dose. How he didn't die immediately is a mystery. It's about half cleared from his system, but he's suffering internal injuries to his organs, especially his heart."

Andy nodded slowly before trying to get out of bed.

Kei let out an exasperated noise, then helped her over to Stinger.

The scorpion lay motionless, a ventilator aiding his lungs. His heart rate was slow and irregular. He was pale, almost blending into the sheets.

Andy sat down in a chair next to him before focusing on trying to heal his organs. She started with his heart, working on getting it strengthened and beating at a steady pace before moving onto other ones. She quietly sat there for over an hour before finally dropping her hands.

Kei gave her a disapproving look. "You should be resting."

"Helping him is more important," she answered softly.

"You can't help if you're unconscious." He reminded her gently.

She nodded and laid her head down next to Stinger's arm as she held his hand.

Kei sighed and left them alone.

Shortly after, Stinger's hand twitched. His head shook as tears ran down his face, his eyes flickering rapidly under the lids.

"Stinger? Everything is okay," she said softly.

The ventilator began beeping as he fought against it. His eyes flew open in panic and he tried to reach for the tube in desperation.

"Calm down, love." She ordered before working to remove it for him.

Once it was out, Stinger took a shuddery breath, then reached for her. "You're alive.. I'm sorry. You almost died because of me."

She shook her head, "No, I almost died because he's an asshole. Not because of you."

"He wanted to hurt me.. Everything I feared, he did. He's right, I'm still weak and can't protect anyone."

"He's wrong. You're the strongest person I know."

Stinger gave a shaky laugh as he shook his head. "You need to meet more people."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Even if I did, I'd think you were the strongest."

"You're hopeless. You'll never believe that I'm cursed, will you?"

"No," she kissed his hand.

He sighed, drifting into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Andy, you need to get to the mess hall now!" Kiba yelled.

They'd been at Headquarters for a week, Stinger having been stuck in meetings most of the time. He had slowly recovered from the poisoning, but wasn't yet one hundred percent. Thus Shou had decided a little downtime was necessary.

Andy rushed down there, unsure what to expect.

Stinger lay huddled on the floor as several men kicked him viciously. Tet was in the same situation a few feet away.

"Rotten bug! You're not worthy to be a Kyuranger! You should die like your traitorous brother did!" One man kicked Stinger so hard in the ribs he went flying into the wall. "Come on. They aren't worth it."

Tet was kicked one last time, then the groups merged and walked past Andy. The one who had kicked Stinger eyed her with a leer.

Andy moved quickly, stepping behind him and putting a kunai to his throat.

He froze, his pulse beating rapidly. "What's your problem?"

"They're my teammates and you just assaulted them," she growled.

"You're a bug lover.. What a waste of a fine body." He spat condescendingly.

She tightened the kunai on his throat, almost cutting into him.

"Andy, forget him! Stinger needs you!" Kiba yelled frantically.

Andy sighed, focusing for a moment before shoving the knife in a non vital spot of the man's leg. She then appeared next to Stinger, working on healing him.

He coughed, blood splattering her. "Tet?" He asked once he'd regained his voice.

"I'll check on him in a minute, okay?" She said, focusing on trying to heal up what was causing the blood.

"He's unconscious, but doesn't seem to be as injured." Ryon was cradling the half breed.

Andy nodded and continued working on healing Stinger.

"I'm going to kill every last one of them.." Kiba growled as Stinger passed out.

After a while, she looked up, lifting Stinger, "I'm taking him to the infirmary."

Ryon had already left, taking Tet to the Orion. He had deemed it too dangerous to go to the Headquarters infirmary.

Andy entered and laid Stinger down gently before going to check Tet out. She worked on healing him for a while before going back to working on Stinger.

"Sorry you saw that.." Stinger's voice was pained, his eyes glazed. "You shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she said softly.

He shrugged, then winced. "Not surprised. Not everyone can look past my brother's misdeeds. And some people don't like non-humans." He tried to sit up and slide off the bed. "I can take care of this in my quarters. Take care of Tet. He was just trying to defend me."

She pushed him back, "He's already been taken care of. Let me help you."

He looked at her. "I deserved this. I shouldn't be a cause for worry."

"You didn't deserve this and I will _always _worry about you because I love you," she said gently.

"My brother betrayed everyone. They all believe I am just like him.. Maybe they're all right. Maybe I _am _just like him.. I did poison my own teammates and steal the Argo's kyutamas once." He stared at the ceiling, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "I should have died.. But I keep surviving. Why?"

She wiped at his tears, "You aren't like him. Sure you've made mistakes, but everyone does. You deserve to live and to be happy."

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't deserve you.."

"I don't deserve you. You're so amazing and I wish everyone could see that."

"You're describing yourself, not me." His voice was muffled by her jacket, but she could hear the exhaustion in it.

"Go to sleep, love. Everything will be alright." She ran a hand through his hair.

He sighed, then let the darkness sweep him away.

"Are they alright?" Ryon's soft voice asked.

Andy nodded, "They will be."

"I hate being the bearer of bad news, but Kiba's in the brig." The empath sighed heavily.

"Can we break him out?"

"Do you believe the Supreme Commander would allow that?"

"Those guys deserved whatever Kiba did."

"He killed several of them. He ambushed them and slaughtered them."

"Like I said, they deserved it. They could have killed Stinger and Tet and they wouldn't have even cared," Andy growled.

"We should not stoop to their level. You know this." Ryon looked at her sadly.

Andy sighed, "I know.."

Her blaster chimed.

"What's up?"

"I want to speak to you, if you're free." Shou was quiet.

Andy sighed, "I'll be right there." She gave Ryon a small smile before heading out of the infirmary. She entered Shou's office slowly.

The dragon looked at her with concern. "How are Stinger and Tet?"

"They were in pretty bad shape, but I've been working on healing them. They should be alright."

He nodded, then waved her to a chair. "You've no doubt heard about Kiba's situation. I want to know exactly what happened."

She nodded, "I was called down there by Kiba and saw the men beating on Stinger and Tet. They went to leave but I stopped one of them. He said some rude things and I _may_ have stabbed him in the leg. Kiba got me focused back on Stinger and Tet, so I went and started healing Stinger. Then I took him to the infirmary after Ryon grabbed Tet. That's the last thing I know."

The dragon had chuckled at her version of the events, then sobered. "Kiba was captured at the scene of multiple murders. All of them have been identified as members of a humans only group. They were only side members of the Rebellion. I have consulted President Ohtori and he agrees that Kiba was justified and he will be released by the time you're ready to leave orbit. Tell Stinger and Tet I'm outraged and greatly saddened by the attack on them. That is all."

Andy nodded again and stood, heading to the door.

Kiba stood in the hall, his head hanging. He was handcuffed, two armed guards on either side.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

He wouldn't meet her eyes, merely shrugging in answer.

One of the guards spoke. "He received stitches for a deep knife injury. He should be careful for the next week." He unlocked the handcuffs, then nodded to her. "He's free to go."

Andy nodded, "Come on Kiba. I'll heal you up on the ship."

He followed her quietly to the Orion. He fought tears as he entered the infirmary and saw his teammates.

Andy wrapped her arms around him, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, then the words spilled out like a flood. "They said they were going to come back. Threatened to broadcast it live. The leader said he was going to do it slow, make Stinger watch as he had his way with you, then kill all three of you.." His body trembled under her hands as he fought the rage and pain.

Andy rubbed his back gently, "Thank you."

"I didn't even think. I just lashed out. I kept stabbing at them. I didn't even know one of them had stabbed me until it was over." He leaned into her as his strength faltered.

"Let's get you on a bed," she said quietly before helping him. Once he was sitting, she raised her hands to start healing him.

"I should have let Shou take care of them, shouldn't I? Now I've become exactly what my planet's elders said I was.. A murderer." He stared at the floor. "The medics should have let me die."

"It's alright. You aren't just a mindless murderer. You were trying to protect your friends." She sighed, "You don't deserve to die. You're a good person."

"Tell that to the six people in the morgue." He slid off the bed and pushed past her and out of the infirmary.

"Did he really kill six people?" Tet stared at her. "To protect us?"

Andy nodded in response.

"Shit. Ryon better watch him or he might do something." Tet pushed himself up as Kei ran in.

"I leave you alone for _one_ day!" The Umihebi ranger scowled as he saw the two men.

"It's not like it was their fault." Andy spoke up.

"I should have been here. Maybe they wouldn't be as hurt.." Kei sighed.

"It's alright. You can't change what happened."

"They will be okay, right? Ryon told me Stinger was in bad shape."

"He was hurt pretty badly, but I did what I could to lessen the damage. He should be alright after he rests more."

"He hasn't fully recovered from the poison, and now this.." Tet glanced at the unconscious ranger. "He really doesn't get any breaks, does he?"

Andy sighed, "I know. At least he has us to help him through things."

"He's going to try to wall himself off again." Daiki leaned against the door. "You can't let him or it won't end well."

Andy nodded. "I'll try to help him."

The thief gave her a grin. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

She sighed again before asking, "How have you been?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "If I lie, what will you do?"

"Nothing, but I wish you'd tell the truth."

"Sorry, bad habit. Natsumelon has been trying to break me of it. I just don't want to add to your stress. You have enough to worry about."

"It's alright. I'm not overwhelmed by stress at the moment," she gave a small smile.

Daiki returned it slowly. "Do you have experience with poisons?"

"A little. I can't heal them myself but I can whip up antidotes pretty quickly. Why?"

"I _may_ have been caught by an enemy and given one.." He began to slide to the floor as his legs gave out.

Andy shook her head before going to him and getting him into a bed. She took a blood sample and tested it before making an antidote. She went back to him and injected him with it.

He gave her a smile before he passed out.

"Get away! Don't touch either of them!" Stinger began flailing his hands at the air.

Andy went over to him, "Stinger, it's alright. Everything is fine."

"They're trying to hurt you and Tet.. Can't let them hurt you.." His eyes were panicked and unfocused, his hands balled into fists.

Andy sighed, "You need to wake up. No one is going to hurt us."

He stared through her. "They have to be stopped." He slid off the bed, his face determined.

"Stinger, wake up." She said firmly. "No one is hurting us."

He blinked at her, his eyes clearing. "Andy?" He froze as he realized his tail was aimed at her.

"Hey, everything is alright. Just relax," she said softly.

He nodded slowly, his tail dropping. Then he winced. "Owww."

"Lay back down and I'll heal you some more," she said quietly.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted Daiki. "Idiot got himself in trouble too?" The scorpion gingerly climbed back into bed, wincing occasionally.

"Of course," she sighed. "He'll be alright now."

He rolled his eyes, his tail twitching. "Sorry about all this. I usually stay away from the mess hall, but the meetings went long and I had no choice. Tet shouldn't have been dragged into this."

"It's alright. I wish I did more than just stab one of the guys.."

Stinger chuckled softly, but didn't say anything. His eyes were drooping as he fought sleep.

"Go back to sleep," she said softly before kissing his forehead.

"If something happens.." His words were slow.

"Nothing's going to happen," she assured. "Just rest."


	6. Chapter 6

Andy headed to the infirmary and ran a few tests. She sat at her desk staring at the results for a few moments, trying to wrap her head around it before going to find Stinger. She knocked on his office door and waited.

He opened the door, his eyes growing concerned. "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I have something to tell you though."

"The world's ending?" He teased with a small smile.

She gave a small chuckle before spitting out, "I'm pregnant."

He froze, turning pale. "Are you serious?"

"Would I joke about something like that?"

He slowly went back to his desk and sat down. "Pregnant.."

She sat down across from him quietly.

He was quiet a moment, then looked at her. "No more missions. You'll stay on ship from now on."

"You can't be serious," Andy stared at him.

"I can't risk you or the baby. Surely you see the wisdom?"

Andy sighed, "Pregnant women on my planet continue to fight almost until the end of their pregnancy. I don't see why I can't do the same."

"Pregnant women on your planet aren't carrying the future of an almost extinct people."

Andy nodded slowly, "I guess. Though I'm going to complain about it the whole time," she gave a small smile.

He gave a short laugh. "Was expecting that. Actually I was expecting more of a fight."

She sighed, "As much as I want to fight, the baby _is _half yours. You do have some say over it."

He moved to her side. "I just don't want to endanger you more. It's not like we haven't fought aboard ship before."

She nodded. "Alright." She looked up at him, "Are you excited?"

"Is it bad to say I'm terrified? I never imagined being a father.. Was positive I would be dead by now." He stared down at their clasped hands. "I have no idea how to be a father. My brother raised me.."

"I'm scared too," she admitted. "But I know that we can handle this together."

He gave her a smile, then kissed her cheek. "Absolutely." He gave a thoughtful look. "I wanted your opinion on something, actually."

She raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

"Our guests. Should we make it official and see if any tamas react to them?"

Andy smiled, "That would be nice. It doesn't seem like Azra is going anywhere and with how much Daiki is around.."

"Is it too much power for him though?"

"I mean, he does already have something to morph with, but maybe a kyutama would be helpful for him."

Stinger nodded slowly. "Alright. Why don't you ask Azra?"

Andy nodded and stood up. She pulled him in for a kiss.

He returned it with a smile. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks. You're pretty cute yourself." She kissed his cheek before leaving his office.

She headed down the hall and knocked on Azra's door.

"Hey?" Azra gave her a smile.

"Hey. How's everything going?"

"Pretty good."

"You've been hanging around for a while, we were wondering if you wanted to become an actual part of the team?"

Azra grinned, "That would be great. Are you guys sure you want me?"

"Of course," she smiled in return. "I'll let Stinger know."

Andy headed off, going down to the kitchen to start lunch.

Stinger and Tet came in, Tet veering away to sit in the corner.

Stinger sighed and came over. "What did Azra say?"

"She said yes," she answered. "What's up with Tet?"

"He's blaming himself for what happened at Headquarters. I think he's feeling guilty for our run in with my brother as well. He keeps saying he's fine."

Andy sighed, "What can we do to help?"

"I wish I knew." Stinger sat down on a stool with a dejected look.

Andy finished cooking and handed him a bowl. She then got one ready and took it over to Tet. "Hey. Hungry?"

"Not really. But I'll eat." He started to take a bite, his eyes downcast.

"What's wrong?"

"Stinger almost got killed. Twice. Because I was too weak. I'm not worthy of being called a warrior or a Kyuranger."

"It wasn't your fault. You aren't weak, you were just overpowered. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"I lost control with Scorpio. I lost control and he beat me. I froze at Headquarters. I couldn't believe they were blaming Stinger for things.. I mean he's a _savior._ He helped defeat Armage, he _died_ to defeat him.. Yet they acted like it didn't matter, that all he is is the brother of a traitor.." Tet slammed a fist into the table.

"I know. But you can't convince everyone." She sighed. "Of course you lost control with Scorpio, he hurt you. _No one_ can act perfectly in every situation. Not even Stinger or any of the others of the original team. You can't sit here beating yourself up over it. All you can do is try better the next time something similar happens."

"When we believed Scorpio was dead, I tried to get Stinger to come off world with us. He refused. I can't help believing I could have saved him some pain if I had insisted. He wouldn't have been there that night…"

"What he went through helped shape who he is now.. I wish he didn't have to deal with such pain, but it can't be taken back now. There's no point in focusing on what you can't change." She said gently.

"I guess. My mind thinks differently." He finished eating and handed the bowl back to her. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." He stood and left, Stinger watching him go sadly.

Andy sighed and went to put his bowl in the sink. She then grabbed her own and sat down near Stinger.

"He's as tortured as I am by Scorpio, isn't he? Even though he was off-world, he feels responsible."

Andy nodded, "I wish there was some way to help.."

Stinger finished eating and pushed the bowl away. "I thought assigning him here would help. That being close to me would relieve him of the guilt. Now I wonder if I made a mistake."

"I don't know.." she sighed, "Should I try giving him some meds? Like antianxiety or antidepressants?"

"Maybe the whole crew needs them.. Minus you and Azra." He rubbed his face wearily. "I should have retired like the others."

Andy chuckled, "I doubt they'll take them. I could just put it in their food."

"That might work." Stinger gave a small chuckle. "Change of subject. Azra said yes?"

She nodded, "She seems excited."

"At least someone is. Daiki practically freaked and locked me out." He shook his head. "He's a hard guy to understand."

Andy sighed, "Yeah, he is. You going to try again or want me to?"

"If I try, he'll run. Maybe you'll have better luck. I'll just find out what tama reacts to Azra." He gave her a kiss, then left.

Andy headed down to Daiki's room and knocked on the door.

It opened slowly, the thief's eyes wary. "Let me guess. Scorpion boy sent you."

Andy shrugged, "Not exactly. Heard he kind of freaked you out and I wanted to come check on you."

His eyes narrowed, then he opened the door wider to let her in. "Yeah." He rubbed his neck as he stared at the floor. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Are you okay?"

"I guess. I mean why did he ask _me_? It's not like I'm powerless. And I certainly _am not_ a hero or savior." Daiki sat down on the bed.

"You could be. And he asked because we think you'd be a good addition to our team. But it's not like we are making you. You can feel free to say no."

"You sound like Yuusuke. I've been a hero..or so I thought. I refuse to do that again."

Andy nodded, "I don't know what you've been through, but things could be different this time." She sighed, "but like I said, we aren't making you. We'll think of you as a friend and teammate either way."

He sighed. "I mean, there's no guarantee any of the kyutamas will even react, right?"

"That's true. But there's always a chance it could." She glanced at him, "Are you afraid they won't react?"

He stared up at her. "Maybe.. I'm not sure which idea scares me more, one reacting or none of them."

"I understand being scared," she said quietly. "At least you have the choice of trying."

"I don't know why I'm scared." His voice was low. "I wasn't scared of my driver's power.."

"Maybe because there's more of us? You were more on your own as a rider, but as a ranger you won't be alone?"

He scowled, then nodded. "Probably. I occasionally work with others, but I _am _alone most of the time. And I took my driver without really thinking it through."

"Well, whatever you decide it's up to you. But you don't have to be afraid." She looked down.

"Hey, what's wrong? Hope I'm not the reason for that face."

She shook her head, "No." She looked up and gave him a small smile, "To be honest, I'm kind of terrified myself. Found out this morning that I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide. "Congrats, I guess? Stinger must be happy." He paused. "_Is_ that why he asked me? To take your place?"

"No. We were offering a place to Azra as well. Just happens to be a coincidence." She sighed, "I mean, I guess I'm happy and kind of excited, but at the same time it's just so unexpected? I kind of imagined getting married first and then planning a pregnancy, maybe after Jark Matter is taken care of. Not having a baby during a war, you know?"

He snorted. "That's what you get for imagining." The words were teasing, not insulting.

She nodded with a small chuckle, "Yeah."

"I guess we should see if one of your little globes like me.."

"Come on, it won't hurt to try," she smiled.

He gave a half smile in return. "I concede defeat. Take me to your leader."

Andy nodded and started out the door, heading down to Stinger's office.

He had the door open, reclining in his chair, his feet on his desk as he dozed.

Daiki chuckled. "Lazy scorpion. Always knew you weren't really the working fool you play."

Stinger laughed and swung his legs down. "As if you're any better, thief."

Daiki gave him an amused look, then sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Andy smiled at Daiki reassuringly.

Stinger rolled his eyes, then pulled several Kyutamas out. Before he could sit them down, one began glowing.

Daiki tensed, dropping his eyes. Andy

"Seems like that one likes you," Andy spoke softly.

"Yeah." Daiki snatched it from the air, looking at it in confusion. "Reticle? What the hell is that?"

"Isn't that like a focusing eyepiece?" Andy raised an eyebrow, "For shooting maybe?"

Daiki nodded, his face thoughtful. "Not surprised then."

Stinger looked at Andy. "Azra's is the Hakuchou Kyutama. Should be interesting."

"Nice," she smiled, excited to see how their new team members would do."


	7. Chapter 7

Andy woke early and climbed out of bed. She glanced in the mirror after getting dressed and noticed her shirt was getting tight around her belly. She'd have to go get some maternity clothes soon. She gave a small smile as she rubbed her belly then left the room. She headed to the kitchen filled with excitement for the day. Today would be the day she would do more tests and find the gender of their baby.

She got to work on breakfast, then sat down and started eating as she waited for the others to show up.

Azra arrived soon after and grabbed a plate, sitting down near Andy, giving her a smile, and eating quietly.

Stinger entered, getting a plate. He gave Andy a kiss as he sat down and began eating.

The rest of the crew came and went, none staying long.

Andy glanced at Stinger, "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Reading intelligence reports. Rumor is Jark Matter is planning something but we haven't gotten any firm idea of what yet." He scowled as he got up from the table. "Ever since we took out Armage, they've become sneakier. We don't even know if there has been a new leader installed or if everyone is just doing whatever they want."

Andy sighed, "Hopefully we'll figure it out soon.."

"Yeah. What are your plans?"

Andy gave a soft smile, "Just doing some tests."

"Sounds fun. Well, gotta go." He kissed her again, then left.

Andy stayed and washed dishes for a while before heading to the infirmary.

Stinger sighed as he read the reports. All of them indicated _something_ was about to happen, but no one had the slightest inkling of what _it_ was. The last time they'd faced something like this was when Armage had revealed his true form before possessing Tsurugi. The universe knew they _did not_ need a replay of that.

Andy spent a couple hours in the infirmary, running tests and making sure everything was going alright with the pregnancy. She smiled at the test results before heading to find Stinger.

He was in the office, scowling at the wall. Several reports lay strewn on the desk and she could see the tenseness in his body.

She went in and gently started rubbing his shoulders to try to relax him.

"I'm so frustrated. No one has any damn clue what's going on." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know whatever happens, we'll figure it out," she said softly, kissing the top of his head.

"Before or after we get our asses killed?" He asked rhetorically.

She sighed in response, just continuing to rub his shoulders.

He finally opened his eyes to look at her. "Did you come down because you were bored or is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. I did the tests, the baby is all healthy and growing fine." She then gave a small smile, "Do you want to know the gender or let it be a surprise?"

"Tell me. I want to worry about something other than Jark Matter."

She gave him a soft smile before speaking, "It's a boy."

He exhaled sharply. "A boy..Now I _am_ worried. How am I supposed to teach him when I've forgotten so much?"

Andy chuckled, "You'll do great."

"If you say so. Be much easier if it was a girl. All I'd have to worry about is boys when she's old enough to date." He gave a short laugh. "I'm just scared."

"I'm scared too," Andy admitted. "What if I'm not a good mom? What if I'm terrible at teaching him things?"

"You'll be the best mom ever. And at least you can teach him to be like you because you guys held on to your traditions. We lost ours."

Andy gave him a soft smile, "Teach him what you can remember, but we can always make our own traditions."

He returned the smile, caressing her belly gently.

The Orion jolted violently and he grabbed on to keep her from falling. "What the hell?"

She shook her head, "Let's get to the bridge and see what's happening."

It was chaos when they arrived. Tet and Kiba were firing lasers at half a dozen small ships as Ryon and Kei shot extinguishers at several consoles.

"Status!" Stinger went into commander mode.

"Damn ships came out of nowhere. No sign of them on sensors one minute, next minute bam!" Kiba growled as he frantically fired.

"It gets worse. I'm reading ships in the bay. They've boarded us." Tet's voice was grave.

Andy cursed and looked at Stinger, "What do you want us to do?"

"We need to evict our unwanted passengers. Kiba, Kei, with me. Tet, keep firing. Ryon, stay with Andy."

The three of them ran for the door as Tet fired again.

"Do you wish to go to the infirmary or your room?" Ryon touched her arm.

"I _wish _to go fight," Andy sighed. "Let's go to the infirmary in case anyone gets hurt."

He nodded and headed for the door.

They ran into the first indaver in the hall. Ryon snap aimed his blaster and shot it down. As they neared the infirmary, more appeared.

Andy stuck her kyutama into her blaster and morphed, grabbing her weapon and slicing through some of the indavers. She tried to avoid getting hit but more indavers soon appeared. She fought her way through them the best she could, trying to get to the bay to check on Stinger and the others. Soon though, she took a hard hit to the back, knocking her down to the floor.

"Andy!" Ryon tried to get to her, but was knocked unconscious and quickly bound.

Andy struggled to stand but was soon grabbed, bound, and dragged down the hall. Her and Ryon were tossed into one of the rec rooms. She struggled against the ties, trying to get free.

A few minutes later, Tet was thrown in. He was unconscious, blood streaming down his face. Then Kiba and Kei were thrown in, cursing and struggling.

Andy moved toward Tet, holding her bound hands out toward him to try to heal his wound. When she stopped the bleeding, she healed Ryon up. She struggled to get to Kiba and Kei, trying to untie them. A few indavers noticed and kicked her away from them. She let out a cry, praying her baby was still alright.

Azra was thrown in next, unconscious but no visible wounds.

"Andy, are you alright?" Kiba eyed her worriedly.

She nodded as she tried to push herself back onto her knees. She managed to grab a shuriken from her back pocket and worked on slowly cutting through the rope on her wrists. When she got through, she jumped up, grabbing a kunai and quickly cutting through Kei and Kiba's ties. She then started throwing kunai at the indavers, trying to take them out.

As they went down, Kiba started attacking. Moments later the crew was alone.

Andy put her hand on her stomach, scanning herself over to check on the baby. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized he was alright. She then grabbed out another kunai, preparing to go out and fight, "We need to find Stinger."

"The malistrate said they were taking him to the planet nearby." Kiba said breathlessly.

Andy nodded and started out of the room. She took down the few indavers she passed as she made her way to her voyager.

There was the unmistakable sound of laser fire coming from near the Jark Matter ships in the bay. Several indavers staggered into her line of sight, then fell.

Glimpsing a flash of orange, she began to creep toward the ships.

She glanced around, trying to see what was going on. She soon saw a malistrate and prepared to morph. Before she could, though, she was grabbed by another group of indavers that had appeared behind her.

A final laser burst was heard, then the malistrate appeared with a laugh. "You saviors aren't so tough. See?" He pointed to where two indavers were carrying Stinger's limp body. Blood dripped in a trail as the minions moved toward the airlock.

Andy struggled against the indavers, growling at the malistrate. "You won't win." She heard something land in the bay before indavers pulled lasers out. The last thing Andy remembered was hearing a laser fire before the world went dark.

The Oushi voyager opened to reveal a morphed Champ who rushed toward the malistrate. He shot at him a few times before working on taking out the indavers who had Stinger. He looked over when another voyager landed in the bay.

Lucky jumped out, morphed into ShiShi Red Orion. He quickly cut through the other indavers, then destroyed the malistrate. He let out a 'Yoshaa Lucky' before running to Stinger and Champ's side. "Is he alive?"

"Yeah," Champ nodded, carrying the scorpion off toward the infirmary.

Lucky moved to Andy and shook her gently. "Andy? You alright?"

Andy let out a groan as she woke, trying to move. Pain radiated from her shoulder but she tried to ignore it as she pushed herself up. "Where's Stinger?" She asked quickly.

Lucky helped her stand. "Infirmary. Are you alright?"

She put her hand to her belly and scanned the baby once more to make sure he was still doing alright before nodding, "I'll live."

"Yoshaa Lucky! We'll take care of cleanup. You take care of Stinger."

She nodded, slowly making her way to the infirmary. She checked Stinger over and worked on healing him the best she could. The pain in her shoulder kept growing and made it hard to focus on what she was doing. She continued, even when she felt like she was going to faint. She sat in the chair and continued until she collapsed, falling against the bed.

Champ picked her up and placed her on a bed with a soft moo. He sat down, keeping watch silently.

She woke slowly, wincing as she moved. She tried to push herself up and look around.

"Moo, Andy. How are you feeling?" Champ watched her worriedly.

"Sore," she admitted.

"The baby?"

Andy ran a glowing hand over her belly. "I think he's okay."

Champ nodded, glancing at the unconscious Stinger.

Andy got off the bed and went to Stinger's side, checking him over.

He was stable, bandages wrapped around the half healed injuries.

"I gave him a transfusion because his blood pressure kept dropping. The others are on the bridge watching for any other surprises."

Andy nodded, raising her hands to work on healing Stinger more.

Halfway through, Stinger came conscious with a cry of "Adotante!"

"Shh, it's alright. Just relax."

His eyes slowly focused on her and he grabbed one hand. "You..the baby are okay?"

"The baby seems fine. I'm just a bit sore. It's okay."

He sagged in relief. "I was scared something had happened. Everyone else alright?"

Champ stood. "Everyone's fine aibou. Just let Andy take care of you." He left the infirmary.

Andy went back to healing him before sitting down beside him.

Stinger sat up slowly. "They targeted me. I think I need to go underground to protect you guys."

Andy shook her head, "You know we don't care." She sighed, "But if you want to, maybe we could take a small break and you and I could go visit Hammy? I doubt they'd look for you there."

"Only if I end up leaving you there."

"Why would you leave me there?"

"Like you said, Jark Matter wouldn't look for us. You and the baby would at least be semi safe." He sighed as he watched her face. "Don't look at me like that."

She sighed, "I want to go wherever you go. Even if it's dangerous."

"I know..I wish this damn war would end. Armage is gone, yet these idiots won't give up."

"We'll end it somehow," she said softly.

He winced as he slowly got off the bed. "I'm going to the bridge."

Andy sighed, "Alright. You should be resting more though."

He stumbled toward the door. "Need to make sure we don't get amb.." He collapsed to the floor, the words cutting off abruptly.

Andy shook her head and went to him, checking him over before trying to get him back into the bed.

Tet came in and snorted. "Idiot." He lifted the unconscious man and got him settled, then eyed her. "Everything okay?"

She shrugged, "He wants to go underground for a while because they targeted him. He thinks it'd keep us safe but I don't think it'd end well."

The half breed rolled his eyes. "Trying to distance himself again. Daiki was right, wasn't he? His walls.."

"What can we do to help him?"

"Aside from not letting him run off on his own? I haven't the faintest idea." Tet clenched his fists in frustration. "He may not be actively suicidal right now, but he'd run into hell alone if he thought it would keep you and the baby safe."

Andy sighed, "Maybe I _should _go home, then we won't be here worrying him."

Tet's shoulders slumped. "It might make him worry _more_. This situation sucks."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "If I wasn't here in the first place he wouldn't be having to worry about it."

Tet's eyes went dark. "Don't _ever _say that. You're the best thing to happen to him since Naga."

Andy sighed again, "But I don't want to be the cause of him doing something stupid, you know?"

Tet let out a laugh. "You do realize he never really _needs_ a reason to do something stupid, right?"

She gave a soft chuckle in response before looking back at Stinger. "I wish I could find an end to this war so he wouldn't have to keep fighting."

"Don't we all." Tet headed for the door. "We're going down to the planet to find out what they were planning for him."

"Let me know if you need any help."

He nodded before exiting.

"They can't! I'll lose them..It's too dangerous!" Stinger's eyes were closed, but it was obvious he'd been listening for awhile.

Andy sighed, "It'll be alright. They can handle themselves."

He trembled as his eyes opened. "Please..don't leave me.." His breathing was fast and panicky.

"No one is leaving you," she answered softly. "Just take deep breaths."

He struggled to follow instructions and rise at the same time, his eyes frantic.

She pushed him back gently, "Just rest. Everything will be okay."

He fought ineffectively, finally lying back with squeezed closed eyes. "Jark Matter wanted me. I'm terrified of what they had planned. If the team gets caught…"

"Let's just trust them to do their jobs, but if they do get caught, we'll go rescue them. Okay? We aren't losing anyone."

He nodded slowly, slipping into unconsciousness as his body gave out.

Andy quietly watched him as he slept, praying the others would be alright.

Twenty minutes later, Champ came rushing in. He was supporting a bleeding Kiba, steam coming from the android's nose. "The others are behind me. Damn Jark Matter!"

"What did you guys find out?" She moved Kiba to a bed and started healing him.

"Some kind of mind wipe and cloning station. We didn't get a good look because it was booby trapped." He avoided her gaze.

Andy cursed quietly but continued her work on Kiba. She finally asked, "Why would they want a clone?"

"Who knows? Nothing good, that much we can be sure of." Ryon answered as he brought in an unconscious Lucky. Kei followed after, appearing only mildly injured.

"Where's Tet?"

"In my voyager." Kei's voice was tight. "No use bringing him in right now."

Andy's eyes narrowed, "Is he..?"

Ryon gave a sad nod. "The first boobytrap electrocuted him. The second brought the facility down on us."

Andy sighed and continued working. After a bit she ordered, "Bring Tet in here."

Kei looked like he wanted to protest, but finally turned and left the room. Several minutes later, he carried Tet in.

The half breed's hands were burnt, another burn in the middle of his chest. Otherwise, he looked like he was sleeping.

Stinger awoke as Kei laid the ranger down. His horrified cry echoed in the silence and he tried to get to his cousin frantically as Ryon held him down.

Andy took out her kyutama, whispered a pleading prayer and started trying to heal Tet. She healed most of the damage by the time her kyutama started to glow.

Stinger's cries cut off as Ryon sedated him. The others watched in amazement.

The glowing from the kyutama surrounded Tet so Andy dropped her hands and watched.

He sucked in a shuddering breath, his eyes flying open as the glow vanished. "Owww. What the hell happened?"

"You were electrocuted," Andy answered quietly.

"That explains why I feel like a piece of burnt toast." Tet forced himself to relax. Then he looked at Andy. "Stinger's in a _lot_ of trouble."

Andy nodded before handing him some medicine for pain.

He slowly took it, then addressed the others. "New rule: Stinger is confined to the ship for the foreseeable future. Unless they try to board us again, this is the safest place until we can make sure Jark Matter doesn't have any more of those facilities."

"He's probably going to be pissed," Andy sighed.

"Better pissed than a mindless robot coming after us. He'd be devastated if he did something to you or the baby under Jark's control." Tet glanced at her. "Even if he has to be restrained, he is not going to leave this ship unless we go to Headquarters. Do you agree?"

"I hope it doesn't come to restraining him, but yeah.."

Tet sighed. "Me too. But we know him too well for that." He looked at Ryon apologetically. "I know this might cause issues for you.."

Ryon shook his head. "I can deal with them as long as the Commander stays safe."

Champ let out a moo. "I will help keep him from causing Ryon too much pain."

Andy looked over at Stinger before sitting down in a chair tiredly.

"Rest, Andy." Ryon laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let us worry about everything." He gave her a soft smile, then exited the infirmary with Kei and Champ.

Tet closed his eyes as the medicine began to take effect.

Andy curled up in the chair and watched the men before dozing off.

Hours later, Stinger awoke. He exhaled sharply as he saw Tet sleeping. Then he saw Andy and gave a sad smile before sliding off the bed. He was halfway to the door when he heard a noise and turned.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked quietly.

"Going to find out why Jark wants me so bad." He answered slowly, his eyes locked on the floor.

"Tet says you aren't allowed off the ship."

"Since when is Tet Commander?" Stinger's eyes rose to hers. "I don't answer to him."

"I know. But it makes sense.. So either I'm going to listen to him and fight to keep you on the ship _or_ you're taking me with you."

"Hell no. I _will not_ give Jark another opportunity to grab you. This is safer anyway. They're after me, so none of you can be collateral damage if they manage to get me." He turned back to the door and resumed walking.

Andy was behind him in seconds, a hand on his wrist, "We can keep you safe if you stay here."

"A Commander's job is to keep the team safe, **not** himself." He gave her a small smile. "I intend to do just that."

"Well, the whole team has agreed to keep you safe on the ship, so _we _intend to do that."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but have to decline. Now be a good ninja and go sharpen some shuriken or something." He shook her hand off as he got to the door.

Andy growled, "I'm not letting you go so easily."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He raised his blaster and aimed. "A stun shot won't hurt either of you, but you won't be able to warn the others until I'm gone."

"You know I'll just try to follow you."

"What restraints and sedatives are for. It's up to you whether you want to do this the easy way or not." His voice was calm, his eyes dark.

"Why are you so intent on leaving?" She sighed.

"My job is to keep all of you safe. You aren't as long as I'm here. So I'm leaving. Simple as that." Stinger tried to sound nonchalant, but inside he was trembling. _Just let me go,_ he pleaded silently. _Let me go so you and the baby live._

Outwardly, he fixed her with a stern look. "Tet is trying to take over. If you go along with him, you're just as guilty. I think you should think about whether you should be here at all, if you can't follow my orders." _I'm sorry, adotante. But this is for the best. As long as you two live, I can deal with ripping out my heart. I can die knowing you have a future, even if it's not with me.._

Within seconds, Andy threw two kunai at him, one in his arm so he couldn't shoot and the other in the leg to slow him down if he tried to run. "Then maybe I shouldn't be here." She answered. She grabbed a sedative and injected it quickly into his arm.

His eyes registered surprise, then sadness before closing. A few tears trickled down his cheeks as he collapsed into her arms.

Andy took a deep breath before trying to get him into a bed. She pulled out the restraints and tightened them around him before kissing his cheek. She then headed out of the infirmary and down the hall.

Ryon entered the infirmary, stopping as he saw Stinger. Looking around, he grew puzzled as he noticed Andy gone. Touching his blaster, he called her. "Andy? Where are you?"

"I'm going to go visit Hammy."

"What happened?" The empath could sense her upset. "Stinger tried to do something, didn't he?"

"Just keep him restrained and sedated. He's insistent on leaving."

Ryon sighed. "Understood. Be careful."

"I'll try." She clicked the button on her blaster. Looking out at the stars, she sighed. She wanted to go see Hammy but even more of her wanted to go find out what Jark Matter wanted with Stinger. Her voyager was floating in space as she just stopped, unsure which direction to go. She put her hand on her belly, considering how dangerous it could be for the baby if she got caught by Jark Matter. Without Stinger though, it wouldn't be the same. She had to find out what they wanted. Setting course for one of the local Jark Matter planets, she prayed the baby would stay safe whatever happened.

She landed slowly in a forest clearing before climbing out. She used the jutsu that made her invisible before creeping toward the town.

She could see a malistrate and their lackeys overlording over several humans. They were building something and the malistrate ordered them to be careful as they carried a body sized glass tank into position.

"Margon was an idiot and underestimated those Kyurangers. But I won't. It does help that there are fewer of them now since the facility buried them." The creature laughed. "I will be the one to build our clone army."

His lackeys laughed nervously.

Andy crept a bit closer, trying to see if there were any computer terminals nearby to look through. She spotted one and moved her way toward it. She clicked a few buttons before reading through what she could find.

What she found chilled her. They planned to clone Stinger until his body gave out, mindwipe him after and then send him after the Kyurangers. To make sure he wouldn't survive after, they had created a fast acting poison based on his own that would kill him within twenty four hours after the mindwipe.

She glanced up to make sure she was still safe before continuing. She was pissed off about their plans but she still didn't understand why they wanted him in particular.

Revenge. Apparently Jark Matter hadn't forgiven him for turning his brother against them. They were enraged at losing Scorpio's poison. So they focused on Stinger.

Andy memorized the poison mix to build an antidote before erasing the files they had. She considered attacking the malistrate but worried she couldn't take him herself. She couldn't just leave him to keep planning though. She snuck up behind him, still invisible, and fired her blaster right through his chest.

He cried out, then fell dead. The lackeys stared in terror around them.

Andy moved away, down to the machine they were building. She whispered to the humans, "Get away." A few moments before shooting at the machine, blowing it to pieces.

The humans charged the lackeys, overpowering them quickly.

Her blaster chimed repeatedly.

She cursed and headed back toward her voyager. She took off into the sky before finally answering, "Hey, what's up?"

"He escaped." Tet's voice was annoyed. "And he turned off all tracking."

"Alright.." she shook her head.

Suddenly the Sasori voyager appeared, heading past her. He didn't hail her, just kept on his trajectory. It appeared he was heading for a different town than the one she'd visited.

Andy called Tet and gave him Stinger's location before following. She landed far enough from him and went invisible again before following.

Stinger was fixated on a building, his hand clenched on his spear. His tail twitched angrily as he watched the coming and going of workers finishing work.

Andy watched him quietly, wondering what he was planning. She decided she'd just follow behind and watch unless he needed help.

He morphed, then slunk his way to the entrance. He put away his spear, his hand readying his blaster. Then he charged in, firing.

Andy moved to the entrance and looked in, shaking her head at his direct tactics.

Jark matter lackeys lay dead on the floor, Stinger disappearing down a set of stairs.

Andy followed him silently, moving slowly to not make any noise.

There was the sound of laser blasts, then maniacal laughter.

She moved toward the noises, looking into the room to see what happened.

Stinger was being held by several indavers, his suit gone. He was semi conscious, his clothes stained with blood.

Another malistrate was laughing as he instructed the indavers to take Stinger to the cloning machine. The indavers dragged the kyuranger away down the hall and disappeared.

Andy shot and killed the malistrate before heading down the hall to find Stinger. She glanced in different rooms, trying to find him or anything that looked useful.

She heard a whirring noise from a nearby room, followed by a scream of pain.

She rushed to the doorway to look in, blaster ready.

Stinger lay strapped to a table, several needles in his arm connected to long tubes that were pumping a pale yellow liquid into him. The tubes were connected to a large machine encapsulating three glass containers that were glowing.

Andy quickly shot down the indavers in the room before removing the needles from Stinger. She lifted and moved him away from the machine before shooting at it.

The machine died, smoke wisping from the control panel as the glowing stopped.

She carried Stinger out of the building and headed to the Sasori voyager. She put him in it and set the autopilot to head back to the Orion before going back to her own voyager. She lifted off into space and considered her options. She could go take out more Jark Matter locations or go see Hammy. She decided to actually go visit Hammy and started off toward home.

Tet sighed as he opened the Sasori voyager after it landed. He checked Stinger's vitals, then rushed him to the infirmary and ordered the Orion to set course for Headquarters. The ship disappeared into warp as the half breed silently wished Andy safety.

Andy landed on her planet, making her way toward her house. She entered quietly, unsure if Hammy was home or at school. She sat at the kitchen table and stared at it for a while before finally starting to cry.

"Daka? What's wrong?"

"I'm so pissed at Stinger. It's like he doesn't care about himself at all. So why should I care about him if he's not going to put in the effort to care for himself?"

"He did something stupid again?" Hammy shook her head before seating herself. "You need to understand something about him, Daka. His brother really did a number on his self esteem. It's what led to his distance from us in the first place. Stinger..he believes he should have died with his brother. It was his intention the entire time he was with us. He feels like he still hasn't atoned for Scorpio's sins against the universe. Plus, he is completely focused on every Kyuranger surviving at all costs. I think that comes from almost losing Champ to Scorpio."

Andy nodded slowly, "I get it, sort of, but at the same time I don't. Maybe I never will.. but I can't just stay there and watch him continuously doing stupid things. He was so insistent on leaving so we'd stay safe, that he walked right into their hands. Doesn't he understand their plan will make things even worse for us?"

Hammy rolled her eyes. "He did the same thing when he went after Scorpio. If it hadn't been for Naga, we wouldn't have ever found the Argo and Tsurugi."

Andy sighed, "I just want us to be together and to be happy..." she put her hand on her belly.

"Daka, are you..?" Hammy looked at her in surprise.

Andy nodded, "Maybe it's just the pregnancy hormones making me flip out, right?"

"Stinger makes _everyone_ flip out. Unless Champ can get pregnant?" Hammy laughed.

Andy chuckled. "I'm excited but also terrified. And I don't know what I'll do if Stinger isn't there to help me.."

"Says every mother ever." Hammy watched her. "I thought Stinger was better when he was with you? He seemed calmer, less prone to running off on his own. I mean you and him tag teamed Shou about that recon mission right?"

She nodded, "But now Jark Matter is coming after him and then with his worry for the baby.. It's just been a mess."

Hammy frowned. "Why him? Is he special?"

"It seems they still want revenge for him taking Scorpio from them. They want to clone him, make an army, and then kill him."

Hammy grimaced. "Does he know? Or is he just running to try to keep Jark away from you?"

"He knows they are after him and that they had a machine for cloning. Not sure he knows the rest. I _may_ have snuck onto a Jark Matter planet and got some intel.. but if I hadn't, Stinger would have probably died."

"Is he safe? Or did he take off?" Hammy asked worriedly.

"He was in Sasori, headed for the Orion. Not sure after that."

Hammy sighed, then reached for her blaster. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll talk to the others."

Andy sighed and nodded, heading for her room. She climbed into bed and was asleep in seconds.

Hammy waited until she had disappeared, then called the Orion.

Andy woke slowly, confused when she found herself at home. Then everything rushed back to her. She pushed herself up and headed out to find Hammy.

She was sitting on the porch, her shoulders slumped. As Andy approached, she hurriedly wiped her eyes and forced a smile. "Sleep well?"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine. Why don't we go shopping for the baby?"

Andy's eyes narrowed, "What did the others say?"

"Everything's quiet. They went to Headquarters." Hammy shifted her gaze to the trees.

"How's Stinger doing..?" Andy asked quietly.

Hammy froze, her face contorting as she attempted to keep a straight face. But it was too much, and she finally burst into tears. "They're turning off life support…"

Andy took a deep breath, "I've saved him when he was on life support once, I might be able to again.."

Hammy shook her head. "Daka.. whatever happened, his body.. It's too damaged. Tet told me the doctors said it was like something burnt every organ and destroyed his blood vessels. They're going to cremate him as soon as the machines are off."

Andy shook her head and grabbed her blaster. She called Champ.

"Hey Andy." The normally chipper android was subdued, his voice quiet.

"Do you think there's any chance my kyutama could help him..?"

"Andy.." The bull stopped. "There's no way you can get here in time."

"Stall them then. You've been there. You saw him die and it bring him back. It could help again.. and if not, at least stall them so I can see him again.." tears filled her eyes.

"Alright, Andy." The bull hung up.

Andy looked up at Hammy, "Are you coming with me or staying here?"

"I can't leave. The kids.."

Andy nodded and gave Hammy a quick hug before disappearing from the house. She ran to her voyager and lifted off, heading for Headquarters. When she finally arrived, she looked around quickly.

Tet came her way. "Andy."

"Where is he?"

Tet led her to a room. Stinger lay attached to multiple machines, all of them registering blank screens or flat lines. The other rangers were sitting around the room, a doctor next to the bed.

Andy went to Stinger's side and took his hand. Tears filled her eyes once again, finally running down her cheeks. She took out her kyutama and held it tightly in her hand, "Please.. please help him."

Nothing happened for a few moments, but then light blue energy surrounded him.

All at once, the machines began beeping. The doctor stared in shock at the kyutama as it stopped glowing.

The others began muttering quietly as Tet gave her a look of astonishment.

Andy squeezed Stinger's hand before placing her kyutama back in its pocket.

The scorpion's eyes fluttered open halfway and he whispered her name before losing consciousness again.

The doctor quickly ran a scan, his eyes wide as he saw the results. "He's almost completely recovered...How?"

"My kyutama seems to be special," she said quietly.

The doctor left in stunned silence. A few minutes later, so did everyone but Tet.

"He kept calling for you..he kept apologizing until right before we got here when he flatlined. The doctors got him back after a long struggle, but they told us there was nothing they could do."

Andy nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I should have stayed with him."

Tet shook his head. "After what he said to you? I'm surprised you came back." He gave a small smile. "I saw the tape of the infirmary fight. I wanted to slap him. Though I'm pretty sure he was trying to drive you away."

"He did a pretty good job of it.." she sighed. "I just want him to stay safe, so what does he do? Walks right into their hands."

"He seems to have a long track record of that, starting with his deep cover assignment. He always did think more with his heart than his head sometimes." Tet brushed a hand over Stinger's head fondly. "He tried to save a baby scorpion once.. Almost got himself eaten."

Andy gave a small chuckle in response. She then sighed, "He's always going to do the stupid things, isn't he?"

"Sometimes I think that's why the gods put him here.." Tet huffed. "Did he tell you about the time he went to a _different_ universe alone?"

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Is that where he found Daiki?"

"Not that time. But yeah." Tet grinned. "The first time, he fought an enchanted armor _and_ a universe destroying demon. The second time, he met Daiki apparently."

Andy chuckled, "Sounds exciting."

"Personally, I'm glad I missed it. But that's who he is, Andy. He jumps into danger if there's a chance he can help someone. Or he jumps into danger to keep Jark Matter from winning. If you are having second thoughts, you should leave before he wakes up."

Andy shook her head quietly.

"He's not going to change. At least not while Jark Matter is still a threat. Can you honestly handle knowing that?"

"I'll manage."

"I want you to be happy. So does he. One of the things he kept repeating was the hope you and the baby would live and someday be happy." Tet sighed and sat down heavily. "He asked for your forgiveness, said he just wanted you two safe. That as long as that happened he could accept losing your love. I think he accepted he'd lost you and was willing to live with it."

"He pisses me off more than anyone I've ever met.. but he also makes me happier than anyone I've ever met." She said quietly.

"True love is annoying like that. At least you didn't fall in love during a fistfight like Garu."

Andy chuckled again, "That's true."

Stinger made a noise and Tet smiled. "Think that's my cue." He kissed Andy's cheek, then left.

Andy looked at Stinger, taking a deep breath.

"Adotante.. I'm sorry. Please take care of him and be happy.." He was staring at her with unfocused eyes, one hand outstretched.

Andy took his hand, "It's alright. You were just doing what you thought was best."

He blinked, his eyes clearing. "Are you real?"

"Yeah, I'm real."

Tears started spilling as he gave her a heartbroken look. "You must hate me now..after what I said."

"As much as you could ever hurt me or piss me off, I could never hate you."

"I hate me." His voice was low and lost sounding. "I'm no good for you."

"That's not your choice to say."

He shook his head. "I get people killed. If you stay, I'll lose you both. You should go home. I know you won't be able to forget because of the baby, but maybe someday you'll look at him and not care about me." He curled into a ball on the bed.

"Do you not want to be with me?" She asked quietly.

He turned sad eyes on her. "I want to be with you more than anything in any universe. But I can't change who I am. Sooner or later, you will end up either hating me or dead. I can handle the hate, but not the death."

"You might piss me off sometimes, but I know you can't change who you are. I love who you are."

"I jump into dangerous situations and get myself and others hurt. I got Champ killed once. I'm a mess and I don't know if I'll ever be okay. Why would you want to be with me?"

"Because I love you. And I'll stick with you, jumping into dangerous situations to keep you safe."

"If only love won wars.." He chuckled softly. "Get me out of here?"

She nodded before staring at him a moment, "Hey, Stinger?"

He stared back apprehensively. "Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

He blinked in shock, then dumbly nodded.

She gave a small chuckle, "I'll go find the doctor to see about getting you released."

He nodded, giving a small yawn as he did.


	8. Chapter 8

Tet looked up as a shaky looking Ryon entered the bridge.

"They're fighting _again_?" The half breed watched in sympathy as the empath rubbed his temples and nodded.

"I can handle her anger better than the Commander's."

"Sorry. The last time I said something, Stinger threatened to sting me." Tet sighed, tapping his fingers on the pilot's chair.

Andy growled, "I'm sorry I can't magically fix everything for you. But until you're healed all the way you need to rest."

"I've been resting for weeks! I want to fly.. I want off this damn ship!" Stinger yelled before erupting into a coughing fit. He bent double until the fit subsided, then lay back on the bed.

"Do we want to go visit Hammy? You can take it easy there but still be off the ship?"

"Are you going to keep mother hennin me?" Stinger side eyed her in annoyance.

"You don't want me caring about you and trying to help you? Fine. I'll be in my room," she left the room.

Stinger sighed and punched one of the pillows. Damn whatever that liquid had been! He could barely walk to the bridge and back without feeling as weak as a baby. He knew he was being an asshole, but he hated this feeling. He'd felt similar when he was recovering from Antares after his brother had saved him. He'd aggravated Naga so much the stoic ranger had yelled at him which had immediately made the scorpion contrite. Now he was doing the same to Andy.. "Nice going idiot" he told himself before slowly getting off the bed and heading for the door. He had to apologize.

Andy was on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She loved Stinger but when he was like this she wondered if she really _could _handle him. Would he be better off without her? Was she just an annoyance in his life? Her mind raced as she moved and curled up, hand wrapped around her belly.

There was a soft knock at her door.

Andy got up slowly and slid the door open.

Stinger stood there trembling, his face a mix of pain and apology. "I'm..sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have bothered you in the first place," she said quietly as she looked down.

"No." He shook his head emphatically. "It's _not_ alright. You came and saved me when I deliberately drove you away. You could have ignored me, but you didn't. You could have left again, but you haven't, even though I am being a giant asshole. I keep waiting for you to hit me or throw things, but you don't. I deserve it if you do want to. I'm a lousy patient and a worse boyfriend and if you want to dump me for my behavior, go ahead." He leaned on the doorjamb as a wave of exhaustion washed over him.

"It's alright. You're in pain and I understand why you'd be a little grumpy. I'm just sorry I can't make it go away."

"Doesn't give me the right to treat you like shit." He gently reached out and rubbed her belly. "I'm terrible at this."

She shrugged and quietly spoke, "You're doing fine."

He chuckled ruefully, then pushed himself to stand. He began to walk unsteadily towards his room.

"Do you want help?"

"Only if you want to give it. I don't want to pressure you." His voice was quiet, an undercurrent of pain coloring the words.

She went to his side and wrapped an arm around him, helping him to stay upright.

He gave her a soft apologetic smile, then squeezed his eyes shut as pain shot through him. He waved her worried glance away. "My..own fault."

She helped him get to his bed before giving him some pain medicine. She sat beside him, scanning over him and trying to heal what she could. She'd been trying for days, and he was slowly improving, but he was nowhere near healthy yet.

He slowly relaxed as the medicine began to work. "I'm really sorry..I know you're probably feeling inadequate. But it's not your fault. Maybe this just can't be fixed. My own fault for running into Jark's open arms." His eyes began to slide closed. "Maybe it would have been easier to let me go.." He gave a soft snore.

She sighed, wondering if he was right. She shook her head and continued trying to heal him. She sat back in the chair after a while, watching him sleep.

The door slid open, admitting Ryon. "Is it safe?" The empath took in the scene with a sigh. "Is he getting _any _better?"

"A little," she nodded. "Sorry if our fighting has been bothering you."

He waved away the apology. "I am fine. How are you doing? This must be extra stressful on you."

She sighed, "I feel useless because I'm not able to heal him fast enough, so I'm overcompensating with trying to help and take care of him, but that just is annoying him.." She looked down, "I don't know, I just feel like nothing I'm doing is good enough."

"It isn't your fault. He is feeling useless as well and feeling like he should have died. He's annoyed at himself. He feels like he was weak and had to be saved once again. He feels guilty for being a weight on you." The empath spoke slowly, his eyes on Stinger.

Andy shook her head, "I thought he'd know I want to be helping him. It's not like I feel I have to." She looked down at Stinger, "I _am _worried though, if he's not better by the time the baby comes, will I be able to take care of them both?"

"I fear if he is not better by that time.." Ryon cut off the statement, giving Andy a shake of his head and heading for the door.

Andy sighed, watching him a moment before looking back at Stinger. She went back to trying to heal him, praying that soon he'd get better.

The Orion rocked violently, bringing him awake. "Jark Matter?"

"I don't know," she answered softly before touching the comm, "What's happening?"

"Under attack. But it's not Jark Matter." Tet's voice was puzzled.

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Not at the moment. Just stay with him. I'll let you know."

"Alright," she answered before clicking off the comm.

Stinger stared impatiently at it, his mind churning. Who else would attack the Kyurangers?

Ten minutes later, Tet entered the room. He was upset, his fists clenching repeatedly.

"What's wrong? Who attacked us?" Andy wondered.

"The Kandarshins. They want Stinger." Tet bit out the words.

"Why?"

"Atonement." Stinger's voice was quiet. "My brother subjugated them under Jark Matter. They can't punish _him,_ but a family member can be substituted." He looked at them and sighed. "Tell them I consent."

"His crimes aren't yours," Andy answered. "You don't have to pay for his sins."

"He wanted power because I was weak. He wanted to protect me. Everything he did for Jark Matter was because of _me_.. His sins _are_ mine.." Stinger slowly stood and looked at her, his dark eyes sad.

"You didn't choose to do those things, _he_ did_. _They _aren't _yours."

"Does it matter? They need this. And you need to be free of my dead weight. You shouldn't have to take care of me and the baby too." He headed for the door, then asked Tet "Do they want to transport me or should I take Sasori?"

Andy growled, "You aren't dead weight, you're just injured and sick. Have you heard the wedding vows, "in sickness and in health?" I might not be married to you, but that's how I feel. I'm with you whether you are sick and need to be taken care of or perfectly healthy. I'm not going to just let you go down there and give them what they want."

"Neither am I." Tet blocked the door, his face stony.

Stinger sighed. "I'm not getting any better and you know it. I'm just bringing the team down. At least this way I help people..You two need to learn to let go."

Tet snarled. "I've lost everyone who meant anything to me. Everyone but you. I refuse to lose you after everything that's happened. So shove your letting go speech."

Andy had tears in her eyes as she looked at Stinger, "Why are you so insistent on dying? Don't you want to meet our son?"

His face fell and he tried not to cry. "I do! But I'm a burden and I refuse to be that anymore. I don't want to die. But they need closure and I need to be useful."

"You're the only person who thinks you're a burden! You're useful just being you! Why don't you see that?" Tears streamed down her face.

"Tell that to Ryon. It would be easier for him if I was gone. Hell, a few hours ago, you were ready to kick my ass. Weeks ago, you left me! You're better off without me and my issues. I should have died in that cloning room.." He scowled at Tet. "Move."

"Yeah, and who pushed me to leave?! I came back, didn't I? I asked you to marry me because I don't want to lose you. And just because I want to kick your ass doesn't mean I love you any less. Plus, it's not your place to decide for me what's better or worse for me." Andy cried. Her breathing was fast and she started sobbing.

Stinger's eyes filled with tears as he sank to his knees. "What am I supposed to do? They won't take no for an answer.."

"I don't know, fight them?" Her eyes were closed as she tried to wipe some of the tears away.

"For wanting something they deserve? That's no better." Stinger stared at the floor dejectedly.

"Can't they make some kind of peace agreement with Tsurugi or something?" Andy suggested, trying to slow her breathing. She wrapped her arms around herself before giving a sad chuckle, "I don't think he likes that we're fighting."

"We're not at war with them." Stinger sighed. "This is a private matter between families affected and our clan." His voice was tired, his body tense with pain.

Tet crouched beside him. "You think they would accept me?"

Stinger looked at him angrily. "I will **not **allow that."

Andy watched them quietly, wishing there was something else they could do. After a few moments she spoke, "What about a clone? Isn't there a kyutama that can copy people? That way they think they're getting what they want and you're safe..?" She looked down at the floor.

Tet chuckled as Stinger looked thoughtful. "We'd have to be careful to not enter their territory after this.."

Andy shrugged, "How often do we pass by their territory anyway? I'm sure it won't be that bad." She wiped the rest of the tears away.

Tet clapped Stinger on the shoulder. "Let's do this before they get more upset."

Stinger closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

Tet left the room momentarily, then returned with kyutama. He cloned Stinger, then the two left as the real Stinger swayed on the floor.

Andy stood slowly, making her way to him. She helped him to his feet before getting him in the bed.

"I know you said I'm not a burden..but I certainly feel like one. I can't make you take care of me and the baby.." He looked sad as he spoke.

"You aren't a burden and you aren't making me take care of you. I'm taking care of you because I love you. And I'll find a way to manage if you are still sick when the baby comes."

He gave a slow nod before closing his eyes.

Andy curled up in the chair next to his bed, soon dozing off.

"_You're a waste of space. I'm tired of dealing with your issues. Our son shouldn't have to have such a worthless father. I shouldn't have saved you. You should use this." She tossed a kunai at his feet._

Stinger's breath hitched as he heard Andy say the words. He shook uncontrollably as she walked away from him. As she disappeared, he cried out in desperation. He numbly looked at himself and then picked up the kunai. He sliced his wrist in one smooth motion, ignoring the sharp pain and waited for the end.

Andy woke, cursing when she noticed what he'd done. She held his wrist tightly as her hands glowed and she worked to close the wound up. "Stinger?" She looked at him with worry.

"I'm sorry.. Our son won't have to grow up with a worthless father anymore.." His eyes were unfocused.

"Stinger, you aren't worthless," she said softly. "Focus on me, okay? Everything is alright."

Slowly he came awake, his eyes confused as they settled on her. "You told me I should use it.. You left.." He stared at his wrist dumbly. "Didn't you?"

She shook her head, "I think you were having a nightmare."

"Oh." He sighed quietly. "It was so real.."

"I'm sorry. But I'm not leaving you, okay?" She kissed his cheek. "Let's get you cleaned up, alright?"

He nodded, climbing unsteadily to his feet. "I'm tired of being so weak."

"You're one of the strongest people I know," she said quietly before leading him to the bathroom. She gently washed the blood off of him then helped him get into clean clothes.

He gave her a wan smile. "Why are you fighting so hard for me?"

"Because I love you."

"I still don't know why." He sat down on the bed quietly.

"A billion reasons," she smiled softly.

He chuckled softly. "That many? You have them numbered, have you?"

She let out a small laugh in response, "There's too many to number them all."

He curled up beside her, growing quiet. His eyes closed a few seconds later.

She moved so she was laying and wrapped her arm around him tightly.

He snuggled closer, a smile flitting over his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"Last one to the swimming hole does dishes for a week!" Stinger yelled behind him as he ran.

Andy laughed and slowly followed him.

The rest of the team rolled their eyes and kept talking among themselves.

Stinger stopped with a pout. "You guys are no fun." He took Andy's hand as she joined him. "At least you are."

She smiled, getting into the water. "Isn't the whole point of being here having fun and swimming?"

"I _thought_ so. But they'd rather gossip apparently." He lazily swam in circles around her. "I just want to burn off all this pent up energy. Who would have thought I would be like this three months ago?"

She smiled again, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

He stopped swimming and kissed her. "Thank you for not giving up on me. And I intend to make up for all the trouble I gave you."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "How?"

"I'm going to spoil you rotten until you have my baby, then I may have other ideas.." He waggled his eyebrows as he eyed her with a suggestive leer.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

He grinned brightly at her as he dived under the water, then came up and tickled her sides.

She giggled in response, playfully batting at his hands.

He laughed happily, then drew her in for a kiss.

She kissed him back hard.

He chuckled softly, then responded in kind. His hands wrapped around her waist as they floated.

His blaster chimed, and he broke away with an annoyed growl. "What the hell do you want?"

Raptor's voice was quiet. "Tsurugi has been shot."

Andy cursed, "We'll be there soon."

Stinger blankly shut off the comm. "He'll be okay right?" His eyes were frightened.

"I'm sure he will be. You know I'll do everything I can and I'm sure the doctors are already treating him."

Stinger nodded silently, then turned to the team. "You guys can stay if you want."

"We'll go. He may need protection." Tet looked at the team as they all nodded.

Andy dried herself off and wrapped the towel around herself. She gave Stinger a supportive smile before starting back toward the ship.

Stinger dried himself slowly, his mind racing. Was this an act of Jark Matter? Or someone entirely different? He sighed and caught up with Andy.

Once on the ship, Andy changed and then paced as she waited for them to get to Tsurugi's location. When they arrived, she followed Stinger so they could find out what was happening.

Raptor met them. "He's stable. A member of the Arturian delegation attacked him over the peace treaty with the Delvans."

Stinger exhaled sharply. "So it _wasn't_ Jark.."

Raptor shook her head. "No, Commander."

"I can help heal him," Andy offered.

"Down the hall, Room 5."

Andy nodded and headed down the hall, entering and looking Tsurugi over.

He was asleep, his shoulder and upper chest bandaged. The machines beeped reassuringly.

Andy held her hands out and began healing him.

Stinger came in silently, seating himself beside the bed and watching. Finally he spoke. "Is it bad I'm relieved it was a diplomatic squabble?"

She shook her head, "No." She finally finished healing Tsurugi before stepping away.

"The whole time getting here I was terrified that somehow Armage had survived and was targeting him again." Stinger watched the ranger sleep, but his eyes were far away.

Andy sighed, "Try not to worry so much. Not everything is the end of the world." She kissed his cheek and sat down.

He chuckled softly. "Kind of comes with the territory, adotante." His blaster chimed and he answered it. "What?"

Ryon's voice was grave. "Kei has disappeared."

Stinger swore. "Find him before that diplomatic party does."

Andy looked at him, "Want me to go help look?"

"Yeah. His people were _not _happy at him joining the Kyurangers. And since they've already attacked Tsurugi.." Stinger's fists clenched.

Andy nodded, "Any idea where to start?"

"I assume the team has searched the usual spots. I guess check the hospital grounds outside?"

Andy kissed him quickly before slipping out of the room.

She headed out of the hospital and started looking around, searching for anyone or anything that seemed suspicious.

She froze when she spotted Kei's boots hanging out of the decorative fountain in the back garden.

She rushed toward it, looking down at the fountain.

Kei floated face down, blood staining the water around him. He wasn't moving.

Andy struggled to pull him out, moving him to the ground and starting to heal him. She forced the water out of his lungs before pulling out her kyutama. "Please help him.." She prayed. Finally, it started glowing and the light surrounded him.

A few minutes later, his eyes shot open and he grabbed her arm. "Stop them! You have to stop them!"

"Shh. It's alright. Who do we need to stop and what are they planning?"

"The delegation.. My people. They're going after Tsurugi again." He winced as he paused for breath.

Andy clicked her blaster, "Stinger? Keep an eye on Tsurugi. It seems they might come after him again."

He growled before answering. "Let them try it."

She called Ryon, "I found Kei."

He was breathless, sounds of fighting behind him. "Is he safe? We seem to be under attack."

"He'll be alright now, I'll get him into the hospital. Where are you?"

"Hallway in front of Tsurugi's room. The delegation apparently wants another shot at assassinating the President."

"Alright." She clicked her blaster off before looking at Kei, "You should probably rest, but it seems the hospital is preoccupied with fighting."

He scowled and tried to stand. "We can't let them succeed."

"Are you sure you're alright to move?"

"No, but the team's in danger. I have to go." He was breathing hard, his jaw clenched.

"Alright then," she wrapped an arm around him, "Let's go stop them."

He nodded as her blaster chimed.

"What now?"

"They broke through.. Andy, I felt Stinger die.." Ryon's voice was shaky, grief coloring the words.

"No.." Kei's voice was quiet.

"It's okay. I'll take care of it. Stay here," she ordered before rushing into the hospital. She morphed quickly, searching for enemies as she made her way toward Tsurugi's room.

Bodies lay strewn along her path, all either dead or unconscious. She inhaled sharply as she saw Tet and Kiba sprawled near her. Both were barely alive.

She moved them before continuing on. She could come back to them later. Andy went on to the room, preparing her blaster as she entered.

Ryon lay unconscious behind the door, Stinger laying face down beside the bed.

One of the delegates was injecting something into Tsurugi's IV.

Andy shot at the delegate, knocking the syringe from his hand. She growled, shooting again and knocking the delegate to the ground.

She went to Tsurugi and checked him over, pulling the IV from him to try to prevent any of the drug from getting to him. She went to Stinger and moved him onto his back. She began healing his injuries before looking at her kyutama, "I know I've asked a lot from you lately, but please help him." Within moments, light surrounded him. After he sucked in air, she went to work on healing the others. She soon felt exhausted but continued anyway. She took a break from healing to get a blood sample from Tsurugi to make sure there wasn't anything odd in his system.

Ryon slowly regained consciousness, relaxing when he saw Stinger breathing. "Did you save the President?"

"Yeah, I think so. Everyone's alright."

The empath nodded in relief. "Where's Kei?"

"He was outside." She answered.

Ryon gave her a look of terror. "I can feel his guilt..He's..Andy, you have to stop him!"

Andy cursed and ran outside to find him.

Kei rolled the syringe between his fingers, then rolled up his sleeve. He had to take responsibility. He was halfway through injecting it when Andy appeared. "Sorry. But it's my duty as an Arturian.." He gasped as the pain struck.

Andy cursed, "Kei, stop it. Everyone is alright." She grabbed the syringe from him to see what it was. She rushed through the hospital, going into a cabinet and finding something to counteract it. She ran back and injected it into his arm.

He looked at her through heavy eyes. "I'm glad they failed..but I share their failure. I have to take responsibility.."

Andy sighed, "You aren't the one that did it. You are not responsible." She said softly.

He gave her a small smile before his eyes closed.

"Let me guess. He said he shared the delegation's failure?" Ryon quietly asked behind her.

She nodded, "I gave him something to counteract what he took, so he should be alright physically."

Ryon sighed, crouching to gently touch Kei's head. "His people share everything. Joy, victory.. And defeat. Their population changes drastically sometimes. Right now, there have been mass suicides as a result of being defeated in this war. This must have been a last ditch effort to negate the treaty."

Andy sighed, "Is he going to be alright?"

Ryon shrugged. "With us helping him, I believe so."

She nodded again, "Alright. Are you able to carry him in to a bed?"

He nodded, easily picking up the unconscious man and disappearing into the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy smiled as she looked at Stinger, "Thanks for taking us to visit Hammy. Maybe we could camp?"

"Sounds relaxing." Stinger stretched in the Captain's chair. "We need this."

Andy nodded and put her hand on her belly, "And I know we won't have much time to relax after this one is born. We need to finish picking a name.."

"Are we going for a normal name or a Scorpius one?" He teased softly.

Andy looked thoughtful, "Do you have any ideas either way?"

"Not a one." He chuckled as the planet came into view. "I'm horrible at this."

"That's alright, I can't think of any names either. Maybe we need to search through some records for name ideas?"

"Sounds like a plan." He touched his blaster. "Mind the ship while we visit. Let us know if anything comes up."

Tet acknowledged, then Stinger was leading her to the voyagers. "Let's go."

Andy climbed into her voyager and waited. Once he joined her, she flew off toward the planet. She landed close to the village and started slowly making her way toward the house.

He stayed by her side, relishing the peace. "Maybe we should live here.."

"If you want to," she gave him a small smile.

They got to the house and Hammy came out to greet them. "You are getting so big, Daka."

Andy rolled her eyes, "That's just what a girl wants to hear." She then laughed before hugging her sister.

"How are you?" Hammy smiled at Stinger.

"Frazzled. Ready to just get it over already." He chuckled.

Hammy nodded, "I can imagine. Let's go in, I just made lunch."

Andy followed her in, grabbing a plate and filling it up before sitting down. They were part way through lunch when the village alarms went off. Andy cursed and grabbed her bag, preparing to head out the door.

Hammy did the same, "Let's go see what's happening."

"Stay safe." Stinger headed the opposite direction.

After finding out the Yamanakas were attacking, they headed into the forest.

Soon, they spotted the enemy and started fighting.

They both pulled kunai, throwing them at the enemy.

After a few minutes, they both morphed, fighting better in their armor. They took down a large group before heading further into the forest. Another group appeared, one of the ninja's focusing on performing a jutsu. Soon, fire surrounded them, the trees igniting in flame. Hammy took a hard hit to the chest, falling back as her armor dissolved. The ninjas seemed to be controlling the fire, throwing it at Hammy. Andy yelled a warning but it was too late. Hammy screamed in pain as the fire engulfed her. Andy cursed and took out the rest of the group before rushing to Hammy's side. She scanned her over, noticing no pulse, and tried to work on healing her but there was too much damage.

Tears filled her eyes as she continued trying to heal her. She begged her kyutama to help but nothing happened. The damage to Hammy's body was far too great, parts of her completely unrecognizable.

Andy sobbed, completely losing focus on anything but the pain she was feeling.

"Andy?" Stinger limped into view, stopping as he realized what had happened. "Oh, adotante.. I'm sorry." Tears streaked his face as he mourned his teammate.

Andy looked up at him, eyes puffy, looking almost like a lost child.

He slowly made his way to her side, wincing as he jarred his injuries. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged tightly.

She continued to cry silently for a while, until an ache made her wrap her hands around her belly.

"Andy?" He noticed her discomfort. "Is it the baby?"

Andy gave him a confused look, "He's not due for at least a few weeks.. And I didn't get hurt.."

"The shock..Come on, up you go." He gently helped her stand, then helped her walk to the infirmary, handing her off to the medics.

Andy kept crying over Hammy but soon it turned into crying from pain. The medics told her the baby was coming early and made her lay down. She stared up at the ceiling for a while as the contractions worsened, the mix of emotions turning to numbness, the only pain she was feeling was physical.

Stinger watched her sadly for a moment, before entering the room. He had already broken the news to the team and Tet was contacting Shou, so he could focus on Andy. He sat down beside her, taking one hand in his. "I'm here, adotante."

Andy looked at him, eyes slightly unfocused, still looking lost, "What do I do..? She's gone.. but I should be happy because we're having a baby, right..? I'm so confused.."

He struggled for calm, the situation causing flashbacks to hit his mind. "I know. I'm sorry. It's okay to be sad, you don't have to be happy."

She struggled through another contraction before nodding, "I already lost the rest of my family.. I should have expected this.."

He shook his head. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You want to be my family?"

"Thought I already was?" He gave her a small smile as he raised an eyebrow. "We _are_ engaged, after all."

Andy nodded, "I guess so. I don't want to lose you.."

"That goes double for you." He squeezed her hand, wincing as he bent over to kiss her.

"You're hurt.. You should get healed."

"They've done what they can already. There are worse cases than mine. You concentrate on our son, not me." He gave her a smile.

"We never came up with a name.." Andy let out a groan.

"Actually, I did earlier. How do you like Magnus?"

Andy nodded, "Sounds cute."

"Good." He looked up as a doctor came in. "Something wrong?"

"With the shock she's gone through, the baby's heart rate seems inconsistent. I think we'll have to do a c-section to get him out so we can stabilize him."

Andy looked at Stinger with a worried look.

He hugged her comfortingly, giving her a brave smile. "Everything's going to be alright. Just relax and let them take care of you, okay?"

Andy nodded slowly, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be waiting for both of you when this is over." He kissed her hard as the nurses began to move her bed out.

A while later, the doctor came back to talk to Stinger. "He's doing well. Andy is still asleep, and I'm sure between the shock and the medicine she'll be out for quite a while. Would you like to come see the baby?"

Stinger nodded, following him to the nursery.

The doctor lifted a small baby boy up and gently held him out to Stinger.

With a nervous smile, he took the baby and stared down at the sleepy face. He marveled at the tiny hands and swore he'd never let anyone or anything hurt this precious new life he held. After a few minutes, he handed him back to the doctor. "Thank you for taking care of them. I really-"

The room suddenly spun, then went black.

The doctor placed the baby back in the crib before kneeling to check Stinger over. He got him into a bed and had the medics start checking him over and healing him.

Andy woke slowly, until she remembered Hammy and the baby and she shot up quickly. She weakly pushed herself out of the bed and headed toward the nursery. She paused when she passed a room and noticed Stinger in a bed. She went to him and checked him over, shaking her head when she realized he hadn't gotten checked out before. She kissed his cheek before going back into the hall and finding the nursery. She checked out the name tags on the few babies that were in there before finding hers. She looked down at him with a small smile and watched him for a few moments before picking him up. She held him close, sitting down in a chair and rocking back and forth slowly.

A nurse came in and gave her a smile. "Feeling better?"

"Physically, a lot better. Mentally, not as much."

The nurse gave a comforting smile. "Understandable." She looked at Magnus. "He's been a perfect angel, unlike your husband."

Andy chuckled, "Sorry about him."

The nurse shook her head in exasperation. "He tried to leave the hospital even though his heart wasn't beating right and his burns needed treatment. We had to sedate him."

Andy shook her head, "He's difficult like that.. That's why I'm normally his medic," she gave a small chuckle.

"You can have him." The nurse gave a small laugh.

Andy looked back down at the baby who was blinking slowly. She gave a relaxed sigh, trying to focus only on the baby.

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse excused herself.

Andy went back to rocking the baby, softly humming a song she remembered from her childhood. Tears dripped down her cheeks as thoughts of her family came rushing back to her. She completely lost track of the time as she lost herself in her thoughts.

An alarm began to ring down the hall and she saw the nurse pale.

Andy stood and set the baby in his crib before going down the hall to where the alarms were.

A doctor was trying to get Stinger's heart rate stabilized as nurses rushed around the bed. One handed him a large syringe. He administered a drug directly into the scorpion's chest, then waited. He scowled after a minute and called for the crash cart.

Andy watched worriedly for a few moments before entering. She stayed out of the doctor's way but raised her hands and started pushing energy into him, trying to help stabilize him.

Three shocks later, Stinger's heart was back in rhythm. The nurses began changing his bandages, revealing the extent of the burns as well as the multitude of stitches.

Andy stood there for a long while, working on trying to heal some of the damage and fully close the wounds that were stitched. She felt herself growing weak and she realized she shouldn't have been healing so soon after everything else. She sat down in the chair beside him and rested her head on the bed.

The nurses finished, giving her sympathetic looks as they left the room.

She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep, nightmares of her family dying plaguing her rest. It soon morphed into visions of Stinger and Magnus dying. The burns Stinger had reminded her of Hammy's, so of course she saw them dying the same way. Hearing screams of pain as the fire burnt through them. Tears running down her face were the only sign of what was happening in her head.

"Andy? Wake up." Ryon gently shook her.

Andy sat up quickly, eyes trying to focus. "Sorry.."

"It's alright. How is he?"

"He's stable for now. I tried to heal him but wore myself out."

"You should not be doing that so soon, you know that." The empath shook his head at her chidingly.

"I wasn't thinking.. just acting when he needed help."

Ryon sighed, seating himself beside her. "Shou is contacting the others for the funeral. What are the plans?"

"Normally there's a massive funeral after a battle for all the dead. Since she's a kyuranger though, I don't know what they'll do." Andy looked down.

"I'm sorry. She will be missed." Ryon watched Stinger for a moment. "Are we in danger of having a double funeral? He looks very bad."

Andy shook her head, "I'll do whatever I can to keep that from happening."

The empath nodded sadly, then rose and left her alone.

The next few hours went by, Andy trying to heal Stinger when she felt the energy. When she wasn't healing him, she was dozing or lost in her thoughts.

The doctor entered wearing a serious expression.

Andy looked up at him with worry.

"He isn't doing well. Even though his heart rate is stable, his body is too weak to handle the injuries he sustained. It doesn't look promising."

Andy nodded slowly, looking at Stinger. Was she destined to lose all her family? She couldn't handle that. She couldn't handle a baby by herself on top of everything else. She shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"There's still a small chance he'll pull through, but it seems like it's only a matter of time before his body shuts down completely." The doctor informed sadly before leaving the room.

Andy raised her hands and focused on trying to heal him. She continued to work through the exhaustion, refusing to let him go. She even kept working after she had to put her head down on the bed. She didn't care about herself, as long as he was alright.

"I'm..sorry." Stinger's voice was almost inaudible, his eyes barely open.

"It's alright," Andy said gently, trying to lift her head to look at him.

"I don't want to leave.." He gasped out as pain shot through him. He weakly tried to reach for her.

She took his hand, giving it a small squeeze before continuing to try to push energy in.

He squeezed back as the pain continued to grow. "Adotante.."

Andy continued, trying to give him all her energy. She didn't even care about the consequences, just continued on, praying she could keep him alive.

His hand gradually went limp, the machines wailing as his heartbeat faded into silence.

She let out a sob then stared at him blankly. All her family had died in the last day. Of course there was the baby, but she couldn't care for him alone. She felt utterly hopeless and wondered if she'd just been stronger if she could have saved him.

Ryon gently led her out of the room as the doctor came in. He barked orders to the nurses, fighting a battle that had already been lost.

"We're here to help you. Don't give up." Ryon said softly.

She stayed silent, feeling like she'd already given up.

The doctor exited, his face sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

Ryon gave him a nod and sighed as the man left quickly. He looked at Andy. "Do you want to sit with him? Did you try your tama at all?"

"No, I didn't try it.." she answered. "Will it help?"

"It's saved him before when everything else failed.." The empath tried to strengthen his shields so he wouldn't be swept away by the desolation he felt from her.

She nodded slowly and tried to walk toward the room, swaying slightly as the exhaustion hit her.

Ryon grabbed her arm, supporting her as they entered.

Stinger lay still, his eyes closed. Only his face was uncovered, the machines pushed aside.

She took out her kyutama, holding it out toward him. She wanted to feel hopeful but she didn't have it in her. She stared at the kyutama for a while before placing it in Stinger's hand. After a few moments, both the kyutama and Stinger began to glow.

Stinger sucked in a lungful of air, then his eyes fluttered. The glow faded, leaving him regaining consciousness slowly.

Andy stared at him, a slight feeling of relief that he was alive, but between the exhaustion and shock of everything, she was finding it hard to feel happy at all. How long would it be until she lost him again? Lost him permanently?

Ryon gently guided her toward the door. "You need to rest."

She nodded slowly, heading back to her room.

The empath forced calm into his mind as he helped her lie down. He was going to have to strengthen his shields more if Andy continued this way. He covered her with the blanket, then left the room. He called the Orion, discussing a plan with Azra who readily agreed. Then he headed for his voyager.

When Andy woke, she felt emotionally numb. She hated it but it was better than the deep heartache the numbness was covering up. She barely put any thought into what she was doing, she just pushed herself out of the bed and headed down the hall. She snuck past the nurses and went to a medicine supply closet, grabbing a vial of liquid. She went to one of the empty rooms in a ward that was no longer used and filled a syringe. She slowly injected it into her arm before staring out the window at the trees.

"She can't have just disappeared!" Tet exclaimed at the nurses. "She's a ninja but she can't completely vanish. Find her!"

Azra nodded, "I'll help look for her."

The shifter headed into the hall, glancing down into each room. She finally noticed a dark hallway and wandered down it, finally spotting a semi-conscious Andy in a chair. She lifted her gently and rushed her back to her room, "There was a vial, I think she took something."

The doctor immediately began to pump her stomach as a nurse injected a counteragent.

Tet stood watching, his fists clenched. He couldn't tell his cousin about this, but he couldn't keep waving his questions away either. He cursed under his breath and stalked away.

Azra watched Andy sadly, unable to imagine the pain she was feeling.

Andy woke slowly, eyes opening and staring at the ceiling.

"Good to see you awake," Azra gave her a small smile.

Andy nodded slowly, staying quiet as she sat up and started staring out the window. The two of them sat in silence for a long while, Azra never leaving Andy's side.

"Andy? Are you coming back to the ship?" Ryon asked softly as he stood by the door.

She looked over and nodded, still not speaking.

Ryon exchanged glances with the shifter, but said nothing. He left the two of them alone again.

Azra stayed quiet, unsure what to say to Andy.

Andy felt numb again but knew she was supposed to be happy. Stinger was alive. Their baby was healthy. Logically there should be enough for her to smile and continue on but she felt no drive, simply choosing to stare out the window again.

Stinger stepped out of his voyager and headed straight for his office, locking the door after him. Ryon had told him everything and he felt guilt, confusion and a bone aching weariness at the whole situation. He had no idea how to help Andy, if he even could anymore. Maybe this was karma..the universe's way of keeping him in line. Can't let him get too happy or he might start believing he was free of his curse, right? Andy might not be dead physically, but emotionally? She was as dead and buried as Hammy had been that afternoon.

He stared at his comm for a moment, then made a decision. He dialed Shou and waited.

Azra kept an eye on Andy while she took care of Magnus. The tiny baby needed a lot of attention and she tried to get Andy involved, even making her hold him a few times, hoping it might jolt her out of her mood. Andy just stared down at him, though once or twice Azra thought she saw the beginning of a smile on Andy's face.

Kei came in, giving Azra's cheek a kiss. He watched Magnus for a moment, then joked "At least he didn't come out with Stinger's perpetual scowl."

Azra let out a soft laugh. "That's true."

"Is there any way you can shift into a key? He's got his office locked and we're starting to worry."

"I mean, I could I guess. Have you guys tried knocking though?"

"Tet did. Stinger told him he'd sting him if he continued. He sounded off, though Ryon says he just reads mild depression from him. Then again, I don't know if he can actually feel anything over the dark cloud she's giving off." Kei sighed, absently playing with a lock of Azra's hair. "I'm worried about both of them."

"He'll be alright once she is. It's just getting her to cheer up. But she's been through a lot.. Plus I'm sure her hormones aren't helping anything."

Kei's blaster chimed.

"Stinger is gone. He just left for the planet and he looks like he's going nuclear as soon as he gets there." Tet's voice was tight.

"Did he say anything?"

"Only that he was going to end a ninja clan."

"Shit."

Azra looked at Andy who had her eyes trained on the blaster. She put Magnus down before crouching in front of Andy, "Stinger could be in trouble and you're the only one who knows the planet well enough. Want to come help me find him?"

Andy nodded slowly, a hint of worry flashing over her eyes.

"Let's go." Kei headed for the bay.

Stinger emotionlessly shot another ninja down, laying more charges as he moved through the village. He had warned the women and children away, but every other person he was shooting. Never again would they take anything away from his heart, his beloved. They were going to reap what they had sown. He was going to make sure of it.

Finally, there was no one left to shoot. He walked far enough away from the village, then pressed the detonator. He turned and was met with a kunai. He raised his hands, apologizing silently as he was bound and dragged away.

Andy was quiet as she moved, working on instinct. She led the group to the Yamanaka's village, surprise on her face when she found it destroyed. She looked at Azra, finally speaking for the first time in days, "There's a lot of forest around here they could be hiding in. If Stinger did this, they're bound to be after him if they haven't found him already."

Kei cursed, then touched his blaster. "Have the Orion's sensors found anything?"

"A Jark Matter ship just landed four miles from your current position. I'm reading Stinger's blaster along with a large group of unknowns at the same location." Kiba reported.

Andy nodded, "Let's go."

Kei waved a hand. "Lead the way."

Stinger fought as indavers chained him in a cell on the Jark Matter ship. One of them hit him hard enough for him to see stars, then they were gone. A malistrate stood in their place, a satisfied smile on its face. "Now I'll get the reward. And Jark Matter will have your loyalty."

"Never!" Stinger hissed as the creature laughed.

"Keep saying that. Until we have your mind of course." The malistrate left the room and Stinger sank to the floor in despair. He'd screwed up and now.. Now Jark was going to use him to destroy everyone. How could he have been so blind?

Andy led the group to the ship. "You guys get the indavers. I'll find Stinger."

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Azra asked softly.

"Doesn't matter, I have to be, right?" Andy moved forward, disappearing from view as she turned invisible and moved past the indavers. She snuck onto the ship, looking around for any sign of Stinger. Soon, she found the malistrate. She started by shooting the indavers down, one of them hitting her and turning her visible again.

She looked at the malistrate and started firing at it, morphing quickly as she approached.

It laughed as her shots bounced off its force field. "I see you've come to rescue your teammate. Too bad you're too late."

Andy growled, grabbing her weapon and running at him.

His eyes went wide as he was pushed against the wall, his force field broken.

She sliced through him as more indavers rushed her. She took a few hits but nothing that stopped her from her mission. After the group of indavers and malistrate were destroyed, she looked through different rooms, finally spotting a room of cells. She walked through slowly until she came to Stinger. She sliced through the door lock, swinging it open and kneeling beside him quietly as she undid the ties.

His eyes stared at her blankly as he stayed still. She could see an injection mark on his neck and electrode gel dried on his temples.

She lifted him gently, carrying him off the ship. She met up with the others, "We need to get him to the infirmary."

Kei nodded, calling the voyagers as he took Stinger from her. A moment later they were on their way back.

When they landed, Kei quickly placed Stinger on a bed. He hadn't moved or made a sound and the ranger's heart sank.

Andy quickly took a blood sample, seeing what he was injected with. She made a counteragent and injected it into him before cleaning the dried gel off of him. She sat beside him, staring at him. She knew it was her fault. If she'd been more together, Stinger wouldn't have gone off on his own. She prayed he'd be alright and promised she'd do better for both Stinger and Magnus.

"What did they do to him?" Tet gasped as he saw his cousin's blank stare.

"Not sure exactly. But I countered the medicine in his system so once that evens out we'll see how he does."

"They wiped him." Kiba's voice was soft. "He's not Stinger anymore."

Tears filled her eyes as she watched Stinger.

"What do we do with him?" Tet's voice was halting. "They didn't program him, so isn't there some way to fix this?"

"Not in my experience." Kiba fought to stay calm. "He's gone just as if he'd stayed dead." The ranger ran from the room as he began to lose control.

Andy held her hands out over Stinger's head, searching his brain for any source of memories. She found a few activated areas so she pushed the energy into them, praying she might jump start something.

"Do you know where my brother is? His squad is listed as missing.." Stinger's question was quiet as Tet let out a gasp.

Andy continued to work, not answering him.

A moment later, he began to apologize softly. "Sorry, adotante. I messed up and now I am going to be used against you." His eyes filled with tears. "Tell Magnus about me, okay?"

"Love, everything is going to be alright." She said gently as she continued. After a few more minutes, she looked at him, "Stinger? Are you with me?"

He blinked very slowly. "Andy? I was on a ship.." He stared at her in confusion. "I'm so tired.."

"It's alright. Just rest. Everything will be alright."

He closed his eyes, his breathing slowly evening out.

Tet looked at her. "Do you think he's okay now?"

"I hope so." She said quietly.

"I'm going to find Kiba." Tet left the infirmary.

Moments later, Stinger began shaking his head. "I won't hurt them! You can't make me!" He began to tremble, his tail rising. "I won't let you hurt her anymore!"

"Shh, Stinger, everything is fine. Calm down," she said softly as she gently shook his arm.

His eyes flew open and he began to cry when he saw her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted them to pay for what they did. But I screwed up.. I wanted to see you smile again."

"I'm sorry.. I've been a terrible girlfriend and mother lately. If I was better maybe you wouldn't have gone in the first place.." she took a deep breath, "I'm going to try harder."

"I would have gone anyway. They took Hammy from us. I know I'm a poor replacement for her. You may have been able to stop those ninjas if I hadn't taken you away. It's my fault." He stared at the wall, avoiding her eyes. "You should take Magnus and get far away from me before I get you both killed."

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving you. I'm sticking with you no matter what. I love you."

"I'm _poison_, Andy. I kill everything I touch. Sooner or later, you and Magnus, the rest of the team.. You're going to get killed because of me. And I'll go mad without you.." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I got Hammy killed."

"I'm not leaving you. And you didn't get Hammy killed. I don't believe you are poison. You might have poison, but _you_ aren't."

He stared at the bed, his eyes sad. "I should have stayed dead. You would be better off as leader."

"Stinger, our son needs us. _Both_ of us. We both need to get our shit together and step up. No more feeling sorry for ourselves and doing stupid stuff."

He sighed. "Alright. Since you won't listen to me."

"I'm sorry but I refuse to believe that you are just magically cursed to kill everyone around you. Hammy's death wasn't your fault for sure, and I know _if _we die, it won't be your fault either." Andy growled.

He finally looked at her. "My planet died because of me."

"I will never believe that. What he did was his choice, not yours."

Stinger snorted. "He told me it was my fault. Champ was most definitely my fault. But I can't convince you." He gave a yawn. "I'm a horrible boyfriend and a worse father. I can't believe you trust me around him."

"I can't believe you trust me around him. I've been so distant since he was born, I haven't said a word to him, and I've obviously not been mentally stable." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter though, we're what he has right now and we're going to do our best."

He gave a soft chuckle. "Just remember I warned you if he becomes a delinquent."

Andy sighed, "Also, I'm sorry I've been a bad girlfriend lately."

"You saved me didn't you? I call that a really good one." He took her hand and kissed it.

"We're kind of a disaster, aren't we? You think you're cursed and I've been too depressed to even talk." She sighed again. "Do you think Magnus would be better with someone else? What if we can't be what he needs?"

"Do you think we should give him up for adoption?" Stinger asked in reply. "He is going to give somebody a heart attack if he develops poison like Tet."

Andy's eyes filled with tears, "I don't want to give him up but I worry he'd be better with someone else."

"You'll be fine. You've been through hell the last few days. You just need to get your brain straight." Stinger stood, then held his head and swayed. "Owww."

"Lay back down. You need to rest more.." she said softly. She then glanced down, "Do you still love me? You're very insistent on trying to push me away and I worry..." she trailed off.

"I couldn't stop loving you if it was the requirement for the universe to keep turning." He carefully got back on the bed. "You, on the other hand, have more than enough reason to stop loving me. I lied to you, died on you after I swore I wouldn't. I've ignored our son to run off and play cowboy."

"It's alright," she gave a small smile. "Stay in bed, I'll be right back." She left the room. A couple minutes later she returned with Magnus in her arms. She went to Stinger's side. "This is the first time we've all been together.."

Stinger gently touched Magnus's hand, chuckling when he grabbed a finger tight. "He's got a good grip."

Andy gave a small laugh and nodded. "He's cute just like you."

He blushed and ducked his head. "You're biased."

She kissed his cheek, "So?"

"Nice to feel happiness for a change." Ryon gave them a smile as he entered. He looked at the baby with a smile. "He's adorable."

Andy gave Ryon a smile. "Yeah, he is."

"I am happy to report all is peaceful at the moment. So enjoy your family, Commander." He left the infirmary.

"I love you," Andy said quietly to both Stinger and Magnus.

"I love you too." Stinger leaned on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for running off. I wasn't thinking too clearly."

"I'm sorry too," she answered. "For how I've been acting the last few days."

He shook his head. "After everything that happened, I'd be worried if you weren't in shock. You at least had a reason. I just went off half cocked like usual."

"It's alright," she said softly.

Her blaster chimed.

She answered it, "What's up?"

"I found Kiba. Can you bring a sedative? He won't stop crying." Tet's voice was quiet.

"Be right there," she went and grabbed a syringe before heading out to where Kiba was.

Tet was cradling him in the rec room, his eyes worried. The lynx ranger was trembling, his eyes red and puffy.

"Why him? How are we supposed to fight without him?" Kiba's voice sounded lost.

"Shh, everything is okay. He's alright," Andy tried to calm him.

He turned wide eyes on her. "How? They wiped him.."

"His memories were still there, just hiding. They needed to be unlocked."

"Thank the gods.." He sagged into Tet's arms. "You must think I'm an idiot.."

"Not at all," she shook her head.

"I'm tired but I can't sleep.. Can't remember when I slept through the night.." He sighed.

"I brought a sedative. Let's get you to your room then it'll help you sleep."

Tet helped support him as they moved Kiba to his room.

Once there, Andy injected the sedative into his arm.

He closed his eyes and Tet covered him with a blanket. He stood watching for a moment before speaking. "I'm worried about him."

Andy nodded, "I am too."

Days passed quietly, Stinger happily helping her with Magnus. He was in the middle of burping him when his blaster chimed. He passed the sleepy baby to Andy and answered it. "What's going on?"

Tet's voice was shaky. "Stinger, Ryon just collapsed. No warning or reason."

Stinger gave Andy a worried look.

Andy set Magnus down in the crib, "I'll check him over."

"We're on our way." Stinger sighed as he closed the channel. "This can't be good."

She shook her head before going to where Ryon was. She looked him over a moment before scanning him.

"What happened before he collapsed?" Stinger looked at Tet.

"We were double checking a large wave of power nearby. We got close, he started holding his head and went down like Kiba hit him."

"Could the power source somehow be connected to emotions? Maybe he got overwhelmed?" Andy suggested.

Stinger looked thoughtful, moving to the computer. He searched the surrounding area, then froze. "There are three planets missing…"

She raised an eyebrow, "How do they just go missing?"

"I think they were destroyed by something. And all those people dying…"

Andy frowned, "So what can we do to help him?"

Stinger shook his head. "I wish I knew."

Andy closed her eyes and tried to use her healing energy to push calming thoughts into Ryon.

He gave no reaction, his breathing the only indication he was alive.

"Move him to the infirmary. We'll go investigate." Stinger ordered.

Andy gently lifted Ryon and carried him to the infirmary before heading to the bay.

Stinger appeared, scowling. "If Jark has the ability to blow up planets without morimarz, we're in trouble."

"I know.. Let's just see what we find though, okay?" She climbed into her voyager.

He nodded, climbing into Sasori and lifting off.

Andy followed behind him, landing nearby on the planet.

Stinger exited his voyager, his eyes narrowing as he spotted a building in the distance. "This planet is supposed to be uninhabited.."

Andy nodded, "So obviously there's something going on that shouldn't be."

"Question is, what and who? Should we contact the Orion or check it ourselves?"

"They know we're down here if we don't come back. Let's check it out ourselves."

"Adventurous today aren't we?" He grinned and headed for the building, his eyes scanning their surroundings.

She kept an eye out for anything else suspicious as they approached.

The door suddenly burst open, a familiar man racing straight for them. An indaver appeared at the door and fired a weapon, dropping him to the ground.

Andy shot at the indaver before kneeling beside the man and scanning him over.

He was thinner than usual, cuts and bruises adorning him. A single laser burn through his right shoulder.

"I guess this answers the question of where he disappeared to." Stinger grimaced. "He's not dying is he?"

"No. He needs attention soon though."

"You want to take him back?"

"I don't want to leave you. Let's see what's going on in there."

"Alright." Stinger lifted Daiki and put him in his voyager.

"Save..Noel.." The request was barely audible.

"We will," Andy said softly before turning back toward the building.

Stinger joined her a minute later. "What the hell is Noel doing here?"

She shrugged before peeking in the doorway.

Several indaver were searching nearby, their backs to her.

She rushed in, shooting them down.

Stinger followed her, his blaster taking down several more appearing behind her. "So much for sneaking in. Let's find Noel and get out of here."

She nodded, looking around quickly.

Stinger put up a hand as they heard the sound of someone being hit repeatedly. He growled under his breath and started toward the noise.

Andy followed him, hoping their target was still alive.

He crouched as he came to an open area, his eyes darkening as Noel was revealed hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. His head hung to his chest, his breathing shallow.

Indavers stood guard as a malistrate sighed and moved away. "Alert me when he's awake." The malistrate disappeared through a side door.

Andy got her blaster ready and pulled out a few kunai before straightening up and getting ready to charge in.

Stinger looked at her and nodded, then stood up firing.

She ran in, firing at some while throwing kunai into others. She made her way to Noel and worked on getting him down from the ceiling.

Stinger took the rest down, crouching beside them. "How is he?"

"He's hurt pretty badly. Let's get him to the ship and I'll heal him in the infirmary."

"Maybe the two of them know what's going on.." He lifted Noel and headed out of the building as fast as he dared. He stopped when they got to the voyagers. "Yours or mine?"

"Put him in mine. I'll start on him as we go back."

He quickly did so, then climbed into his. "Meet you there." He lifted off and disappeared.

Andy lifted off then set autopilot before moving to Noel. She started trying to work on the worst of the damage as they made their way there. Once landed, she lifted him and took him to the infirmary before continuing her work.

Stinger was cleaning Daiki up, his lips tight. "Now I'm really worried. First Ryon, now these two. Something bad is going down."

Andy nodded. She continued to work on Noel for a while longer then moved to Daiki to focus on the worst of his wounds.

"Sorry for showing up like this." His eyes were pained as he tried to breathe slowly. "We tried to take care of it ourselves.."

"It's alright. What is 'it' exactly?"

"Jark Matter has joined forces with Space Shocker. They created a machine to vaporize planet populations. It malfunctioned and destroyed the planets instead. We tried to sneak in and destroy it, but we got caught." He flinched as pain shot through him.

Andy nodded before injecting some medicine to help with the pain. "Don't worry. We'll take care of it."

He nodded slowly before drifting off.

Stinger cursed, leaving quickly.

"What happened?" Ryon groaned, holding his head.

"Apparently three planets were destroyed.. I think something to do with that caused you to overload."

He froze, his eyes going distant. "I felt overwhelming terror and pain. My mental shields weren't strong enough.." He pushed himself to a sitting position with a wince. He removed his hand from his head, placing it on his stomach. "I feel awful."

"Is there anything I could give you to help?"

He pointed at a silver colored vial. "That should help restore my shields." He paused, registering the presence of the two other men. "Daiki found more trouble, I see. Who is his companion?"

"His name is Noel," Andy shrugged. "I think he's a ranger too."

Ryon went to nod, then grimaced. He laid back down and massaged his temples.

Andy grabbed the vial and injected some into Ryon's arm.

He gave her a small smile, closing his eyes.

Stinger reentered, his jaw tight. "I'm going back and destroying that machine."

"Let me do it. I can sneak in easier with my invisibility."

He scowled. "You better be careful. I can not raise Magnus and deal with all this alone."

She nodded, kissing his cheek before exiting the infirmary. She headed for her voyager and flew off toward the planet. After exiting it, she focused and became invisible, starting her way toward the building. She snuck in, avoiding the indavers as she searched for the machine. She found it, setting a few charges around it before exiting the room.

She was almost out of the building when an indaver bumped into her. She tried to stay still and quiet but the indaver stabbed at the air in confusion. She groaned as it hit her, making her visible. She quickly morphed, attacking the group as she made her way outside. She pressed the button to set off the charges, blowing the machine and most of the building apart. She raced back to her voyager, holding the stab wound tightly. She flew off and headed back to the Orion. When she arrived, she exited the voyager and started her way to the infirmary.

"Andy!" Stinger wrapped his arms around her in panic. "Don't you dare die on me."

"I blew it up," she said with a pained smile before continuing toward the infirmary.

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't I tell you to be careful?" He helped her onto a bed and grabbed sutures.

"Indaver bumped into me then stabbed out in confusion.." Andy chuckled.

Stinger didn't answer, concentrating on sewing her up. When he was done, he pulled a wrapped package from his jacket. "Was going to wait, but screw it."

She raised an eyebrow as she moved to sit.

He helped her, then handed the package over.

She opened it slowly, unsure what to expect.

A plushie of her holding Magnus met her eyes. She smiled softly, "Thank you."

He blushed. "Figured you should have one."

"You're wonderful, you know."

"I'll remind you of that the next time you're mad at me." He chuckled before kissing her.

She looked over at the others, "They still doing okay?"

"Yeah. Noel hasn't woken yet though."

Andy nodded, "He was in pretty bad shape. He probably just needs more rest."

Daiki's hand waved and Noel disappeared. "His team can take care of him."

Andy nodded again, "Hopefully."


End file.
